Seres da Noite
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Apenas a união de Van Helsing com o Centro de Vampirologia poderá salvar Hogsmeade dos terríveis ataques de vampiros. Todos concordam com isso. Todos, exceto Severo Snape. Por que? COMPLETA.
1. Hogsmeade Atacada!

_**

* * *

**_

Todos os personagens que você reconhecer (exceto Van Helsing e o Conde Drácula, que também não são meus) pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever.

* * *

**XxXxXxX**

**SERES DA NOITE**

_**Gabrielle Briant**_

**XxXxXxX**

**CAPÍTULO I. **

_**HOGSMEADE ATACADA**_

* * *

"_HOGSMEADE ATACADA!_

Mais um ataque vampírico choca os cidadãos do pequeno vilarejo bruxo.

_Apenas quatro dias depois do fatídico ataque vampírico que acabou por matar dois jovens em Hogsmeade, o infortúnio voltou a acontecer. A vítima, dessa vez, foi um cidadão honesto, um pai de família. A sua identidade, como requisitado pela família, permanecerá em sigilo nessa matéria._

_O ataque aconteceu no meio da madrugada, nas proximidades do Cabeça de Javali, bar de não tão boa reputação (sic) do único vilarejo totalmente bruxo da Grã-Bretanha. Não houveram testemunhas: Os cidadãos temem sair da segurança dos seus lares quando o sol não mais lhe fornece proteção. _

_As autoridades locais dizem já ter contatado o nosso renomado Centro de Vampirologia. Naturalmente, quando a nossa equipe tentou fazer perguntas ao diretor do centro, Ferdinand Whiters, ele negou conhecimento do caso. Estranho, será que o senhor Whiters não lê jornais?Depois de sermos expulsos duas vezes, ele afirmou que tomará as providências necessárias. E é apenas isso que nós, aqueles que pagam impostos para manter esse centro aberto, esperamos._

_Lembramos que esses são os primeiro ataques vampíricos desde a redenção de Scarlet Leigh, na guerra passada._

_Veja ainda: os depoimentos dos cidadãos de Hogsmeade, página 12._

_Breve história sobre os vampiros, página 15._

_Decreto de Amizade entre Vampiros e Homens, página 22."

* * *

_

- Perfeito!

O robusto homem bradou mais uma vez. Na verdade, era só o que ele fazia desde que aquela infame reunião começara.

Senhor Whiters, o diretor do Centro de Vampirologia, era bem parecido com a maioria dos burgueses vida-boa: ralos cabelos loiros, corpo bem acima do peso e um caráter bem abaixo do normal.

Ele tinha marcado essa reunião desde que a sensacionalista matéria sobre os ataques à Hogsmeade saíra no Profeta Diário. Agora todos sabiam que ele não pretendia fazer muito contra os ataques que vinham acontecendo... _E agora ele não podia fazer nada, senão agir_.

Vinte vampirólogos sentavam-se numa mesa redonda, todos silenciosamente observando o ataque do diretor, antes de começarem a propor qualquer solução para o problema.

Ele olhou para os vampirólogos. Seu rosto alvo agora estava avermelhado de raiva. Ele suava como um porco.

- Vocês não dizem nada?!

A _chuva_ que saiu da boca dele despertou uma mulher que estava bem ao seu lado. Graciosamente, ela se levantou.

- O senhor me permite, Senhor Whiters?

Linda Thiran. Era uma mulher muito bonita, e ela tinha consciência disso. Não hesitava em usar a sua beleza – e inteligência – para chegar onde queria. E, no Centro de Vampirologia, ela já tinha atingido o seu auge. Era vice-diretora – embora não tivesse nenhum mérito que a qualificasse para tal – e tinha um caso _nada secreto_ com Whiters.

Ela era esperta, também. Tinha resposta para tudo. Solução para tudo. É claro, as suas soluções sempre acabavam livrando-a do trabalho sujo ou pesado... Mesmo assim, a maioria, cegos pela sua beleza, acabava por admirá-la _como vampiróloga_.

- Não podemos nos exaltar, senhor Whiters. Não podemos, tampouco, mostrar claramente que vamos começar a analisar os casos _apenas agora_, isso seria um prato cheio para eles... A mídia nunca gostou do nosso Centro ou das criaturas com as quais nós lidamos... Eles apenas querem nos ver fechando as portas.

O gordo olhava abismado para a mulher. Ele era tão cego por ela... Se pelo menos soubesse que ela também tinha um caso com o tesoureiro e com o presidente do Centro Internacional de Vampirologia...

Quem tivesse prestado atenção direito diria que ela enrolou e não disse nada. Mas, para aqueles homens – e até algumas mulheres – ela tinha chegado a conclusões geniais.

- Como sempre, você tem razão, Srta. Thiran. Mas o que nós vamos fazer?

A loira sorriu. Era fácil ver os rostos masculinos se derretendo pelos seus lábios carnudos.

- Eu não sou ninguém para ditar uma solução... – ela disse educadamente. – Apenas uma proposta. Acho que algum de nós deveria ir até a cena dos crimes e provar que estamos lidando com um vampiro não registrado, _o que é óbvio_. Isso qualquer um daqui pode fazer.

O rosto arredondado de Whiters se iluminou.

O gordo se levantou e começou a rodear a sala, fazendo gestos frenéticos – quase ridículos – com as mãos e murmurando.

- _Sim, sim, sim..._

Ao terminar a volta completa ao redor da mesa redonda, parou e tomou o seu lugar. Agora se via um rosto otimista, quase feliz. Com a voz alta, ele disse.

- _E_, se nós conseguirmos capturar do dito cujo, _vivo ou morto_, ganhamos prestígio da sociedade _e da mídia_ como os salvadores!

Era possível se ver vários pares de olhos se arregalando. Uma vampiróloga ruiva, Tinna Albhurg, falou, quase desesperada.

- Mas, senhor, e o Decreto da Amizade Entre Vampiros e Homens? Matar um desses seres pode desencadear uma guerra! Uma praga!

O loiro rolou os olhos.

- Se ele não é registrado, nós podemos matar.

- Ainda assim, é muito arriscado!

Um bruxo negro, musculoso e alto, Thomas Ergway, levantou-se para falar e concluir o pensamento da colega.

- E isso é suicídio! Como podemos ir atrás de um vampiro assassino? Não fomos preparados para tanto!

O sorriso de Whiters apenas se arreganhou mais.

- Vocês não! _Gabriel Van Helsing_!

O ruído dos comentários dos vampirólogos ecoou, dando um aspecto ainda mais caótico àquela reunião. Já fazia anos que Van Helsing não era incomodado... E eles bem sabiam que ele não gostava nem um pouco de ter a sua paz perturbada.

No meio da baderna, apenas uma bruxa permanecia calada. Mina Stoker, escondida atrás dos seus enormes óculos de fundo de garrafa, apenas afundou na cadeira assim que ouviu o nome de Van Helsing... ela bem sabia que podia acabar sobrando para ela.

E foi para ela que o loiro gordo gritou.

- Stoker!

Ela mordeu o lábio e levantou o olho. O loiro bufou.

- Você, mesmo! Se levante!

A criaturinha bizarra se levantou. Talvez, os enormes óculos fossem apenas um acessório bonitinho, quando comparado ao resto do visual. Um olhar permanentemente amedrontado no rosto e os cabelos ruivos presos num coque apertado e estranho deixavam a sua aparência um tanto... _peculiar_. Mas as suas roupas, que pareciam ter saído de um brechó barato, eram o toque mais excêntrico daquela mulher.

A saia ia de bem acima da sua cintura até o joelho... E a tentativa de blazer caía-lhe até o meio das pernas, totalmente desalinhado. As exageradas ombreiras quase a deixavam sem pescoço... E, para completar a total bizarrice em seu visual, a estampa era _xadrez_!

Ela, definitivamente, era uma vergonha para o Centro de Vampirologia.

Com uma voz fraca, ela disse.

- Pois não, senhor?

O resto do pessoal parecia quase querer rir da pobre criatura.

- Stoker, você manteve contato com Van Helsing quando pesquisava as famílias de vampiros, não é verdade?

Ela respirou fundo. Parecia até que sabia o que estava para vir. Mordeu o lábio.

- Sim. O senhor Van Helsing foi muito gentil em me fornecer todas as informações que eu necessitava para a conclusão da minha pesquisa.

Ele sorriu sarcástico. Desdenhou.

- Senhor Van Helsing? _Simpático_?!

Todos riram. Mina Stoker sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

- Já que ele foi _tão gentil_, acho que não será incomodo nenhum ir até a casa dele e pedir para que ele a escolte nessa missão.

A garganta dela secou. Missão?! Isso queria dizer encontrar vampiros vivos, soltos e selvagens?! E mais: Encontrar Van Helsing?! _Como podia pedir isso_?

Aproximou-se um pouco do diretor, tropeçando em seus próprios saltos.

- Mas... Eu não posso aceitar.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E por que?

- Porque... – Não tinha jeito. Ela tinha que falar – _Eu tenho medo de vampiros_.

A sala explodiu em gargalhadas. Ela era, definitivamente, a piada do Centro. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, mas ela não as deixou cair... _Ainda_.

- E o que, _em nome de Deus_, você está fazendo aqui?

Ela foi ainda mais para perto.

- Eu promet---

- Você prometeu a sua mãe, antes dela morrer, que seria vampiróloga – ela assentiu. – Me diga, Stoker, você pretende descumprir essa promessa?

Ela se exasperou. Como ele poderia pensar que ela descumpriria uma promessa que tinha feito à _mãe_ em seu leito de morte?

- _Não_!

- Então é bom cumprir essa missão, ou você está fora! Eu quero aquele vampiro comigo, vivo ou morto, _com ou sem Van Helsing_!

- Mas---

- Te vira!

XxXxXxX

- Severo?

O exímio professor de Poções espiava a porta que o guiava à sala escura, esperando uma permissão para entrar.

O novo diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts apenas deu um grunhido exasperado, como se convidando o professor Horácio Slughorn à sua sala.

Já fazia dois anos que a guerra acabara, com a morte de Voldemort. Severo conseguiu provar a sua inocência graças aos imensuráveis esforços da Ordem da Fênix. Voltara para Hogwarts, como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e como o vice-diretor por merecimento.

Há poucos meses a sua situação melhorara um pouco... talvez. _Não_. Não melhorara. _Piorara_.

A diretora, Minerva McGonagall, embora tivesse conseguido passar quase ilesa pela guerra, não conseguiu ludibriar a idade e acabou morrendo. Snape assumiu o cargo de Diretor da escola e se viu obrigado a escolher mais dois professores... Infelizmente, Potter para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Hermione Granger para Transfigurações.

_Hogwarts estava um inferno!_

Principalmente agora, com essa notícia no jornal.

Slughorn, o vice-diretor, sentou-se de frente ao gabinete.

- Você já viu o Profeta Diário?

Exasperação.

- Já. Eles vão abrir investigação.

- Tem alguma coisa que nós possamos fazer? Eu falo representando todo o corpo docente.

- A única coisa possível seria pegar o vampiro. Encerrar as investigações antes mesmo do seu inicio. Se eles investigarem um pouco mais profundamente... _será um escândalo_!

Slughorn assentiu lentamente.

- Sim, sim... Os professores poderiam fazer turnos pela floresta, tentar localizá-lo.

- Quem iria, Slughorn? Você? – O homem se encolheu um pouco e ficou visivelmente sem palavras. – Foi o que eu pensei. _Não_. Os únicos que sabem a verdade somos nós, Madame Pomfrey, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Eu não vou pedir a ajuda deles.

- Então – Slughorn levantou-se – será apenas esperar para ver? E fingir que não há nada a esconder?

Um meio-sorriso sombrio se apoderou do semblante do diretor.

- Parece que eu faço isso bastante, não?

XxXxXxX

_Ohh, eu postei! O.o_

_Reviews, por favor._

_E bjus para a **Shey**, minha maninha linda que betou esse cap há 524364964364354634 anos._


	2. Senhor Van Helsing

**CAPÍTULO II. SENHOR VAN HELSING**

Não era preciso passar mais que alguns segundos naquele lugar para saber que se tratava de uma cidadezinha pacata onde nada acontecia. A irregular estrada de terra batida e as casinhas distribuídas aleatoriamente num gigantesco gramado davam a nítida impressão que ali o tempo não tinha passado.

Mina respirou fundo, enquanto limpava algumas gotículas de suor em sua testa com as costas das mãos e ajeitava os seus enormes óculos. Ela fora obrigada a aparatar a quilômetros de distância, no meio de uma floresta, para não correr o perigo de ser vista por nenhum trouxa da localidade. Depois de uma tortuosa caminhada que durou quase uma hora, ela finalmente chegou ao vilarejo onde Van Helsing morava.

Ela olhou rapidamente o seu relógio de pulso; meio dia. _Não era de se admirar que estivesse tão quente._

Mina observou as casas uma por uma, até encontrar aquela que se encaixava na descrição do domicílio de Van Helsing – a única mal-cuidada do lugar.

Suspirou, sentindo o coração martelar em seu peito – aquela era a hora. Tomando coragem, caminhou até a casa, ignorando os olhares nada acolhedores que vinham dos poucos moradores que estavam na rua.

Finalmente chegou à porta da casa dele. Agarrou mais a sua maleta, sentindo as mãos suarem... Nem tanto por calor... Muito menos pela maneira que as pessoas a olhavam... Mas pelo que estava para fazer: aquela seria a primeira vez que ela viria Van Helsing.

'_Tudo bem, Mina, é agora!'_

Respirou fundo e deu na porta duas batidas rápidas e educadas.

Demorou apenas dois segundos para o homem atender. Mina abriu um sorriso e falou:

- Bom dia! Eu es---

- Não estou interessado.

E fechou a porta na cara dela.

O sorriso de Mina morreu. Definitivamente, conversar com Van Helsing não seria _nada_ fácil.

Mas, ainda assim...

Mais uma vez, ela respirou fundo e bateu na porta, dessa vez mais insistentemente.

Antes que Van Helsing abrisse-a novamente, pôde se ouvir um xingamento _nada_ educado vindo detrás da porta.

- Escute aqui, eu já tenho todas as enciclopédias que posso precisar; não tenho carro, logo não preciso de seguro; não sou religioso e não há nada que me transforme num; e Deus sabe que não tenho _ninguém_ para quem possa dar cosméticos! _Eu não estou interessado_!

_BAM!_

Novamente, a porta era batida na cara dela. Mordeu o lábio. Mina tinha plena consciência de que não deveria importunar Van Helsing... mas _realmente_ não podia dispensar a ajuda dele – como ela enfrentaria um vampiro sozinha?

_TOC, TOC, TOC!_

Ele abriu.

- Você ainda?! Olh---

- Senhor Van Helsing!

Ele parou. Pela primeira vez desde que ela chegara à porta da sua casa, Van Helsing prestou atenção naquela mulher. Aqueles olhos...

O seu coração acelerou, e ele imediatamente se recriminou por se deixar afetar tão facilmente. Procurou se concentrar apenas no que ela acabara de falar... no nome pelo qual ela o chamou.

- Há muitos anos ninguém me chama assim. Quem é você?

Para o bem ou para o mal, ele parecia estar disposto a ouvi-la – Mina suspirou aliviada.

- Er... Oi! – Sorriu nervosamente. – Não sei se o senhor se lembra, mas há uns dois anos eu troquei correspondências com você. Eu sou...

- A filha de Emily – ele disse antes que pudesse controlar sua língua.

Mina ficou trêmula à mera menção da mãe.

- Sim. Mina Stoker. Será que eu poderia entrar?

Van Helsing a examinou de cima a baixo. Rolou os olhos. E, sem dizer sequer uma palavra, entrou na casa, deixando a porta aberta.

- Erm.. Posso interpretar isso como um sim?

De longe, Van Helsing apenas gritou:

- Feche a porta quando entrar.

Mina entrou devagar naquela sala escura, fechando a porta atrás de si da forma mais silenciosa que conseguiu. Observou o lugar: não havia nenhuma mobília, exceto por um sofá puído e uma estante com poucos livros. O cheiro de mofo que o empestava denunciava que as duas janelas de madeira escura nunca eram abertas.

Escutando apenas o barulho do seu salto contra o assoalho de madeira, Mina caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se.

Van Helsing finalmente voltou para a sala, trazendo consigo uma garrafa de uísque.

- Quer?

Ela gaguejou.

- Er... Não! Eu não bebo.

Van Helsing a olhou com certo desprezo e tomou a bebida na garrafa mesmo.

Mina o observou. Era um homem muito alto e forte – ela com certeza desapareceria ao seu lado. E, apesar de uma longa cicatriz no rosto que denunciava a sua luta de tantos anos contra o mal, ele era um homem bonito.

E extraordinário... Não havia vivalma que conhecesse toda a sua biografia. Ela mesma jamais poderia dizer o quanto do que sabia era lenda ou realidade. A única coisa certa era que, por alguma razão, ele era imortal... _E_ a coisa que mais sabia fazer era matar... _E_ que ele tinha um gosto especial por caçar vampiros – reza a lenda que já tinha enfrentado o próprio Drácula!

Só de pensar que ele era o...

- Pensando em mim?

Mina sobressaltou-se. O seu rosto corou profundamente quando percebeu que tinha passado os últimos minutos encarando Van Helsing.

- Si--- quer dizer, _não_! – Respirou fundo. – Bem, você é um mistério para todos.

- O que você quer?

Ela engoliu.

- O Senhor sabe que eu sou do Centro de Vampirologia, certo? – Van Helsing assentiu, enquanto se sentava no sofá, ao lado dela. – Bem, estão acontecendo ataques a um vilarejo bruxo chamado Hogsmeade, e eu fui escalada para procurar e prender a vampiro responsável por eles. Eu imaginei se podia pedir a sua ajuda?

Ele a analisou. Aquela mulher estava obviamente assustada... Com ele? _Provavelmente_. Todos tinham medo dele. Mas, mesmo assim, ela tinha sido muito corajosa em ir ao seu encontro, só para pedir por sua ajuda. Por desespero? Ou por confiar no laço que, no passado, ele tivera com a sua mãe?

- Por que eu?

- Porque você é Van Helsing, oras! – ela sorriu. – Não conheço ninguém melhor para caçar uma fera!

- Você _trabalha_ para o Centro de Vampirologia. Com certeza vocês têm bons caçadores de vampiros por lá!

- Não desde o Decreto de Amizade entre Vampiros e Homens. Parece que o nosso diretor achou um desperdício de verba nos treinar para tal. Eu jamais sequer _vi_ um vampiro de verdade!... Eu acho que... acho que tenho até medo dessas criaturas.

Van Helsing a olhou de uma forma um pouco desdenhosa.

- _Medo de vampiros_? E por que você é uma vampiróloga?

- Longa história. Eu fiz uma promessa para uma pessoa muito importante.

Ele suspirou. Já tinha estendido demais aquela conversa.

- Não estou interessado.

- Na história?

- Não, no trabalho.

E rapidamente ele se levantou, rumando para a porta e abrindo-a, convidando Mina a se retirar da sua casa.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Só tinha mais uma idéia para convencê-lo.

- Por favor, senhor Van Helsing! A pessoa importante é a minha mãe. E eu fiz essa promessa logo antes de ela morrer... – suspirou, aproximando-se dele. – Se eu não encontrar esse vampiro, vou perder o meu emprego! Isso seria a morte, para mim... Por favor, me ajude a manter essa promessa... Venha comigo! Eu faço o que o senhor quiser!

Van Helsing fechou os olhos, sentindo que não poderia recusar àquele pedido. Odiando-se, ele crispou os lábios e disse:

- O que eu quiser?

Mina sorriu aliviada.

- Qualquer coisa!

- Você me deixa em paz?

- Assim que tudo estiver acabado! Eu juro!

- Então vamos. Eu vou pegar algumas roupas.

Em pouquíssimo tempo, Van Helsing já deixava a sua casa carregando uma pequena trouxa de roupas. Logo que estavam distantes da cidadezinha, Mina empunhou a sua varinha, a fim de aparatar.

Ele se esquivou.

- O que você vai fazer com isso?

- Desaparatar!

Rudemente, ele arrancou o objeto mágico das mãos dela.

- Sem mágica.

- Mas---

- Eu não _gosto_ de mágica. Essa é a minha condição.

- Mas para chegar lá---

- A única mágica que irá me transportar será a de uma Chave de Portal, que eu já conheço. Com essa varinha, eu não viajo.

- Mas, Senhor Van Helsing, _onde_ eu vou arranjar uma Chave de Portal?

- Te vira.

XxXxXxX

"_CENTRO DE VAMPIROLOGIA EM HOGSMEADE_

_Ao que parece, o nosso Centro de Vampirologia finalmente decidiu intervir nos ataques que vem acontecendo no pequeno vilarejo bruxo de Hogsmeade._

_A vampiróloga Mina Stoker vai contar com uma grande ajuda na busca pelo vampiro assassino: Van Helsing concordou em voltar à ativa e caçar alguns monstros! Agora, sim, a nossa população vai voltar a respirar aliviada._

_Mais na página 08."_

XxXxXxX

- _Van Helsing_!

Ele bradou, controlando-se para não esmurrar a mesa.

Hermione Granger, agora professora de Transfigurações, tentou abrandar o clima.

- Calma, Professor Snape. Lembre-se que a investigação vai se concentrar em Hogsmeade, e não em Hogwarts. Nós não temos nada a temer! Eles não podem nos afetar... No mais, quem vai acreditar n'_O Pasquim_? – ela completou com um sorriso brincalhão.

Snape apenas revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Como a senhorita pode afirmar isso, Sabe-Tudo-Granger? Por um acaso estava em algum livro?

A jovem crispou os lábios, depositando rudemente sobre a mesa do diretor dois frascos.

- As poções. _De nada_.

E deixou a sala batendo os pés.

- Ela era menos insuportável enquanto aluna – Snape resmungou para o vice-diretor, que o tempo inteiro estivera observando a breve discussão.

Slughorn apenas deu um longo suspiro e disse:

- Mas ela tem um pouco de razão, Severo. Eles não virão se meter em Hogwarts. O melhor que podemos a fazer é continuar as aulas, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ele bufou.

- Esse parece ser o único plano, não?

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a Shey, minha mana querida, que betou esse capítulo. E, claro, pras minhas queridas leitoras que revisaram: a **Lois** e a **Natássia Dragúlia**. _

_E, sim, Natássia; o Drácula vai fazer uma participação especial na fic... XD_


	3. Exame de Corpos

**CAPÍTULO III. EXAME DE CORPOS**

A sala dos professores de Hogwarts estava escura e quase completamente vazia – exceto pelos dois amigos que, com a voz baixa e em tom conspiratório, conversavam.

Hermione Granger deu um longo suspiro.

- E o que você acha de tudo isso, Harry?

O homem tentou parecer displicente; mas o brilho soturno em seu olhar deixava claro que ele estava, sim, preocupado.

- Eu acho que todos nós temos uma vasta experiência em encobrir os fatos, Mione – ele tentou dar à amiga um sorriso confiante. – Especialmente o Snape.

- Ainda assim, eu estou aflita, Harry. O Centro de Vampirologia nunca esteve tão perto de nós!

- Não é com eles que devemos nos preocupar, mas com Van Helsing. Você já viu do que ele é capaz, na guerra.

Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- E o que podemos fazer?

- Muito pouco. Nós temos que ficar de olho nas atividades deles... e nos certificar que _jamais_ cheguem sequer _perto_ de Hogwarts.

XxXxXxX

Depois de uma penosa viagem, Mina Stoker finalmente conseguiu chegar ao Centro de Vampirologia, e lá foi providenciada a Chave de Portal que levaria ela e Van Helsing ao pequeno vilarejo de Hogsmeade.

A viagem, naturalmente, não foi nada agradável; depois de passar uma hora andando no sol do meio-dia, ser sacudida em uma carroça, pegar dois ônibus e um metrô, ainda teve que fazer aquela viagem claustrofóbica que sempre a deixava ligeiramente enjoada.

E o homem... Bem, Van Helsing não gostava de nada que não conhecesse ou não pudesse fazer. E, para ele, ter que ser desmaterializado em um lugar para reaparecer em outro era uma idéia que sempre o deixava um tanto mais nervoso que de costume.

Mas, apesar dos pesares, no fim daquela tarde, eles conseguiram chegar à Hogsmeade.

Van Helsing olhou de esguelha para Mina, que tentava realinhar o seu blazer. Aquela era, talvez, uma das bruxas mais bizarras que ele já conhecera em toda a sua vida... A mulher não era propriamente feia – olhando bem para o seu rosto, por trás dos grandes óculos e apesar olhos amedrontados, ela até que se parecia muito com a sua mãe...

Ah, Emily McMahon... Van Helsing a conheceu muito bem, no passado... Foi terrível – além de uma grande surpresa – quando ela simplesmente decidiu o deixar para se tornar uma Stoker...

Van Helsing apenas se conformou com o abandono da mulher quando soube da sua morte.

_Imortalidade_... Isso significava, necessariamente, nunca poder amar de verdade... A não ser, é claro, que ele acabasse se apaixonando por uma vampira – o que seria extremamente irônico, visto que ele caçou esses seres durante toda a sua existência.

'_Talvez eu acabe os meus dias ao lado de uma das noivas de Drácula!'_

Um sorriso sarcástico delineou os seus lábios.

- O que?

Van Helsing percebeu que passara os últimos minutos analisando o rosto de Mina. Sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável, ele desviou o olhar e começou a caminhar.

- O que o que?

Mina bufou.

- O que você estava olhando?

- Nada. Estava apenas pensando em sua mãe. Ela era fissurada em vampiros. Não é de se admirar que a filha acabou se tornando uma vampiróloga.

Mina suspirou, sentindo um pouco de dor ao lembrar da mãe. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual não queria se encontrar com Van Helsing: sabia que ele e Emily tinham vivido um grande amor e ainda não estava pronta para ficar tão perto do fantasma da mãe.

- Ela era uma grande mulher.

- Sim, era. Eu apenas que---

'_...ria que ela estivesse viva.'_

Mas aquela frase nunca foi completada, pois um homem robusto, de grande e espalhafatoso bigode, interrompeu a fala de Van Helsing.

- Vocês são os vampirólogos?

Mina observou o homem com certo alívio – seria bom mudar de assunto. Ela tentou sorrir e se aproximou do homem, tropeçando em seus saltos.

- _Eu_ sou! Mina Stoker – ela estendeu a mão para o homem, que apenas a fitou. Sem-graça, Mina a recolheu – E esse é Van Helsing.

O homem robusto crispou os lábios.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. Venham.

XxXxXxX

Eles entraram numa pequena sala que parecia ser um necrotério improvisado.

As paredes amareladas estavam sujas de sangue e o lugar era iluminado apenas pelos fracos e precários raios solares que entravam pelas grandes janelas de madeira. Não havia mobília alguma na saleta: apenas uma mesinha com alguns equipamentos cirúrgicos e três mesas brancas onde, em cada uma delas, jazia um corpo.

E aquela era a primeira vez que Mina via um cadáver.

Instintivamente movida pelo seu horror, ela deu um passo em falso para trás. O seu salto, já muito velho e desgastado, não resistiu e quebrou-se em dois, levando Mina ao chão em questão de segundos.

Se fosse uma opção, Mina desapareceria naquele momento: estirada do chão de um necrotério com as pernas semi-abertas e tendo que ver o homem robusto segurar a sua risada e Van Helsing apenas rolar os olhos.

Num inesperado gesto de cavalheirismo, ele estendeu-lhe a mão. Mina, muito corada, se levantou e encaminhou-se para os corpos equilibrando-se em seu salto quebrado e murmurando para, talvez, tentar esquecer o seu imenso constrangimento:

- Eu estou bem! Eu estou ótima!

Chegando perto do primeiro cadáver, Mina respirou fundo para tomar coragem. _Péssima idéia_. O odor fétido do corpo em decomposição adentrou as suas narinas e a fez estremecer silenciosamente numa ânsia de vomito.

Mina precisou usar toda a sua força para se controlar – devia mostrar competência.

Fingindo não estar afetada pelos cadáveres, ela sacou a varinha e...

...e ouviu a voz de Van Helsing ecoar.

- Eu não já falei que não quero mágica?

'_Droga!'_

Relutante, Mina abriu a maleta. Conhecia todo o procedimento de colheita manual de amostras da mordida, mas jamais a fizera... não sabia o que lhe esperava. Mas já ouvira falar que não era _nada_ agradável.

Vestiu luvas de borracha. Começou a examinar os dois furos que a vítima tinha no pescoço.

'_Ok, Mina, é agora...'_

Ela pegou um pequeno tubo de ensaio e colocou logo abaixo de um dos furos. Suspirou. _Tinha que fazer._

Pressionou a ferida.

Um cheiro terrível subiu e empestou o ar, fazendo com que ela tossisse – a ânsia aumentando. Mas nada saiu.

'_Que droga!'_

Apertou mais uma vez... O cheiro ficava cada vez mais insuportável, fazendo com que o homem robusto se retirasse da sala. E, então, uma gosma esbranquiçada começou a sair do ferimento. Ela aliviou-se.

- Ah, finalmente!

Mina começou a coletá-la, mas não tardou para que o tal líquido terminasse de escorrer – ela fechou o tubo com uma rolha de cortiça, colocou-o na maleta e pegou um outro tubo.

Van Helsing bufou.

- Acabou?

Ela o olhou – um sorriso amarelo brotando em seu rosto.

- A parte mais tranqüila, sim.

O homem robusto voltou.

- Desculpe, mas por que você não usa mágica para controlar ele cheiro?

- Pergunte ao senhor Van Helsing – Mina choramingou, sem tirar os olhos dos defuntos.

O homem olhou Van Helsing, talvez no intuito de realmente _fazer_ a pergunta... mas recebeu um olhar tão hostil que o obrigou desistir imediatamente.

Mina voltou a sua atenção ao ferimento. O apertou mais. _E o cheiro piorou_. Agora uma gosma bem mais espessa que a primeira, de cor esverdeada, começava a sair.

'_Eca! Eca, eca, eca, eca!'_

Mina continuou apertando até que...

- _ECA!!!_

Um pouco do sangue que sobrara na vítima, que estivera preso por aquela espécie de pus, espirrou nela.

Mina finalmente perdeu o controle: sentindo o estomago revirar, ela correu para fora da sala.

O homem robusto não agüentou o odor e a seguiu.

Van Helsing apenas colocou a mão sobre o rosto por um momento. Mas logo, com a sua expressão inalterada, se aproximou do corpo, segurou o tubo de ensaio com a gosma verde que Mina largara no chão, o tampou e guardou na maleta.

Com o rosto molhado e os olhos levemente lacrimejados, Mina voltou.

- Eu estou bem! _Estou bem_.

Voltou para o corpo e retirou uma grande amostra de sangue. Sorriu satisfeita.

- E... eu acabei.

Van Helsing a olhou com um sorriso sádico.

- Ótimo. Agora só faltam os outros _dois_ corpos.

Aquela seria uma longa hora...

XxXxXxX

"_CENTRO DE VAMPIROLOGIA INVADE HOGWARTS_

_Numa decisão controversa, a vampiróloga encarregada do caso Hogsmeade pediu auxílio à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts para fazer as pesquisas e experimentos necessários à identificação do misterioso vampiro._

_A vampiróloga Mina Stoker, disse em entrevista que "é de grande ajuda um lugar próximo aos ataques que possua um bom laboratório, e esse lugar só pode ser Hogwarts. Temos que descobrir a identidade do vampiro para poder encontrá-lo; isso só será possível com a pesquisa". _

_A decisão, apesar de parecer viável tanto para o Centro de Vampirologia quanto para o Ministério da Magia, está preocupando os pais dos alunos. Alguns já organizam petições para tirar os vampirólogos, da escola._

_O diretor de Hogwarts, Severo Snape, ainda não se manifestou sobre o assunto._

_Veja também: Entrevista com Whiters, o diretor do Centro de Vampirologia, pagina 04_

_Estatísticas de ataques a membros do Centro de Vampirologia, pagina 26."_

XxXxXxX

- Isso é inaceitável!

Snape bradou para o Ministro da Magia, Rufo Scrimgeour.

- Eles precisam do laboratório, Severo. Precisam dos seus caldeirões, dos seus ingredientes. E eu ouso dizer que talvez até precisem da sua ajuda.

Parecendo ultrajado, Snape continuou encarando o Ministro.

- Isso aqui é uma _escola_! Eu não permitirei---

- Não vamos levar isso para o conselho, vamos? Recusar auxílio o Centro de Vampirologia quando tanta gente está morrendo... – Scrimgeour suspirou. – A mídia cairia em cima de você.

O diretor respirou fundo enquanto era tomado por uma terrível sensação de impotência, apesar de estar no mais alto posto da escola.

- Eu não quero que os ataques se estendam à Hogwarts. E isso pode acontecer se uma vampiróloga vier passar uma temporada aqui. Seja racional, Scrimgeour: Isso colocaria em risco a vida das crianças, e eu acredito que os pais delas concordam com isso.

- Ah, mas com Van Helsing aqui, pode ter certeza que não existe tal perigo!

Mais uma vez, Snape suspirou com a sua impotência. Jamais convenceria o Ministro. Resignado, disse:

- Quero que o conselho seja reunido, então. E saiba que você assumirá a responsabilidade por _qualquer_ ataque que eventualmente ocorra à escola.

O Ministro titubeou um pouco... mas...

- Reunirei. E assumirei a responsabilidade pela vinda do Centro de Vampirologia para Hogwarts. Agora devo ir.

E, pela lareira, Scrimgeour deixou a sala.

Exasperado, Severo olhou para a sua esquerda, encontrando os olhos do vice-diretor.

- Fique. Calado.

- Se as leis tivessem sido obedecidas...

- ...Tudo seria diferente hoje! Mas parece que isso não vai fazer muita diferença, já que Van Helsing _está_ vindo para cá, e tudo será esclarecido.

Slughorn preferiu apenas ficar calado e se retirar da sala, deixando Snape só com os seus pensamentos...

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a **Shey**, maninha do coração, que betou mais esse capítulo! E, claro, para as lindas que me deixaram reviews: a **Naj**, a **Lois**, a **BastetAzazis** e a **Lua Mirage2**._


	4. Pessoas Estranhas

**CAPÍTULO IV. PESSOAS ESTRANHAS...**

O céu avermelhado daquele fim de tarde parecia querer convidar todos os vampiros que porventura pudessem existir nos arredores, a sair de suas tocas e fazer uma verdadeira carnificina.

Para Van Helsing e Mina Stoker, por outro lado, o vermelho apenas os fazia lembrar a tarefa que os levavam à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Mina suspirou, sentindo o seu salto mais uma vez afundar no terreno argiloso da floresta na qual ela caminhava já há um bom tempo.

- Nós poderíamos ter aparatado perto do castelo e vir andando apenas o resto do caminho!

Van Helsing bufou: depois de passar quase uma hora vendo Mina Stoker fazer aqueles mal-cheirosos experimentos nos cadáveres, a última coisa que ele precisava era ficar em contato com... _mágica_.

- Se você quiser, pode se transportar. Mas não espere me carregar nessa empreitada.

Ela crispou raivosamente os lábios – mas a sua expressão logo mudou ao ver o grande e pesado portão que finalmente os levaria ao colégio.

- Esquece, já chegamos! Mas você _bem_ que poderia ter concordado com o uso de um pouco de mágica! Sabia que em Hogsmeade têm algumas carruagens que nos trariam direto para Hogwarts? Talvez eles pudessem nos emprestar!

Ele rolou os olhos, encaminhando-se mais depressa para o portão e fazendo com que Mina quase tivesse que correr para acompanhá-lo.

- E como você pensa que os convenceria a nos emprestar a carruagem? Espero que não estivesse contando com o seu charme e beleza!

Mina parou de andar, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, como se contasse até dez para não correr até aquele homem e ao menos tentar esganá-lo... Quando abriu novamente os olhos, Van Helsing já estava parado em frente ao portão. Mina apressou o passo para chegar a ele o mais rápido possível e, tropeçando em seus saltos altos, caiu ajoelhada no chão – bem aos pés de um homem _muito_ grande.

Ela passou ainda alguns minutos lutando inutilmente contra o óbvio rubor em seu rosto antes de levantá-lo, encontrando imediatamente o semblante de escárnio de Van Helsing e um sorrisinho prestativo na face barbuda do homem – que, ela pôde perceber, era _realmente_ alto.

Com a voz surpreendentemente divertida, Van Helsing disse:

- Stoker, você _sabe_ que está numa posição _muito_ constrangedora, não?

Ela poderia jurar que o seu coração parou de bater por um momento e certamente o seu rosto ficou muito mais vermelho – Mina acabara de perceber que estava de quatro. Levantando o tronco para _ao menos_ deixar aquela posição, Mina olhou para Van Helsing esperando que ele lhe estendesse a mão.

Mas não. Ele não seria cavalheiro ao ponto.

O grandalhão, no entanto, logo estendeu para Mina a sua enorme mão... e ela aceitou de imediato, levantando-se e procurando ignorar a dor latejante em seus joelhos.

Foi ele quem iniciou o diálogo:

- Ah, olá! Vocês devem ser os visitantes que vieram investigar os ataques, não?

Mina deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Sim, sim. Eu sou a doutora Mina Stoker e esse é Gabriel Van Helsing. E o senhor deve ser o diretor, Severo Snape? Devo lhe dizer que parecia ser bem menor nas fotos de jornal... Menos peludo também.

O homem deu uma gargalhada abafada por atrás da espessa barba. Desculpou-se ao notar a cara de poucos amigos que Van Helsing fazia questão de explicitar.

Pigarreou discretamente e respondeu:

- Não. Eu sou Rúbeo Hagrid, professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Venham, eu vou levar os dois até a sala do diretor!

Van Helsing bufou: seria no mínimo esperado que o diretor viesse receber os visitantes, já que eles estavam ali para acabar com ataques que podiam se estender à escola.

- E porque esse homem não veio nos receber?

Mais uma gargalhada abafada do gigante.

- Ah, digamos que... bem, está muito _claro_ para ele! Vamos!

XxXxXxX

De uma janela encoberta por cortinas negras, Severo Snape observava os visitantes adentrarem a sua escola.

'_Maldição_!'

Com um leve toque da sua varinha, a pesada janela de madeira se fechou, deixando o ambiente numa suave penumbra.

Com movimentos calmos – apesar de o seu rosto expressar nada além de uma profunda preocupação – o Diretor sentou-se na sua cadeira para pacientemente esperar os indesejados hóspedes.

O retrato de um velho barbudo – a única pessoa em quem ele já confiou – falou serenamente:

- Segredos não serão mantidos por muito tempo, Severo...

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Você não sabe nada sobre isso, Alvo. Já estava morto quando... – Ele suspirou, deixando o seu tom de voz perigosamente ameaçador quando voltou a falar. – Apenas fique calado enquanto eles estiverem aqui... todos vocês!

Alguns retratos emitiram ruídos exasperados e começaram a falar entre si, aborrecidos. Severo Snape simplesmente não se importou.

Após alguns instantes, a porta da sua sala se abria, para Hagrid e os dois visitantes. Snape imediatamente ergueu o seu rosto e pôs nele uma inconfundível expressão de desagrado, enquanto via Mina Stoker e Van Helsing entrarem em sua sala.

- Sentem-se – disse com a voz mais gelada que sabia fazer.

Van Helsing diminuiu o passo: de repente, era como se estivesse entrando não numa sala, mas numa toca. Tudo parecia muito escuro e úmido e aquele homem... Severo Snape era tão branco que poderia ter cera de vela no lugar da sua pele. O arrepio que cruzou a sua espinha e o frio mórbido que fazia naquele lugar só podiam significar que lá habitava alguma criatura maligna... Mas não podia ser, _podia_? Ele era diretor de Hogwarts, afinal...

Sem conseguir tirar seus olhos do olhar sem brilho, sem vida, do Diretor, Van Helsing acomodou-se em uma das cadeiras dispostas em frente ao birô. Tentou tirar da sua cabeça aquela desconfiança latente – mas sabia que deveria prestar atenção em cada passo dado pelo diretor. E também sabia que jamais poderia disfarçar o seu semblante hostil.

Semblante percebido por Snape, que, temeroso, tratou de iniciar logo o assunto sem prestar maiores atenções à mulher.

Cumprimentou-os.

- Boa tarde. Eu sou Severo Snape, diretor de Hogwarts. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa durante e sua, vamos esperar, _breve_ estadia na escola, me procurem. Vocês se instalarão nas Masmorras, em aposentos adjacentes ao meu laboratório de poções particular. Meu quarto também é adjacente à esse laboratório, de forma que vocês sempre saberão onde me encontrar – Mina abriu a boca para questionar qualquer coisa, mas foi prontamente interrompida pelo Diretor. – As refeições serão servidas no laboratório, já que _não_ _quero_ que vocês se misturem com os alunos. Vocês não são bem-vindos, logo quero que vocês apareçam o mínimo possível em minha escola.

Van Helsing pareceu querer falar algo... Provavelmente alguma retaliação à rispidez e à óbvia má-vontade do Diretor em recebê-los na escola... Mina não podia deixar que a diplomacia fosse por água abaixo, então interviu.

- Er... Senhor Snape, qual o professor que nos auxiliará? O de Poções ou o de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

Pela primeira vez Snape prestou atenção na mulher. Ela era, certamente, _bizarra_. Desajeitada e extremamente mal vestida, ela falava com a confiança de um aluno burro que faria um teste, como bem lembrava em seus tempos de professor... Talvez ele risse da mulher, não fosse o incômodo que a sua pergunta tinha causado nele.

- Nenhum – respondeu. – Eu pessoalmente supervisionarei vocês.

Ultraje.

- Nós não precisamos de _supervisão_.

- Mas eu supervisionarei. Dia e noite. Afinal, o quarto de vocês fica ao lado do meu.

Van Helsing ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O quarto? Singular?

O sorriso sarcástico de Snape foi evidente.

- Pensei que tivéssemos aqui um feliz casal.

Mina enrubesceu.

- Nós não temos nada. Eu agradeceria se pudesse nos arrumar mais um aposento.

Severo bufou aborrecido, não muito feliz com a idéia de ter intrusos fazendo exigências em _sua_ escola.

- Muito bem, há um terceiro aposento adjacente ao laboratório. Mandarei um elfo arrumá-lo. Agora – ele pousou uma das mãos em cima da mesa – se vocês me dão licença...

Van Helsing se levantou imediatamente, mas não foi seguido por Mina: atônita, ela observava as unhas do sombrio homem: elas tinham um aspecto compacto, duro... coloração diferenciada...

Somente um ser que ela conhecia possuía aquele tipo de unha...

- Stoker!

Ela se virou, sobressaltada, para encontrar Van Helsing e um elfo doméstico.

Lentamente, se levantou, desculpou-se e saiu com eles.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Bjus para a **Shey**, minha maninha linda do coração, que está betando a fic! E, naturalmente, para o pessoal que revisou, a **Lua Mirage2**, a **Tina Granger**, a **BastetAzazis**, a **Lois** e o **Osmar Fogaça**. Espero que vcs continuem lendo e revisando! XD_


	5. Sementes Frescas de Tentáculos Venenosos

**CAPÍTULO V. SEMENTES FRESCAS DE TENTÁCULOS VENENOSOS**

Os primeiros três dias do Centro de Vampirologia em Hogwarts foram tranqüilos. O infame Vampiro de Hogsmeade, seja por falta de apetite ou talvez por se sentir intimidado com a presença de caçadores tão próximos a ele, não voltou a atacar a vila bruxa.

E essa tranqüilidade veio a calhar: por não precisar correr atrás de cadáveres nem ser pressionada pela mídia, que pareceu ter esquecido completamente do caso, Mina Stoker pôde trabalhar com certa tranqüilidade em suas poções que desvendariam a família do vampiro assassino... E aquela parecia ser uma oportunidade para que ela pudesse se aproximar um pouco de Van Helsing.

Aquele homem continuava sendo para Mina um mistério. Na maior parte do tempo, ele era sério, introspectivo, grosso e extremamente desagradável... Mas havia certos momentos em que ele se mostrava uma pessoa tão amável que ela quase chegava a compreender a paixão que a sua mãe sentiu por ele... Eram momentos como aqueles, em que os dois conversavam sobre assuntos banais enquanto ele a ajudava no preparo das poções.

Enquanto Mina mexia o caldeirão – sem mágica, claro – ele debruçava-se sobre a mesa a espera de uma nova instrução e falava sobre o seu assunto favorito: matar vampiros.

- Se você quer matar um vampiro, Stoker, você não deve se envolver com ele. Não deve conhecê-lo. Vampiros podem ser extremamente persuasivos e, se você der a chance, vai acabar com dois furos no pescoço e em cima da cama dele, ao invés de matá-lo.

Mina deu uma risadinha abafada, corando levemente.

- Não posso acreditar, Senhor Van Helsing. Não posso acreditar que, em todo esse tempo, você nunca tenha sequer conversado com um vampiro. Vampiras, no caso.

- Conversei, sim. E, acredite: eu tenho sorte de não ter acabado com dois buracos na jugular!

Ele riu. Mina percebeu que o semblante dele logo ficou sério e, com os olhos perdidos, ele disse:

- Emily já se deixou levar por um vampiro.

Ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, surpresa.

- Mamãe?

- Sim, a sua mãe. Foi como eu a conheci. Ela estava na cama com um vampiro que eu conhecia... um antigo inimigo. Ele estava se preparando para mordê-la, quando eu cheguei e enfiei uma estaca no coração no desgraçado – ele sorriu, quase sonhador. – E, ao invés de me agradecer por ter lhe salvo a vida, Emily me deu uma grande tapa na cara.

Mina tentou sorrir, sentindo um grande nó em sua garganta ao se lembrar da mãe e do seu jeito tão obviamente... _intempestivo_.

- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso!

- Fez... mas eu não me importei. Ela era tão bonita... – Mina suspirou, tirando os seus grandes óculos e limpando o vapor que os embaçava. – Você parece com ela.

Mais uma vez, ela o olhou surpresa. Sem os óculos, Van Helsing pôde ver que o que ele acabara de dizer impensadamente era verdade; olhar o azul dos olhos de Mina Stoker era exatamente como ver os olhos de Emily... Eles tinham o mesmo brilho.

Por um momento, Mina e Van Helsing ficaram apenas se olhando... Mas o barulho da porta se abrindo pareceu trazê-los de volta ao mundo real. Rapidamente, Mina colocou os seus óculos voltou a sua atenção para a poção.

Exasperado, Van Helsing perguntou:

- Está ficando pronto?

- Logo ficará pronto – ela respondeu rapidamente. – Mas esse tipo de poção demora, mesmo.

Mina, ainda nervosa, olhou para quem acabara de entrar pela porta: era o vice-diretor, Horácio Slughorn.

- Oh, olá.

- Boa tarde! Eu vim falar com Severo.

- Ele está no quarto dele – Van Helsing respondeu.

Slughorn começou a encaminhar-se para o quarto de Snape enquanto Mina continuava a concentrar-se na poção.

- Senhor Van Helsing, me passe as sementes de tentáculo venenoso, por favor.

Van Helsing se levantou e encaminhou-se à maleta de Mina onde ficavam os ingredientes.

- Sementes de tentáculos venenosos? – a voz de Slughorn foi ouvida do fundo da sala. – É um produto proibido classe C... Bom para muitas poções!

- Classe D – Mina respondeu, esboçando um sorriso. – Eu uso as sementes na sua forma natural, e não ressecadas.

Slughorn abriu um largo sorriso, aproximando-se dela.

- É mesmo? As sementes em sua forma natural são muito caras. E só ficam no mercado durante o inverno, quando florescem.

- E, como é extremamente caro conservá-las frescas, as pessoas simplesmente as secam. É lamentável.

- É falta de visão. Eles poderiam vendê-las por um preço bem mais alto, já que, quando frescas, potencializam os seus efeitos. Mas me diga, Srta. Stoker, você tem muitas sementes?

- Não – foi a voz grossa de Van Helsing que respondeu. – Não tem mais, Stoker. É urgente?

Mina suspirou, mexendo o caldeirão um pouco mais rápido.

- Não, nem tanto. Só precisarei adicioná-las daqui a meia hora. Será que você pode pedir ao Sr. Snape um pouco de sementes frescas, Senhor Slughorn?

- Eu prefiro não me meter nesse assunto, Srta. Stoker – Slughorn deu um riso abafado. – Eu conheço Severo; ele acabaria pensando que a minha verdadeira intenção era assaltar o estoque de ingredientes caros e raros, dele. O homem não acredita em favores ou ações altruístas! Mas eu poderia ficar aqui, mexendo, enquanto você pede!

Antes que Mina pudesse aceitar o favor, Van Helsing interviu:

- Obrigado, mas não. Essa poção já está demorando muito para ficar pronta e a última coisa que eu quero é ter de atrasar três dias, caso algum acidente aconteça.

Sem graça, Slughorn apenas deu de ombros e disse:

- Bem, se vocês pensam assim...

E deixou a sala.

- Senhor Van Helsing! – Mina o censurou. – Por que você fez isso? Ele só queria ajudar!

- Mina, eu conheço o mundo. Não _existem_ favores e ações altruístas. Aprenda isso.

- Bem, talvez você só tenha conhecido a parte ruim do mundo! Mas, já que o senhor quis assim, por favor, assuma meu posto. Eu vou pedir as sementes ao Senhor Snape.

Van Helsing a olhou atravessado.

- Eu não tenho vocação para cozinheira.

Mina suspirou.

- Tudo bem, então serei obrigada a usar mágica!

E, antes que Van Helsing pudesse pestanejar, Mina fez com que a colher se movesse sozinha dentro do caldeirão. Sorrindo satisfeita, aproximou-se dele e tirou o avental que estava ligeiramente sujo de sangue.

- Vou falar com o Senhor Snape.

E começou a se aproximar da porta que levaria até o quarto do diretor de Hogwarts.

Mas, antes que pudesse ao menos bater, Van Helsing falou:

- Homem estranho, não?

Mina se virou, sobrancelha erguida.

- O que?

- Ele é estranho. Onde já se viu, um diretor tirando um cochilo no meio da tarde? E mais: por que ele dorme aqui, nas masmorras, tendo os aposentos de diretor à sua disposição?

Mina mordeu o lábio, sabendo que a pior coisa que poderia fazer era contar as suas suspeitas para Van Helsing.

Sorriu, nervosamente.

- Ele apenas está cansado! Quer dizer, passou a noite nos ajudando, e não deve ser nada fácil ter estranhos enfurnados na ante-sala do seu quarto! Ele deve estar uma pilha... merece esse descanso.

Ele apenas continuou a encará-la, deixando claro que não tinha acreditado numa só palavra.

- E as masmorras?

Mina deu de ombros.

- Bem, ele tem esse laboratório... Não poderia deixar tudo isso exposto, não seria bom para as conservas. Tampouco deve ser agradável ficar indo de um lugar para o outro sempre que quiser fazer uma poção qualquer!

Van Helsing abriu a boca para contra-argumentar, mas Mina foi mais rápida que ele.

- Eu já vou.

E, sem sequer bater, entrou no quarto de Severo Snape, fechando a porta atrás de si para evitar qualquer bisbilhotagem da parte de Van Helsing.

XxXxXxX

Aquele quarto era provavelmente o mais frio e escuro que Mina já havia entrado. Na verdade, aquele aposento de maneira nenhuma lembrava um quarto... Mais parecia uma cripta.

Mina abraçou-se, sentindo um breve arrepio cruzar a sua espinha.

Os tons mortos nos tecidos, nos tapetes... A falta de janela, de luz...

A bela lareira que acumulava apenas pó, e nenhum fogo.

Mina mordeu o lábio.

Seus passos, as batidas do seu salto contra o assoalho de madeira, eram os únicos ruídos que podiam ser ouvidos naquele lugar... E ecoavam alto, à medida que ela se aproximava lentamente daquela grande cama de lençóis vinho.

Uma ponta reprimida de medo fazia o seu coração bater cada vez mais forte.

Aproximou-se, para observar o homem que trajava negro.

Deitado de barriga pra cima, Severo Snape nunca tinha se parecido tanto com um cadáver. Sua pele extremamente alva contrastava com toda a escuridão daquela imensa cripta. Profundas olheiras se destacavam no rosto magro, caveiroso... e as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o seu peito coroavam aquela imagem fúnebre.

'_O peito!' _

O peito de Snape não se movia.

Lentamente, movida por uma incontrolável curiosidade, Mina foi se abaixando, aproximando o seu rosto do de Snape, para conferir se aquele homem realmente não respirava.

Ela tentava ser silenciosa... mas não conseguia controlar o coração acelerado e a respiração cada vez mais pesada.

Apoiou-se no espelho da cama. Apenas poucos centímetros distância...

Mina prendeu a sua respiração, deixando os seus lábios muito próximos dos dele, esperando sentir o seu hálito quente...

Mas ela não sentiu. Ele não respirava. O que queria dizer que ele realmente era...

Apavorada com a sua constatação, Mina sem querer suspirou. E, ao sentir o ar sobre os seus lábios, Snape abriu raivosamente os seus negros olhos vítreos, arrancando um grito de susto e pavor da garganta de Mina.

Grito que ainda ecoava quando as grandes mãos pálidas se agarraram aos cabelos dela e a empurraram, deitando-a de costas para a cama. Quando Snape rolou na cama, jogando o seu corpo grande e pesado violentamente sobre o dela. Quando as mãos dele agarraram os pulsos de Mina e os seguraram firmes sobre a cabeça dela.

Os dois se olharam por um instante, enquanto se acalmavam do susto. Por um instante em que respirações entrecortadas eram as únicas coisas a serem ouvidas naquele quarto.

Até que, em fim, Snape disse pausadamente – sua voz assustadora e aveludada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Mina olhou para os lábios frios que estavam perigosamente próximos dos dela – sentiu o seu coração bater ainda mais forte. Desviou o olhar.

- Eu--- Eu vim---- _Você não estava respirando_!

Mina pensou ter visto um breve semblante aterrorizado tomar conta do rosto de Snape, enquanto ele saia de cima dela e sentava-se em seu leito.

Mas logo pensou ter sido apenas impressão dela – afinal, com a voz completamente inalterada, ele disse:

- Isso, Srta. Stoker, seria humanamente impossível.

Mina respirou fundo numa vã tentativa de se acalmar e se sentou, enquanto ajeitava os óculos no rosto e endireitava o seu coque no topo da nuca.

- De fato, _humanamente_ impossível.

Snape bufou.

- Mas eu suponho que você não tenha vindo até aqui me perturbar apenas para checar se eu estava respirando ou não?

Mina tentou sorrir, levantando-se da cama – não era nada apropriado ficar na cama de um homem solteiro.

- Eu vim por que preciso de mais sementes frescas de tentáculos venenosos. As minhas acabaram... E você sabe que, nessa época do ano, elas não são vendidas, de forma que eu tenho que fazer um pedido para o Centro de Vampirologia e, daqui que eles me entreguem, a poção já terá se estragado, e... – Mina se interrompeu, percebendo que o nervosismo estava a fazendo tagarelar.

Snape se levantou e caminhou silenciosamente até um armário. Dentre os vários recipientes, ele escolheu um de vidro, com as sementes frescas de tentáculos venenosos. Voltou para o encontro de Mina.

Por um breve instante, Snape segurou o potinho de vidro em suas mãos. Pareceu indeciso, até que, sem olhar nos olhos de Mina, ele o entregou.

- Eu os tenho secos, se servir.

Ela o olhou, tentando sorrir.

- Não serve. É ainda para descobrir as origens do vampiro. Se usasse as sementes secas, a poção...

- ...demoraria pelo menos seis meses para ficar pronta. Eu sei.

Ela assentiu.

Snape rolou os olhos.

- Se era só isso...

- Oh! Desculpe!

E finalmente saiu do quarto, o deixando sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

Um feitiço fez com que várias velas se acendessem, finalmente iluminando o local. Severo Snape voltou ao armário.

'_Estou ficando sem poção...' _

E sentou-se numa grande poltrona em frente à lareira apagada.

Ele não tinha mais onde encontrar sementes frescas... Certamente passaria por momentos difíceis.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a minha maninha do coração, a **Shey**, que continua pacientemente betando essa fic... E, claro, para a lindas que revisaram: a **Sandy Mione**, a **Lua Mirage2**, a **Lois**, a **DevilAir**, a **BastetAzazis** e a **Tina Granger**._


	6. Uma Fera

**CAPÍTULO VI. UMA FERA**

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde o incidente com as sementes frescas de tentáculos venenosos, quando Mina finalmente teve que, de fato, acrescê-las à poção. Aquele seria o último ingrediente a ser utilizado e, agora, a poção teria apenas que cozinhar em fogo brando por mais cinco dias e, finalmente, estaria pronta.

Afastando-se do caldeirão que expelia uma grande quantidade de fumaça avermelhada e limpando o suor de sua testa, Mina olhou de esguelha para a porta fechada que daria acesso irrestrito ao quarto de Severo Snape. Sentiu-se arrepiar.

Desde aquele incidente, o Senhor Snape passou a ocupar um grande espaço na mente de Mina. Ela, vez por outra, surpreendia-se pensando nele, no corpo dele, na íntima e incômoda proximidade que experimentaram naquele dia. O cheiro do seu corpo ainda parecia estar tão próximo... e bastava ele falar com aquela voz aveludada e perigosa para que ela sentisse as pernas bambearem, seu coração acelerar e um suor frio percorrer o seu corpo.

Ela procurava explicações para aqueles sentimentos... E tentava se convencer que aquilo acontecia porque ela estava carente, porque fazia muito tempo desde que ela ficara tão próxima de um homem... Mas, no seu interior, uma voz gritava que ele era perigoso e repetia, incansavelmente, as palavras de Van Helsing:

"_Se você quer matar um vampiro, Stoker, você não deve se envolver com ele. Não deve conhecê-lo. Vampiros podem ser extremamente persuasivos e, se você der a chance, vai acabar com dois furos no pescoço e em cima da cama dele, ao invés de matá-lo."_

Mais um arrepio cruzou a sua espinha. Olhou demoradamente para a porta do quarto e, mordendo o lábio, decidiu sair de lá antes que fizesse algo do qual ela poderia se arrepender...

XxXxXxX

Às margens do lago, um dia lindo e tranqüilo parecia querer fazer com que todos esquecessem os seus problemas... O céu limpo era cortado pelas vassouras de alguns alunos enquanto casais enamoravam-se pelos jardins...

E, também à beira do lago, se encontrava a figura peculiar e solitária de Van Helsing.

Mina apressou o passo, ansiando pelo encontro de alguém com quem pudesse conversar um pouco.

Sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Belo dia, não, senhor Van Helsing?

Ele bufou e respondeu, sem sequer olhá-la.

- Bonito o suficiente para umas aulas.

Mina sorriu, apesar do semblante totalmente sério do caçador.

- Ora, senhor Van Helsing! É domingo! Aproveitar a vida é o melhor que esses jovens podem fazer...

Ele finalmente a olhou. O seu olhar trazia uma inconfundível e assustadora sombra...

- Se as coisas continuarem assim, eles não terão muito tempo para viver, Stoker. Eu quero preparar essas crianças para enfrentar o vampiro. Aulas de como matá-lo, sabe? Através poções, com Slughorn, e da forma mais rápida comigo. E por feitiços, com o anão.

Mina sorriu.

- Senhor Van Helsing, isso é ótimo! Assim teremos algo para fazer até que a poção fique pronta... e poderemos calar a boca da maioria dos jornais que estão dizendo que nós apenas tiramos férias aqui! O que eu posso fazer?

- Você _sabe_ fazer alguma coisa?

A princípio, este comentário deixou Mina um tanto irritada... Mas, parando para pensar, descobriu que, de fato, não sabia como ajudar. Ela não fazia idéia de como matar um vampiro... fora teoricamente.

Quase tristonha, ela balançou a cabeça, negando.

Um sorriso de escárnio se apossou dos lábios de Van Helsing.

- Tudo bem. Fale com eles sobre vampiros. Separe o que é verdade do que é lenda. Isso já vai ser de bom tamanho... Agora, dê esta idéia ao Snape. Ao que parece, você é a queridinha dele.

Corando – mas rezando para que fosse verdade – Mina se levantou e fez o seu caminho de volta ao escuro aposento nas masmorras do castelo.

XxXxXxX

As batidas insistentes na porta do seu mausoléu trouxeram-no de volta à realidade...

Uma realidade onde ele estava fraco, com fome e prestes a cometer uma loucura.

Severo Snape sentou-se na cama em que, nos últimos dois dias, passava a maior parte do seu tempo.

Pegou a varinha ao lado da sua cama e, ao murmurar um feitiço, fez com que labaredas crescessem em sua lareira.

Foi como se o fogo tivesse o atingido.

Teve que se proteger da claridade excessiva com as mãos, sentindo os seus olhos arderem em brasa com a claridade que as chamas traziam.

- Entre.

Era Mina.

Exatamente como vinha acontecendo todas as vezes que a via desde a última vez que ela entrara no seu quarto, Severo sentiu vontade de sorrir.

Com mesmo jeito desengonçado de sempre, Mina Stoker entrou, sentando-se educadamente na beirada da cama de Severo, mantendo o que qualquer um chamaria de distância segura.

- Er... desculpe-me por perturbar o seu sono, Senhor Snape... mas Van Helsing tem um assunto a tratar com o senhor.

Só em ouvir o nome do caçador, Snape ficou mais tenso.

- O que ele quer?

- Bem, ele acha que seria prudente que déssemos aulas para os alunos de como lidar com vampiros.

Ele bufou, sentindo uma pontada de ódio em seu coração.

Subitamente, levantou-se da cama, se aproximando da lareira um pouco mais do que devia, e apagando-a por instinto. A cripta voltou a ficar escura como a noite...

- Como ele ousa? – falou amargamente – Como ele ousa se meter nos assuntos de Hogwarts? A única coisa que eu pedi em troca da minha ajuda foi que vocês permanecessem invisíveis... E, agora, ele quer dar aulas aos _meus_ alunos? Expô-los ainda mais?

Levantando-se, Mina mordeu o lábio. Tentou seguir a voz de Snape para se aproximar um pouco.

- Não... Ele não quer expor os alunos... Mas acha, e eu concordo, que é importante que eles saibam se defender!

Ela escutou um passo longo ser dado em sua direção.

- _Eu_ protejo meus alunos! Sou o diretor, é para isso que eu sou pago! E, no mais, você sabe quem será responsabilizado caso um deles quebre o Decreto de Amizade Entre Vampiros e Homens, Srta. Stoker? Eu!

Nervosa, Mina deu um passo para trás e mordeu o lábio ainda mais fortemente. Sangrou.

Logo sentiu dois passos serem dados em sua direção... Uma respiração pesada, muito perto do seu rosto... Olhos cheios de ódio que pareciam brilhar em todo aquele breu...

Um rosto, que se aproximava rapidamente do dela... e que farejava a ínfima gota de sangue que escorria pelos seus lábios.

Naquele momento, Mina soube que despertara uma fera.

Os olhos brilhantes desapareceram na escuridão, como se tivessem fechados.

Mãos se fecharam em seus braços, machucando.

Corpo mais próximo... que a fez, mais uma vez, arrepiar.

O rosto de Snape aproximou-se ainda mais. Ela sabia que os seus lábios estavam separados por apenas uma brisa, e sabia que era o sangue nos seus que tanto o atraía. Sabia que aquilo era perigoso, mas, por motivos que ela desconhecia, era apenas ali que queria estar. Embora não conseguisse distinguir se o que sentia era excitação ou medo... ou uma mistura bizarra dos dois, Mina tinha certeza de que homem algum jamais conseguiria fazê-la sentir daquela maneira novamente.

Ignorando completamente o perigo, ela ergueu o rosto na tentativa de tomar-lhe os lábios e...

...E claridade que vinha da porta abruptamente aberta separou os dois – Severo Snape a soltou imediatamente, fugindo da incômoda luz.

Mina, desamparada, abraçou-se.

- O que estava acontecendo aqui?

Lentamente, Snape voltava para a luz, enquanto respondia:

- Se fosse da sua conta, nós já teríamos dito. Nada na minha vida lhe diz respeito.

Van Helsing entrou. Os seus olhos miravam Snape com um ódio evidente e um sorriso sádico delineava-se em seus lábios. Com a voz enigmática, respondeu.

- _Nada_ em sua vida me diz respeito? Isso é o que nós veremos... Mas o que foi decidido?

A voz fraca de Mina respondeu.

- Que nós não daremos as aulas.

Van Helsing, sem pensar duas vezes, vociferou.

- Como? Nós vamos sim, esse é o nosso trabalho! Esses meninos têm que saber se defender!

Também com a voz alta, Snape retrucou.

- A ameaça está em Hogsmeade, e não em Hogwarts! E há dias não há nenhum ataque!

- Houve sim! Ontem!

**XxXxXxX**

_Yes, eu ainda vivo._

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a **Shey**, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para as lindas que revisaram: **DevilAir**, **Lois**, **BastetAzazis** e **Renata**. Não me abandonem e eu juro que vou mais rápido da próxima vez! XD_


	7. A Volta do Mestre de Poções

**CAPÍTULO VII. A VOLTA DO MESTRE DE POÇÕES**

_HOGSMEADE ATACADA NOVAMENTE – Página 16._

_O vilarejo bruxo mais uma vez se viu palco de um funesto ataque vampírico, apesar da proximidade dos funcionários Centro de Vampirologia. Desta vez a vítima foi um jovem cuja identidade será mantida em segredo nesta matéria a pedido da família. O corpo será autopsiado pela vampiróloga responsável pelo caso, Mina Stoker._

_O que mais chama atenção, no entanto, é um desaparecimento. Na mesma noite em que o ataque aconteceu, a atendente do mais famoso bar da região (sic), o Três Vassouras, foi seqüestrada. As autoridades negam qualquer ligação entre o incidente e o Vampiro de Hogsmeade, alegando se tratar apenas de uma infeliz coincidência. Os moradores do vilarejo, porém, discordam – muitos dizem ter visto uma criatura obscura espreitando o bar naquela noite._

XxXxXxX

Mina Stoker, Van Helsing e todos os professores e funcionários da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estavam na sala escura do diretor Severo Snape para uma reunião extraordinária. O tema, no entanto, nada tinha a ver com políticas internas ou eventos da escola; estavam juntos para discutir o novo incidente com o Vampiro de Hogsmeade e as suas possíveis implicações para a rotinada Escola.

Mina, sentindo uma dorzinha de cabeça, com medo da eventual ameaça e frustrada pela maneira que O Pasquim tinha citado-a, tentou impor a sua voz sobre o falatório ávido.

- Eu não posso simplesmente pegar uma estaca e sair correndo atrás do vampiro, pois ainda não sei quem ele é!

Uma professora de longos cabelos negros falou exasperada:

- E como nós ainda não sabemos, Srta. Stoker? O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu acho que as suas poções já deveriam ter revelado alguma coisa!

O rosto de Mina ficou visivelmente vermelho ao comentário.

- Bom, senhora...?

- Sinistra. Senhorita.

- _Senhorita_ Sinistra. Eu estou trabalhando duro para descobrir a identidade do vampiro! Assim que soubermos a qual família ele pertence, poderemos ir ao seu ancestral e descobrir quem ele é! Mas, para tanto, as poções têm que ficar prontas... Não há outra maneira!

A mulher torceu os lábios.

- Não é surpresa nenhuma que o jornal pinte você dessa maneira. Van Helsing aqui, e _nada_ foi feito para impedir esses ataques!

Antes que Mina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Severo Snape respondeu ao comentário maldoso de Sinistra.

- Se você não fosse uma completa ignorante em vampiros e em poções, saberia que não se pode simplesmente atacar qualquer vampiro; a maioria deles é inofensiva. Está no Decreto de Amizade Entre Vampiros e Homens! E saberia também que essa poção é necessária, caso não esteja dentre seus objetivos desencadear uma guerra pelo descumprimento do Decreto. Se você não está gostando do trabalho da Senhorita Stoker, Sinistra, por que você mesma não o faz? Desculpe-me, esqueci que você não tem competência para sequer acender um fogo sem derreter o caldeirão acima dele!

A mulher se recostou à sua cadeira, aborrecida.

Mina, mais uma vez, corou. Mas desta vez nada tinha nada a ver com o constrangimento de ser chamada de incompetente pela professora Sinistra: o fato do Diretor ter lhe defendido fez o seu coração pulasse, as mãos suarem e o rosto corar. Ela sorriu timidamente, sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquele homem que agora tinha uma aparência tão cansada.

Limpou a garganta antes de continuar.

- Bem, preocupado com a segurança dos alunos, o senhor Van Helsing deu a idéia de darmos aulas de como eles podem se proteger desse vampiro, caso dêem de cara com ele.

Severo Snape, agora, se ajeitou na cadeira, com uma pose inegável de líder.

Começou a, como o seu cargo exigia, dar as ordens.

- É claro que nem todos os membros estarão aptos a ministrar tais aulas – ele disse olhando de relance para Sinistra. – Eu quero que Flitwick ensine feitiços que afugentem a besta – O anão acenou ligeiramente. – e Slughorn poções que protegem o corpo humano, intoxicando o sangue.

Ao contrário de Flitwick, que aceitou a tarefa sem muita delonga, Slughorn logo se opôs a idéia.

- Diretor... sinceramente, você quer que eu pare com o meu conteúdo programático? Eu simplesmente não posso me atrasar, especialmente com meus alunos que prestarão este ano o NOMs e o NIEMs!

Com as feições cada vez mais irritadiças, Severo respondeu.

- Dê o seu jeito, Slughorn.

- Mas, mesmo que eu parasse o meu programa, o que seria uma verdadeira tragédia, eu não sei fazer essas poções com a maestria que a situação pede! Sempre preferi o corpo-a-corpo! Você sabe muito bem o quão prejudicial é intoxicar o sangue... eu nunca quis aprender a fazer isso.

- Você não é capaz?

Um sorriso quase vitorioso apossou-se dos lábios de Slughorn.

- Não. Mas eu conheço alguém que é.

A insinuação pra que Severo voltasse ao seu antigo posto foi evidente para todos que se encontravam na sala. O diretor, sinceramente, não simpatizava com a idéia... mas, ter uma desculpa para se manter dia e noite trancado nas masmorras e diminuir a tão evidente desconfiança de Van Helsing não era algo que o desagradasse.

Depois de relutar por um instante, se decidiu.

- Pois bem. Visto que você é um incompetente, darei uma ou duas semanas de aula.

Com esse assunto encerrado, Van Helsing se sentiu à vontade para falar.

- Faltou a nossa parte, Snape.

O olhar que o foi destinado foi de puro desprezo.

- Sim, claro. – Snape crispou os lábios. – A Srta. Stoker ensinará aos alunos como distinguir um vampiro, separando o mito e da verdade. E Van Helsing vai ensiná-los a técnica de se... _matar_ um vampiro, por mais que eu pessoalmente não seja simpático à idéia. As aulas da Srta. Stoker serão realizadas no salão principal, depois do jantar. A de Van Helsing será logo depois. A presença de todos vocês é requerida.

Alguns muxoxos seguiram isso.

XxXxXxX

- Eu poderia repetir todas as regras de conduta na minha classe de poções, mas tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que nenhum de vocês esqueceu.

Severo Snape mal chegara à sala de aula nas masmorras e já foi disparando essa pequena e mal humorada frase.

Ele estava cansado e fraco demais para se importar com delicadezas. Esta turma de sétimo-anistas já o tivera como professor, e Snape simplesmente não cogitava a hipótese de mudar a recordação que eles tinham do seu antigo mestre de poções.

A decepção da sala ao não ver Slughorn foi óbvia.

Mas ninguém se atreveu a perguntar qualquer coisa.

- Vocês devem estar imaginando o que estou fazendo aqui. Pois bem, eu lhes darei aulas até que aprendam a fazer certas poções que lhes protegerão de vampiros.

Uma voz fina no fundo da sala murmurou "vampiros", esperando que não fosse ouvida... O que, é claro, não aconteceu.

- Sim, vampiros. Penso que a senhorita não é tão ignorante e alienada como aparenta, e sabe que houve ataques em Hogsmeade.

A menina ficou vermelha como um pimentão e se encolheu na cadeira, enquanto Snape continuava com os anúncios.

- Além desta, vocês terão aulas especiais com Flitwick e assistirão obrigatoriamente à palestras ministradas por Mina Stoker, que acontecerão após o jantar. Depois, Van Helsing dará aula de defesa pessoal, sendo a de vocês hoje, amanhã dos sexto-anistas, e assim por diante. E, _sim_, as aulas são obrigatórias!

Talvez, o que aqueles alunos mais quisessem fosse comentar a nova situação. Mas, na presença de um Severo Snape visivelmente cansado e irritado, eles jamais o fariam.

- Agora, eu quero que vocês peguem os seus pergaminhos e comecem a anotar os componentes da poção sangue-de-alho, o que tornará vampiros alérgicos a vocês.

E, após ditar os ingredientes, Severo começou a fazer a poção... Tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para que eles não percebessem as suas mãos criando bolhas e ressecando enquanto ele tentava ministrar o alho.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus para a **Shey**, que betou mais esse cap... E, claro, para o pessoal que revisou: **Lua Mirage2**, **BastetAzazis**, **Lois**, **Shey**, **DevilAir** e **Kure**._


	8. Como Matar um Vampiro

**CAPÍTULO VIII. COMO MATAR UM VAMPIRO**

O jantar tinha acabado de ser servido na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e, agora, as mesas do salão principal sumiam para dar lugar a dezenas de almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, onde os alunos do sétimo da instituição se acomodariam para prestar total atenção às palavras de Mina Stoker na primeira aula que ela daria sobre vampiros.

Com um imenso quadro negro recém-conjurado onde outrora ficava a mesa dos professores, Mina se encontrava certamente um tanto desconfortável. Falar em público nunca fora a sua especialidade, e ela certamente não se sentia bem em falar para inúmeros adolescentes, prontos para rirem da mínima titubeada.

Agora já estava tudo pronto – ela respirou fundo.

O feitiço para ampliar a voz foi feito.

Agora todos estavam atentos.

- Er... Boa noite a todos... Bem... eu sei que vocês estão cansados, mas como vocês já devem saber, tem um vampiro perto de Hogwarts que está atacando... não é prudente que vocês não saibam como identificar um.

Calou-se.

Todos a observavam. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, conseguindo finalmente controlar o pânico.

- Bem, qual a imagem que vocês têm de um vampiro?

Vários começaram a falar.

Mina se sentiu um pouco mais confiante, vendo que, com a participação dos alunos, ela poderia, finalmente, começar uma palestra.

- Primeiramente, vampiros estão mortos! – As vozes aos poucos cessaram. – Logo eles não precisam respirar, comer, ou dormir. Eles podem vir atrás de vocês para tomar seu sangue na hora que quiserem, pois não se sentem cansados.

Uma menina no fundo do salão ergueu a mão.

- E por que existem tão poucos ataques?

Mina sorriu.

- Porque em 1919, em Paris, bruxos e vampiros assinaram um acordo de paz. Nós forneceríamos sangue bom através dos nossos feitiços, e eles nos deixariam em paz. Desde então, foram pouquíssimos os ataques vampíricos, a maioria por parte de trouxas arbitrariamente transformados. E, como todos sabem, tivemos alguns ataques durante a guerra passada.

Um garoto gordo da Lufa-lufa:

- Foi uma dona de clã, não foi?

Mina riu.

- Não existem _donos_ de clãs, mas formadores. E, sim, os ataques acontecidos há alguns anos, durante a guerra, foram feitos, entre outros vampiros, por Scarlet Leigh, uma das mais perversas formadoras de clãs.

Um garoto da Sonserina.

- Para que servem os clãs?

- O clã é como se fosse uma marca. Quando fazemos exames em corpos que foram infectados por vampiros, ou nos próprios vampiros, podemos descobrir um ancestral comum. Claro, todos os vampiros, assim como todos os humanos, provêm de um só ancestral comum, mas nós podemos combiná-los ao tipo de sangue de um vampiro que fez muitas vítimas.

"Scarlet Leigh fez muitas vítimas. O seu sangue, que é único, tal qual uma impressão digital, será passado através da mordida, fazendo com que as vítimas dela, e as vítimas das vítimas dela possuam também esta marca. Nós podemos ver as marcas através das mais diversas poções, e é justamente isso que estamos fazendo aqui em Hogwarts, com a ajuda no diretor Severo Snape: tentando descobrir as origens desse vampiro."

Uma garota da Sonserina.

- Mas, digamos que essa Scarlet tenha sido mordida pelo conde Drácula. As vítimas dela não teriam também a marca do conde? Como poderia diferenciar?

Mina, esperta, sorriu.

- As famílias de vampiros não são muito numerosas. Uma vez que a poção está pronta, é só comparar. Então temos tabelas para saber qual vampiro veio antes de qual, com as datas exatas dos nascimentos e óbitos deles. Depois de feita a comparação, saberemos se um vampiro corresponde às marcas de Leigh, de Drácula e de Lúcifer, o primeiro vampiro, esse vampiro é do clã de Leigh, pois ela foi a última a se tornar vampira dos três.

Um menino Grifinório.

- Para que a separação em clãs serve?

- E vou simplificar ao máximo. Quando uma pessoa é mordida por um vampiro, ela começa a ter com ele uma relação de dependência. Por isso, é natural que, ao vampirizar alguém, conseguindo assim um tipo de aliado ou servo, o vampiro volte ao seu ascendente e relate este fato. Por isso, o vampiro, em regra, sabe quem são todos os vampiros que surgiram a partir da sua mordida. Antigamente, isso era usado em guerras: quando o vampiro conseguia desfazer esse laço de dependência, ele formava a sua própria família, todos obedientes a ele, formando um grande exército. Hoje, usamos as famílias apenas para ajudar a cumprir o Decreto de Amizade entre Vampiros e Homens.

"Agora vamos sair do científico e ir para o prático. O que vocês fariam se encontrassem um vampiro?"

Uma ruiva da Grifinória.

- Mostraria uma cruz.

- Funcionaria para mim. Mas funcionaria para você? Tudo o que tem a ver com o religioso, como a cruz e a água benta, funciona apenas se aquele que quiser se livrar do vampiro tenha fé nesses objetos. Eu acredito plenamente nos dogmas da igreja católica, acredito que a cruz e a água benta sejam sagradas; logo, eu poderei usar esses artefatos para me livrar de um vampiro.

"Porém, a maioria dos bruxos não compartilha dessa visão, tendo que usar métodos menos simpáticos para se livrar dos vampiros. Tais como alho, fogo e estaca de madeira ou prata."

Um menino do Corvinal.

- Prata? Isso não é para lobisomens?

- Vampiros são alérgicos à prata e madeira. Lobos, apenas à prata. Mas, se você acerta uma bala de prata ou madeira na cabeça de um vampiro, ele se enfraquecerá, mas não morrerá. Se acertar no coração, ele morre na hora.

Um menino da Sonserina.

- E o fogo?

- Os vampiros, ao levar o abraço, desenvolvem uma proteína que fica responsável pelo seu poder de regeneração. Quando entram em contato com o fogo, essas proteínas desnaturam e eles perdem temporariamente essa capacidade, ocasionando uma reação em cadeia da qual só sobrarão cinzas.

- E o sol?

- Essas proteínas que eu acabei de mencionar são sensíveis aos raios solares e entram em combustão quando têm um contato mais intenso com eles.

Uma menina da Sonserina.

- Se tivesse um vampiro aqui, como poderíamos reconhecê-lo?

- A primeira coisa que eu faço para reconhecer um vampiro é olhar para as suas unhas. – Mina olhou de relance para Snape. – As unhas de um vampiro não são como as nossas, apresentando uma textura diferente, mais compacta, como as unhas dos felinos. Depois, prestem atenção aos hábitos: vampiros geralmente não comem, pois o seu estômago atrofiado refuga a comida. E, de vez em quando, você pode pegar um vampiro sem respirar, já que eles apenas respiram após um grande esforço ou quando vivem em sociedade, para manter uma aparência mais "normal". As diferenças mais apontadas: olhos esbranquiçados e brilhantes e caninos proeminentes só podem ser percebidos quando o vampiro está para atacar; quando ele está vampirizado.

No fundo do salão, ela viu Severo se levantar, mostrando-lhe um relógio e deixando claro que o tempo que ela tinha para dar a sua palestra já tinha se encerrado.

Mina sorriu sem-graça – até que ensinar aquelas crianças não tinha sido tão ruim.

- Eu acho que minha hora terminou. – O alívio nos olhos dos alunos com o fim da aula um tanto maçante foi óbvio. – Agora eu lhes chamo para os jardins, aonde o Senhor Van Helsing vai ensiná-los a se proteger.

Os alunos aos poucos foram se dispersando.

Severo Snape se aproximou lentamente de Mina. O olhar preso ao dela, fazendo o seu corpo responder com desejo aos mistérios daquele homem.

- Van Helsing está insistindo para que todos vão. Isso inclui você, que, nas palavras dele, não deve saber sequer pegar numa estaca. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha numa expressão que demonstrava um quê de divertimento. – Mas eu tenho certeza que você _sabe_ segurar uma estaca, não?

O rosto de Mina imediatamente ficou vermelho. Ela sentiu o ar esvair-se dos seus pulmões e, apesar de ter tentado responder, não conseguiu falar nada além de alguns murmúrios desconexos.

Snape, ainda divertido, apesar de tentar manter a sua expressão séria e austera de sempre, perguntou:

- Você vai ou não vai, Stoker?

- Ah, eu... Bem, eu não sei... – Respirou fundo e buscou calma. – Tentar atirar na frente de todos esses alunos... Mas eu não quero aborrecer o Senhor Van Helsing. Você vai?

Ele crispou os lábios.

- Não preciso. Eu sei me defender.

Ela assentiu e começou a caminhar, parando quando percebeu que ele a seguia.

- Você não disse que não ia?

- Não vou ficar atirando no vento, Stoker... – Aproximou-se mais, falando baixo e voltando ao tom divertido. – Mas eu não perderia _você_ tentando atirar por nada nesse mundo.

E, com um sorrisinho de escárnio se formando no canto dos seus lábios, ele tomou-lhe a frente.

XxXxXxX

Os alunos do sétimo ano muniam-se de uma estaca de madeira para tentar apunhalar bonecos à sua frente, usando os movimentos que Van Helsing lhes ensinara para que a penetração no coração fosse mais fácil.

Isso já fazia meia hora.

Todos já haviam conseguido atingir o coração do boneco.

Todos, exceto Mina.

- Ora, Stoker, vamos! Eu disse que tem que ser _perpendicular ao corpo, entre as costelas_, e não enviesado em cima do esterno!

Ela suspirou, soltando a estaca.

- Eu desisto, Senhor Van Helsing! Eu nasci para ficar nos laboratórios, e não para sair à caça! Eu enveneno meu sangue, é mais fácil!

Snape, que, ao lado dela, mantinha o seu semblante divertido enquanto assistia às tentativas de Mina, disse:

- Envenenar o sangue nunca é bom. Faz mal ao corpo. Sem falar que você sempre pode se encontrar numa emergência onde precise do seu sangue puro.

Van Helsing torceu o nariz, mas concordou:

- Ele está certo, Stoker. Tome!

E entregou a ela um tipo de atirador de flecha que deveria pesar pelo menos dez quilos.

Mina cambaleou ao sentir o peso do objeto, mas conseguiu manter-se em pé – afinal, cair na frente de dezenas de alunos era uma vergonha pela qual ela não queria passar.

- Como eu seguro isso?

Van Helsing se colocou por trás dela e ajeitou o objeto por sobre os ombros de Mina – arrancando disfarçados olhares raivosos de Severo.

- Aqui fica a mira – ele disse, apontando para um pequeno arco com uma bolinha no meio na parte de cima da arma. – E aqui você atira a flecha. Mire no coração.

Mina se concentrou. A nova arma chamou atenção de todos.

A sua concentração foi tanta, que ela não se lembrou de Isacc Newton, nem da sua terceira lei, nem de que, segundo esta, quando houvesse o estopim, a força que impulsionara a flecha para frente a impulsionaria para trás.

Não é preciso nem dizer que, embora a flecha tenha atingido certeiramente o coração do boneco, fazendo-o se desintegrar, Mina tropeçou em seu salto e caiu para trás, sentada numa poça de lama, arrancando gargalhadas de todos os presentes.

Ela talvez nunca tivesse ficado tão vermelha.

Snape gritou:

- Fim de aula. Todos para os dormitórios, a menos que queiram ser suspensos.

E, entre risos e comentários, os alunos entraram no castelo, deixando apenas Mina caída, Van Helsing rindo e Snape olhando para os dois.

Van Helsing controlou a gargalhada e ofereceu a mão à Mina.

Ela se levantou, ajeitando os trajes em seu corpo.

Tentou rir, sem graça.

Snape perguntou:

- Você está bem?

- O suficiente – ela disse, finalmente percebendo estar suja de lama. – Eu já me acostumei com esse tipo de coisa... Sou muito desastrada.

Um minuto de silêncio para Van Helsing dizer:

- Acho que está na hora de irmos investigar. Você vai conosco, Snape, ou tem que ficar cuidando da escola?

- Eu vou.

Mina sorriu.

Segurou nas mãos dos dois "cavalheiros", arrependendo-se imediatamente quando sentiu a mão fria de Snape apertar a dela.

Disse, ainda mais sem graça do que estivera minutos atrás.

- Então, vamos? Para Hogsmeade!

**XxXxXxX**

_Aula longa e maçante, mas necessária._

_Reviews, por favor!_

_E bjus para a minha maninha linda e maravilhosa, a **Shey**, que continua betando a fic. E, naturalmente, para o pessoal que revisou: **Tina Granger**, **DevilAir**, **Lois**, **BastetAzazis**, **Lua Mirage2** e **Kure**._


	9. Rosmerta Desaparecida?

**CAPÍTULO IX. ROSMERTA DESAPARECIDA?**

Já no fim daquela fria noite, Hogsmeade recebia com desconfiança os visitantes que faziam o seu caminho para o galpão que nos últimos dias funcionava como um necrotério improvisado. As ruas já estavam quase vazias – exceto por alguns bêbados que, jogados no chão, exibiam-se como presa fácil para o assassino.

Mina sentiu um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha ao olhá-los, tão frágeis, correndo tanto perigo... Sendo ignorados pelas "pessoas de bem" que, ao invés de ajudá-los, preferiam se esconder na segurança dos seus lares, das suas janelas fechadas. Suspirou numa vã tentativa de tirar tais pensamentos de sua cabeça e apressou o passo para acompanhar Van Helsing e Snape, que marchavam decididos há alguns metros dela.

- Dá para esperar um pouco? – ela ofegou. Mas os dois homens a ignoraram, mantendo o seu caminhar rápido e firme. Mina nada pôde fazer a não ser resignar-se com um pesado suspiro e continuar seguindo-os apesar da dor fina em seu tornozelo que sofrera uma torção na queda que há pouco levara, nos jardins de Hogwarts.

Logo os três chegavam ao seu destino, onde sobre uma maca suja de sangue encontrava-se mais uma vítima do Vampiro de Hogsmeade.

Um jovem médico-legista já esperava pelo grupo.

- Sr. Van Helsing, Srta. Stoker, Diretor – ele cumprimentou. – É um prazer receber os senhores... e a senhorita. Vamos, aproximem-se.

O trio se aproximou do cadáver seguido pelo legista.

A vítima era um homem loiro e razoavelmente bonito de mais ou menos trinta anos. A sua pele estava extremamente pálida, quase acinzentada, e olheiras profundas davam-lhe um oportuno aspecto cadavérico. Um discreto filete de sangue ressecado ainda podia ser visto escorrendo-lhe do pescoço, apesar do legista aparentemente já ter limpado o corpo e alguns hematomas tomavam conta dos seus braços e pernas, evidenciando que uma provável luta precedeu-lhe a morte.

- O outro médico não pôde vir... – o legista começou com uma voz excitada – quer dizer, ele está com medo de sair à noite por causa do Vampiro de Hogsmeade, vocês entendem, não? Eu sou o estagiário! Adrei McMillan!

Mina deu-lhe um breve sorriso, enquanto Van Helsing e Snape o ignoraram prontamente.

- A causa da morte foi realmente mordida ou teve algo a ver com estes hematomas? – Mina perguntou.

O legista colocou enormes óculos redondos que fizeram os seus olhos parecerem quadruplicar de tamanho, enquanto apontava para Mina os dois pequenos furinhos no pescoço do morto.

- Veja. Quase todo o sangue foi drenado. Eu exumei e fiz a necropsia das outras vítimas, e vi que os furos têm a mesmo diâmetro e profundidade... Eu não entendo nada de vampiros, mas acho que isso quer dizer que os furos foram feitos pelo mesmo, não?

Mina olhou-o, atônita.

- Você _exumou_ os corpos? Você ao menos pediu autorização à família...?

- Precisa? Sério? Bem, eu sou estagiário, tenho que aprender... – Ele deu de ombros.

Van Helsing rolou os olhos e se aproximou.

- Deixe a investigação criminal com quem sabe o que está fazendo, _estagiário_.

Com um risinho sem-graça, o médico afastou-se da maca e deixou Mina trabalhar, mas sem nunca tirar os olhos do cadáver e do trabalho da vampiróloga.

Severo Snape foi para o outro lado da sala e sentou-se numa cadeira.

- Estou esperando, Srta. Stoker. Pretende começar?

Mina corou ao comentário dito de forma ácida por Snape e voltou toda a sua atenção para o cadáver que jazia na maca à sua frente. Imediatamente se concentrou na pequena ferida.

Ao contrário do que houve na vez anterior, o sangue que deveria estar preso no fundo da ferida escorreu viscoso tão logo Mina pressionou-a levemente.

Estranhando a facilidade e a óbvia falta do cheiro desagradável que aquele corpo deveria exalar, ela pegou o tubo de ensaio e começou a sua coleta. Mas não pôde deixar de sibilar discretamente:

- Tem algo muito estranho aqui.

Os instintos de Van Helsing logo se aguçaram ao ouvir as palavras de Mina. Imediatamente ele se afastou da parede e sentiu todos os seus músculos ficarem tensos, alertas. Lentamente, ele começou a se aproximar do defunto.

Mas, antes que ele pudesse chegar, um barulho semelhante a uma unha arranhando um quadro negro rompeu o silêncio tenso daquele galpão.

Mina paralisou, sentindo o coração disparar e as mãos imediatamente ficarem suadas e frias.

- O que foi isso?

No fundo da sala, Snape também se levantou, alerta.

Com o coração martelando de medo e antecipação, Mina afastou lentamente o lençol branco que cobria o corpo, exibindo a fonte do barulho.

O corpo ainda jazia aparentemente na mesma posição que estivera há pouco. Mas...

Mais uma vez, o incomodo barulho ressoou, desta vez mais alto. Olhando diretamente para a fonte do barulho, Mina viu que os dedos da mão esquerda do suposto morto moviam-se levemente, arranhando a maca.

Isso só podia significar que...

- Deus...

Num impulso, Mina deu um passo para trás. Mas, assim que ela invocou o nome divino, foi como se um raio despertasse aquele que há pouco jazia inerte. Imediatamente, os olhos do morto se abriram. Não eram olhos normais, mais olhos esbranquiçados, olhos vampirizados.

Rapidamente, antes que a mulher pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, o recém-transformado vampiro se jogava sobre ela, fazendo-a torcer mais uma vez o tornozelo e desabar pesadamente no chão.

Um grito de horror e desespero cortou o silêncio de Hogsmeade.

Mina chegou a sentir a dor dos dentes sendo cravados em seu pescoço, logo antes da besta desabar todo o seu peso sobre ela. Olhando por sobre os ombros do animal, ela viu Van Helsing olhá-lo com desprezo, segurando em suas mãos uma estaca ensangüentada.

Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos enquanto Van Helsing e Snape removiam o pesado corpo de cima dela. Sem relutância, ela aceitou a mão que lhe foi estendida por Snape e se levantou.

Abraçou-se, tentando não deixar as lágrimas caírem e fugindo desesperadamente do olhar horrorizado do legista estagiário.

Com um fio de voz, sussurrou:

- Obrigada.

Van Helsing se aproximou carinhosamente de Mina, colocando atrás da sua orelha a mecha de cabelo que caíra do seu coque desajeitado para a ferida em seu pescoço. Ela deu um meio-sorriso, e nenhum dos dois percebeu que assim que Van Helsing deixou o ferimento exposto Snape afastou-se, tentando tirar os olhos do filete de sangue no pescoço de Mina.

- Você está bem? – Van Helsing perguntou.

- Sim... Mas... Oh, Deus, eu _realmente_ odeio vampiros!

O semblante de Van Helsing iluminou-se.

- Você precisa aprender a se defender deles.

- Eu sei. Vou tentar mais. _Juro_.

Ele a entregou um pequeno lenço.

- Sem mágica.

Mina sorriu resignada e amarrou o lenço em seu pescoço, tapando totalmente a ferida.

Severo finalmente se virou.

- Você já terminou?

Ela assentiu.

- Sim, sim. Acho que é suficiente. Devemos fazer alguns interrogatórios agora, ou vocês acham melhor deixar para amanhã? Quer dizer, está tarde...

- Quem será interrogado foi avisado – Van Helsing respondeu. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

E os três saíram, deixando o corpo ensangüentado jogado no chão.

Depois, se necessário, explicariam.

XxXxXxX

- Certo, mas o que você viu exatamente?

O corpulento atendente do bar Três Vassouras não estava sendo de muita ajuda ao dar o seu depoimento. Segundo as suas palavras ele "bem que queria cooperar... Mas tinha medo que o Vampiro acabasse indo vingar qualquer informação que ele desse".

- Veja bem, moça: eu tenho uma família... – ele, mais uma vez, começou. – Não posso ficar falando dessas coisas, não. Eu sei que moro logo ao lado de uma Escola famosa e cheia de gente boa, mas isso aqui é uma cidadezinha... coisas muito estranhas acontecem aqui, e elas geralmente são assuntos proibidos. Todo mundo fica sabendo se você começa a espalhar um boato... Eu só não quero me complicar.

Van Helsing, cansado das tentativas bem-educadas e mal-sucedidas de Mina, decidiu intervir com a sua tão-conhecida sutileza.

- Amigo, eu já entendi que você tem uma família para sustentar e por isso não quer virar alvo do Vampiro. Mas, se você começar a usar isso como desculpa para não ajudar nas investigações, acredite: eu darei um jeito de você perder essa família.

- Senhor Van Helsing! – Mina o repreendeu.

Mas a ameaça surtiu efeito. Assustado, o atendente começou a falar:

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ele era um homem alto... Usava uma capa preta, não deu pra ver quem era, mas definitivamente era do tipo suspeito. Rosmerta com certeza o conhecia, porque se sentou à mesa com ele e ficou conversando. Então os dois se levantaram, saíram do bar... eu achei que eles iam... vocês sabem, namorar ou coisa assim... a Rosmerta nunca foi muito santa! Mas, aí, ela nunca mais voltou. Só isso.

Severo se aproximou com semblante claramente preocupado em seu rosto.

- Você tem certeza de que não viu o rosto dele?

- Tenho! Ele procurava se esconder, Diretor... – O atendente se aproximou do trio e baixou a voz em tom conspiratório. – Eu tenho pra mim que ele era um homem conhecido tentando fazer algo errado, ou algo assim... Talvez fosse casado e não queria que vissem quando ele saiu do bar com Rosmerta.

- Mas se ele era suspeito – Mina começou – por que você não fez nada?

- Como eu disse, Rosmerta parecia conhecê-lo... Mas, depois de mais ou menos meia hora, eu mandei Quentin ir ver se ela estava bem, se ela ainda estava no fundo do bar com o sujeito. E você sabe o que aconteceu... – ele acrescentou pesaroso.

Mina suspirou.

- Obrigada. Isso é tudo.

Com uma expressão de alívio, o homem entrou no bar e imediatamente fechou a pesada porta de madeira.

- Então? – Van Helsing perguntou. – Alguma informação nova pode ser tirada disso?

Mina mordeu o lábio.

- Que ele conhecia Rosmerta. Ele se utilizou de uma relação de confiança para levá-la para um canto escuro e fazer o que tinha que fazer.

- Você não pode ter certeza que a pessoa que saiu com ela foi a mesma que matou aquele homem – Snape rapidamente disse.

- Claro que foi, Snape – Van Helsing respondeu. – Ele leva a mulher para o fundo do bar, ela desaparece e o homem que foi ver se ela estava bem aparece morto. Muito suspeito, não?

- Suspeito, mas não conclusivo. O vampiro pode ter chegado depois.

- Eu não acho provável – Mina pontuou.

- E o que Stoker disse da relação de confiança é lógico – Van Helsing procurou dar um fim na conversa. – Ou o Vampiro morderia qualquer um destes bêbados que ficam jogados no meio da rua.

Mais uma vez, Mina olhou para os bêbados, imaginando por que nenhum deles fora mordido? Chamaria muito menos atenção a morte de um indigente do que a de pessoas trabalhadoras e com certa posição social, tal qual vinha acontecendo.

Mas os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Snape.

- E por que Rosmerta desapareceu, e não foi simplesmente morta?

Van Helsing respondeu imediatamente.

- Eu acho que estava nos planos dele matar a atendente. Mas o tal do Quentin atrapalhou e morreu em seu lugar. Por isso os sinais de luta em seu corpo.

Severo interviu.

- Seqüestro, então?

- Provavelmente não – ele respondeu. – Ele não teria muito como vigiá-la durante o dia. Acho que ele a obrigou a tomar o seu sangue, transformando-a numa escrava.

Mina assentiu.

- Isso seria bem pior.

O silêncio tomou contra daquele finzinho de madrugada. No horizonte, Snape percebeu, a noite escura já começava a clarear. Um certo temor começou a tomar conta dele: se continuasse caminhando com Mina e Van Helsing, demoraria muito para chegar à Hogwarts.

Certamente não conseguiria agüentar por muito tempo. Com a urgência quase nítida em sua voz, ele disse:

- Se as investigações acabaram, eu vou voltar para o Castelo. Sinceramente, Van Helsing, pouco me importa a sua aversão pela mágica. Creio que vocês saibam o caminho...

E imediatamente desaparatou.

Van Helsing passou um tempo com um semblante confuso, mas, logo que olhou para o horizonte encontrou a sua provável explicação para o que acabara de acontecer.

Olhou de esguelha para Mina.

- Você sabe o motivo da saída tão rápida de Snape?

Ela deu um sorriso nervoso.

- O que..? Ora, Van Helsing! Eu... Ele apenas...

- Esquece.

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor...

Bjus para a **Shey**, minha maninha linda que betou mais esse cap! E, naturalmente, para a galera que revisou: a **Lua Mirage2**, a **Lois**, a **Shey**, a **Tina Granger1** e a **DevilAir**.


	10. Certas Qualidades de um Vampiro em Absti

**CAPÍTULO X. CERTAS QUALIDADES DE UM VAMPIRO EM ABSTINÊNCIA**

Após quarenta longos e maçantes minutos, Mina via o seu segundo dia como palestrante na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts se aproximar do fim. Os alunos do sexto ano não se mostraram tão interessados em vampiros quanto os seus veteranos: os rostos sonolentos e aborrecidos eram compartilhados por quase todos no salão, exceto por um pequeno grupo de alunos que se sentava perto de onde Mina estava e absorvia cada palavra que ela dizia.

O último tópico daquela noite era a alimentação dos vampiros. Mina já falara que eles se alimentavam exclusivamente de sangue e sobre a atrofia nos seus aparelhos digestivos. E, após apontar a título de curiosidade que alguns vampiros costumam misturar bebidas alcoólicas ao sangue para modificar o seu gosto, viu uma garota loira da Lufa-lufa erguer uma mão e perguntar:

- E como eles conseguem esse sangue, se não atacam mais?

- Nós, bruxos, fornecemos às colônias de vampiros através de nossas poções sangue de ótima qualidade e na quantidade que eles quiserem. Hoje em dia, ataques, como esses que ocorreram em Hogsmeade, são infelizes exceções; geralmente são feitos por novos vampiros, que não têm muita noção de como conviver com a nova situação. Um vampiro registrado ataca uma pessoa qualquer numa noite de bebedeira, e logo a praga se espalha. É a função do Centro de Vampirologia localizar, registrar e educar esses vampiros novos... E, naturalmente, punir os culpados com asilo em monastérios.

Um sonserino:

- Vampiros podem viver sem sangue?

- Por alguns dias, sim. Mas aos poucos eles começam a ficar fracos, irritadiços e mais sensíveis; tanto à luz quanto à presença de sangue. Eu nunca soube se é verdade ou não, mas reza a lenda que eles podem chegar a enlouquecer se passarem muito tempo sem se alimentar.

E, ao terminar essa frase, Mina viu Snape se levantar. Com um suspiro, ela sorriu e encerrou a sua palestra.

XxXxXxX

O quarto escuro nas masmorras era o seu refúgio.

Ali, nenhum feixe de luz viria incomodar os seus olhos cansados. Apenas ali ele poderia se isolar do mundo... Ali só estavam ele, a fraqueza e aquela dor imensurável que fazia as suas entranhas se encolher em desespero.

Um dia, ele pensou ter conhecido o Inferno... Mas aquilo era muito pior.

Severo Snape se acomodou melhor em sua poltrona, tentando apenas dormir... Talvez, se ele conseguisse, pudesse esquecer aquele suplício por algumas horas.

Mas tímidas batidas ecoaram na porta, livrando-o do seu sossego.

Seu cérebro parecia querer explodir.

Levantou-se.

Acendeu a lareira – sentiu seus olhos queimarem.

Abriu a porta.

- Bom dia, professor Snape.

Parada e com um sorriso nervoso em seus lábios, lá estava Marilia Andrews. Snape nunca gostou da garota sonserina, mas, naquele ano, estava sendo obrigado a passar mais tempo na companhia dela do que gostaria: ela estava na comissão de formatura.

- O que é?

A menina respirou fundo.

- Bem, eu vim tratar da formatura. Da dança, para ser mais específica. Seria de bom tom que o diretor dançasse com algumas alunas... pelo menos as da comissão. Eu posso contar com o senhor?

Mas Snape sequer escutara a pergunta. Em algum ponto da conversa, Marilia Andrews amarrou os seus longos cabelos num desajeitado coque. A veia pulsante em seu pescoço logo foi evidenciada... E Snape não mais conseguiu tirar os olhos dela, sentindo a sua boca secar e...

- _Professor_?

Um breve toque em seu braço foi suficiente para trazê-lo de volta à realidade. Imediatamente, fechou os seus olhos – que já deviam estar esbranquiçados e suspirou, tentando se controlar.

Abaixando a cabeça para que a menina não percebesse os seus dentes já tão obviamente proeminentes, ralhou:

- Jamais, nem em um milhão de anos, eu dançaria com uma corja de patetas ridículas metidas a populares como vocês.

E fechou a porta, sem se importar com o semblante surpreso e quase magoado da menina.

XxXxXxX

- Você tem que começar a andar com algum tipo de proteção, Stoker.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Mina, enquanto, de braços dados, ela perambulava pelas margens do lago junto com Van Helsing. Naquela manhã, ela tinha deixado o seu blazer surrado no quarto, mas nada parecia melhorar muito o visual daquela mulher desengonçada e mal-vestida. Disse:

- Mas eu tenho proteção! Sempre ando com uma cruz de prata em meu blazer. Eu tenho a minha fé, Senhor Van Helsing. E, por isso, _realmente_ acho que eles não ousariam se aproximar de mim. Logo, bem que eu poderia ser liberada daquelas aulas de defesa pessoal, não?

Van Helsing parou, observando o casal de alunos que vinha na direção deles.

- Quem parece partilhar da sua opinião é o Snape.

Mina sentiu o coração falhar.

- É... Mas eu acho que ele já sabe se defen---

- Quieta!

Mina se calou, enquanto Van Helsing apurava os ouvidos para o que o casal de alunos estava falando...

E acabou ouvindo que um certo diretor ainda não tinha saído dos seus aposentos nas masmorras completamente escuras, e que o seu humor estava mais terrível que o normal.

- O que foi?

- Snape está com uma atitude suspeita. –Mina deu de ombros e tentou sorrir. – Stoker, por um acaso você esta me escondendo alguma coisa?

Sorriso nervoso.

Desviou o olhar.

- Oras! Claro que não! O que há para esconder?

- Algo sobre Snape? Sempre trancado nas masmorras, nunca está fora na luz do dia e, agora, inexplicavelmente irritadiço?

- O Senhor Snape sempre foi irritadiço! – Mentiu. Tinha que fugir. – Eu vou falar com ele!

Ela já estava distante quando ouviu a voz de Van Helsing.

- É muito estúpido, Mina – Ela se virou. –, entrar no covil de um ser perigoso. Mais estúpido ainda é deixar que um vampiro entre em sua mente... _ou coração_. Mas combinar essas duas burrices é extremamente perigoso. Então cuidado... – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao semblante preocupado e confuso de Mina. – ..._caso algum dia você queira fazer isso_.

XxXxXxX

Mina bateu na porta e a abriu lentamente.

- Não precisa acender nada, Senhor Snape.

E Snape não acendeu uma vela sequer, deixando o aposento continuar com a sua aparência de mausoléu abandonado.

Sentindo o coração acelerar – talvez ainda pelo impacto do aviso de Van Helsing – Mina se aproximou cautelosamente da cadeira em que ele estava.

- Posso saber o motivo da sua irritação?

Ele não respondeu.

Um tenso minuto de silêncio se passou. Então, ela pôde ouvir um longo suspiro vir da cadeira à sua frente e viu olhos vampirizados a mirarem com ódio.

Nesse momento, dezenas de tochas se acenderam ao mesmo tempo.

Mina deixou escapar um gritinho agudo e instintivamente deu um passo para trás. Talvez ela tivesse fugido daquele quarto... mas, ao ver que a mulher se afastava, Snape rapidamente se levantou, a segurou pelos braços e a puxou para perto.

- Você! Você que sempre está por perto, sempre me espreitando.

A respiração dela ficou mais pesada, enquanto a proximidade dos rostos tornava-se atraentemente desconfortante.

- Você acha que eu não consigo ouvir? As batidas do seu coração, sempre acelerado quando eu estou perto...? Você não consegue ver que isso é uma tortura?

Ela viu os olhos de Snape pairarem sob seu pescoço desprotegido e as mãos descerem dos braços para apertar seus pulsos.

Mais perto.

A boca de Mina ficou seca.

- Você causou isso, Stoker! Eu avisei que não era bem-vinda, mas, ainda assim, você veio. Você e aquele seu namoradinho!

- Ele não é me---

- Eu sinto que vou enlouquecer! E você sequer presta atenção nisso! Você tomou tudo o que precisava!... – Snape lentamente abaixou o seu rosto. Por um momento, Mina pensou que ele a beijaria. Mas os seus lábios tomaram como rumo o pescoço dela. A primeira lágrima escapou pelos seus olhos. – Eu estaria no meu direito de te roubar _só um pouco_.

Os lábios dele roçaram gentilmente no pescoço de Mina – ela podia sentir a ponta dos dentes prestes a perfurá-lo. Agarrando-se ao seu último fio de esperança, ela tentou procurar o seu crucifixo...

Mas ele estava no blazer que apenas naquele dia ela não vestia.

Finalmente, o desespero inundou o seu corpo. Ela sabia que gritar não adiantaria, que ninguém lhe ouviria. Mesmo assim, tentou.

Mas as sua voz parecia estar congelada pelo medo. Ao invés do grito desesperado, apenas um sussurro quase inaudível lhe escapou pelos lábios:

- Severo...

E, num momento de sanidade, ele a soltou.

Mina tentou correr em passos trôpegos, e acabou por cair. Seus óculos partiram-se no chão, mas ela não se importou. O medo apenas a mandava sair daquela alcova o mais rápido possível. Arrastando-se em desespero, ela chegou à porta.

Severo, agora de costas para ela respirando pesadamente, gritou:

- Vá.

E ela se levantou e, com o coração martelando, deixou o quarto.

Já no laboratório, ela se permitiu encostar-se à porta e chorar abertamente. Trêmula, ela se viu finalmente encontrar a resposta que vinha procurando.

'_Foi ele! Foi ele, meu Deus!'_

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Eu juro que quis postar antes... Mas o naum deixou! ¬¬_

_Bjus para a **Shey**, que continua betando a fic, e, naturalmente, para o pessoal que revisou: **DevilAir**, **Tina Granger**, **Lois**, **Kure** e **Angie Rose**._


	11. Sangue Para o Vampiro

**CAPÍTULO XI. SANGUE PARA O VAMPIRO**

Dois dias já tinham se passaram desde o incidente que quase resultou na morte de Mina.

_Dois dias._

Dois dias, e ela ainda não tivera coragem de enfrentar o temido diretor de Hogwarts.

Dois dias, e Severo Snape continuava trancado em seu quarto escuro, sem falar com ninguém.

Mas aquele não era o assunto que a preocupava naquele momento – a poção já estava quase pronta, e a única coisa que ocupava a cabeça de Mina era a idéia de poder finalmente desvendar o caso e sair de Hogwarts.

Mexendo mais uma vez no caldeirão, ela suspirou. Só mais algumas horas...

A porta do laboratório abriu-se bruscamente, fazendo Mina sobressaltar-se e perder toda a sua concentração. Era Van Helsing, que irrompia na sala com passos firmes e um semblante obviamente irritado.

Ele se aproximou.

- Snape continua trancado?

Mina prendeu a respiração.

Como perita, ela já sabia da _condição_ do diretor de Hogwarts desde a primeira vez em que o viu. Naquele momento, ao invés de hostilizá-lo, passou a admirar o homem, que tão bem guardava seus segredos em nome da posição que tinha na escola...

Mas, naturalmente, aquilo fazia dele o principal suspeito.

De certa forma, ela sempre acreditou que Snape não era o autor dos crimes. Mas, ainda assim, não podia negar que ele _era_ um vampiro _não_-_registrado_ e que, aos olhos de Van Helsing, deveria ser apontado como culpado e morto sem nenhum direito de defesa.

Van Helsing, ela notara, há muito também já sabia que Snape era vampiro. Mas nada podia fazer contra o diretor da instituição que estava ajudando o Centro de Vampirologia se não tivesse fortes provas – ou sem pelo menos que Mina confirmasse a sua natureza. Ela sabia que devia ter contado... Mas a admiração crescente por Snape fez com que ela se calasse.

Depois dos acontecimentos de duas noites atrás, Mina passou a desconfiar que talvez estivesse errada; passou a ver que, de fato, não era tão absurda a idéia de Snape ser o responsável pelos ataques... Mas já era tarde demais: a proximidade entre os dois fez com que um sentimento que há muito ela não experimentava aparecesse novamente... Era um sentimento que a assustava.

- Parece que sim. Eu não tenho o visto.

O homem bufou.

- Stoker, você _tem certeza_ que não quer me contar _nada_?

Nervosa, Mina desviou o olhar para o caldeirão.

- Eu já lhe disse que não, Senhor Van Helsing.

- Eu tenho um pressentimento – Ele disse, aproximando-se.

- Um pressentimento?

Ele se aproximou mais, colocando levemente a mão no queixo de Mina e levantando-o para que ela o encarasse.

- Eu sinto que você está cometendo o pior erro da sua vida. Vampiros não são criaturas confiáveis, Mina. Eu não costumo dar conselhos... Mas, se você não se cuidar, acabará com dois furos no pescoço. Então, pense bem e me responda: _você não quer me contar nada_?

Mina olhou Van Helsing profundamente. A preocupação que viu naqueles olhos castanhos fez o seu coração saltar. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos quando a mão calejada que estava em seu queixo deslizou levemente para as maçãs do seu rosto, acariciando-as. Ela fechou os olhos, fazendo a lágrima cair.

- Mina...?

- Eu... - falou lentamente, quase num sussurro. – Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Van Helsing bufou, imediatamente afastando-se dela.

- Muito bem. Como você não quer confirmar, eu mesmo vou conseguir uma prova. Vou entrar!

- _Não_! – Van Helsing ergueu uma sobrancelha, exigindo uma explicação. Mina rapidamente inventou uma. – Nós dissemos que não atrapalharíamos a vida ordinária de Hogwarts, e já estamos o fazendo! Senhor Van Helsing, por favor! Sejamos racionais! Se o diretor passou dois dias trancado e ninguém procurou falar com ele, é óbvio que isso é comum por aqui!

Van Helsing abriu a boca para contra-argumentar, mas a porta que se abria desviou as atenções da conversa pouco amena.

Era o vice-diretor, Horácio Slughorn.

Mina deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Ah... Bom dia, Senhor Slughorn!

- Bom dia, minha querida Srta. Stoker. Posso entrar?

- Claro.

Van Helsing, percebendo que aquela conversa seria adiada pela inoportuna visita do vice-diretor, nada disse; apenas bufou e procurou um lugar para sentar. Slughorn se jogou num sofá, fatigado.

- Dias difíceis, aqui em Hogwarts. A proximidade dos NOMs e NIEMs é extremamente fatigante, para alunos e professores... Faz três noites que eu não durmo, preparando aulas – Mina assentiu. – Eu não vou atrapalhar vocês. Queria falar com Severo.

A voz grossa e imponente de Van Helsing ressoou no local.

- Ele está confinado no quarto a dois dias. Se quiser, _eu mesmo_ vou chamar.

O semblante de Slughorn se tornou preocupado.

- Bom... er... é melhor não fazer nada. – Com muito custo, o homem se levantou. – Não é realmente necessário... Se ele sair, apenas avise que o que foi encomendado por Madame Pomfrey já chegou, que ele pode ficar tranqüilo.

Mina assentiu, enquanto o homem simplesmente saia sem se despedir.

Um minuto de silêncio, até que Van Helsing falou:

- E as poções?

Finalmente, o semblante de mina se iluminou.

- Ah, as poções! Ficam prontas em uma hora! Eu, inclusive, queria falar com você sobre isso: Senhor Van Helsing, será que você poderia fazer o imenso favor de pegar as amostras dos vampiros principais, no Centro de Vampirologia? Eu realmente não quero arriscar ir pegar as amostras e acabar deixando a poção passar do ponto!

Ele resmungou.

- E como eu iria?

- Pó de flu. Eu sei que você não gosta de mágica, mas essa não é conjurada por ninguém, então, não conta, _certo_?

Depois de pestanejar, ele aceitou.

XxXxXxX

Uma hora se passou, e o caldeirão pôde, finalmente, ser desligado.

Mina suspirou. Agora era só fazer as comparações e, em fim poder ter algum norte sobre quem era o tal vampiro misterioso.

Mas, ao invés de alegria, Mina sentia um pouco de pânico. Afinal, ela não mais poderia evitar: teria que falar com Severo Snape sobre o fim do preparo da poção.

Sentindo o coração bater mais forte com a perspectiva do primeiro encontro após o incidente em que quase acabou com uma mordida no pescoço, ela foi até a porta do quarto dele e bateu duas vezes.

Nenhuma resposta.

Entreabriu-a.

- Senhor Snape? Senhor Snape, eu vou entrar.

Mina abriu totalmente a porta que levava ao mausoléu escuro que o quarto tinha se tornado. Estava mais frio que normalmente. Ela se abraçou, sentindo um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha.

Ruídos de uma respiração pesada ecoavam pelo total breu.

- Severo?

Ela pegou a sua varinha.

Um grunhido... sufocado.

O coração ficou apertado.

- Severo, por favor, responda.

Mais ruídos sufocados.

- Mi---- Mina!

- Oh, Deus, Severo! _Lumus_!

Um feixe de luz apareceu na ponta da varinha dela... despertando um grito de agonia do homem que estava jogado no chão, há apenas um metro dos pés de Mina.

Severo Snape exibia o seu aspecto vampirizado, com os dentes longos e olhos brancos. Mas ele se contorcia no chão. A pele beirava a transparência, deixando visíveis escuras veias roxas onde o sangue não mais circulava. Os seus lábios estavam ressecados, partidos.

Mina, num impulso, fechou a porta atrás de si e correu para cuidar do homem jogado aos seus pés.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Tocou levemente a sua testa. Ele estava gelado.

- Severo... Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?

Ela mordeu o lábio, finalmente entendendo... as sementes secas de tentáculos venenoso... Sementes que deveriam ser usadas para a poção que o alimentaria... Ela pegou todas as que ele tinha para... E, agora, por culpa dela Snape agonizava de fome e fraqueza.

Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos.

Acariciou o rosto do homem, que a olhava com dor.

Sem pensar, Mina levou o pulso dela até a boca dele.

Num breve momento de sanidade, Severo virou o rosto, não querendo deixar que a mordida acontecesse.

Mas ela insistiu, cravando o pulso nos dentes dele.

Ao sentir o gosto metálico e tão agradável de sangue quente e fresco em sua boca, Severo Snape já não mais pôde resistir. Entregou-se à fome e à necessidade, liberando a fera que ele procurou conter.

Os seus braços agarraram a cintura de Mina, e ele puxou o corpo dela para o chão. Deitou-se por cima dela. Sua mão agarrou o pulso, colando mais a sua boca à fonte de alimento.

A sua outra mão também obedeceu aos seus impulsos, passeando por cada curva do corpo da mulher. Afastando-lhe o horrendo blazer, abrindo três botões da sua blusa, e se deliciando ao perceber o corpo que sempre ficava tão escondido.

Mina suspirou, sabendo que jamais experimentara sensação igual. Ela sabia que estava perdendo sangue, mas tudo aquilo era simplesmente muito bom para querer parar. As mãos dele passeando pelo seu corpo despertavam cada novo prazer que era quase impossível querer estar em outro lugar, senão ali, morrendo.

Ela gemeu, quando a mão dele chegara à barra do seu sutiã... enquanto ele passeava as mãos no seu seio e sentia o seu coração, cada vez mais desacelerado.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, maninha linda que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, para quem revisou: a __**DevilAir**__, a __**Tina Granger**__, a __**Lua Mirage2**__ e a __**Lois**_


	12. Vermelho

**CAPÍTULO XII. VERMELHO**

A sua força vital rapidamente se esvaía... Mas ela apenas queria que aquela tortura deliciosa se arrastasse pela eternidade.

Era simplesmente maravilhoso... A proximidade, o cheiro dele... As mãos despudoradas que percorriam o seu corpo com tanta maestria, mas...

Aos poucos, Mina passou a ter consciência do que realmente estava acontecendo. Abriu os olhos em horror.

Não era real.

Ela estava morrendo.

Não estava certo.

_Ele_ era o assassino.

Precisava se livrar.

- Severo... não.

Tentou empurrá-lo, mas estava fraca demais para tal reação. A constatação da sua impotência levou lágrimas aos seus olhos.

- Severo – ela sussurrou baixinho, implorando.

Mas ele não escutava. Apenas a segurava cada vez mais forte.

E ela se lembrou...

Num gesto tresloucado, Mina colocou a mão por dentro do seu blazer e segurou a sua pesada cruz de prata.

'_Deus meu... Proteja-me!'_

E encostou-a no rosto dele.

Um grito demoníaco ecoou no quarto escuro, enquanto ele se afastava. Snape pôs a mão onde a cruz encostou. Um inegável cheiro de carne queimada tomou conta do lugar.

Mina soltou a cruz e pressionou o ferimento em seu pulso antes que perdesse ainda mais sangue enquanto sentava-se. A dor finalmente chegou... Ela resistiu bravamente, mas logo as lágrimas escorregavam livremente pelo seu rosto. Olhou para Snape.

- Seve--- Senhor Snape?

Severo Snape levantou o rosto. Mina não conseguiu conter um suspiro horrorizado quando se deparou com aquela imagem desfigurada: a pele onde a cruz encostara estava terrivelmente queimada, e a pouca iluminação do lugar apenas fazia a ferida parecer ainda mais tenebrosa.

Mas o horror e a repulsa logo passaram. Havia algo no olhar dele que Mina jamais percebera. Era um brilho diferente que... que teve o poder de derreter o seu coração. Ela sabia bem que aquilo tinha a ver com o poderoso elo que se formava entre os vampiros e as suas vítimas, mas, mesmo assim, não poderia nunca negar: estava apaixonada.

Rapidamente ela viu todas as certezas que há pouco tivera se esvaírem. Agora, ela não somente acreditava na inocência dele, como faria o impossível para prová-la. E, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um terrível aperto no coração ao olhar mais uma vez para a ferida que provocara no rosto dele. Cheia de remorso, sussurrou:

- Me desculpe.

Ao ouvir as desculpas de Mina, Snape pareceu sair de um tipo de transe. Consciente, ele perdeu o seu aspecto vampirizado e olhou-a preocupado.

- Merlin! Mina!

Ela tentou sorrir enquanto Snape arrastava-se para perto. A queimadura aos poucos começava a sumir.

- Você está bem? No que você estava pensando!? Não deveria ter feito isso!

Mina mordeu seu lábio.

- Há quanto tempo você não se alimentava, Senhor Snape?

- Não é importante.

Ela baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se cada vez mais fraca.

- Severo, eu preciso ir a um hospital...

O rosto dele ficou mais alerta.

- O que? O que você está sentindo?

- Eu... Eu perdi muito sangue... Por favor...

Imediatamente ele se levantou. Passos cambaleantes levaram-no até a sua escrivaninha. Mesmo no escuro, Snape encontrou sem nenhuma dificuldade um pedaço de pergaminho, onde convocou Madame Pomfrey a ir aos seus aposentos. Rapidamente jogou-o na sua lareira e um feitiço o fez sumir.

Aproximou-se dela. Com carinho segurou seu rosto, e tentou ignorar o sangue apetitoso que teimava em escorrer do pulso que acabara de ser mordido.

- Madame Pomfrey estará aqui logo.

Mina apertou mais o seu pulso. A dor estava cada vez mais insuportável, mas, ainda assim, ela apenas se preocupava com Snape, que ainda estava muito pálido.

- Eu tenho a poção que você precisa. Vá pegá-la.

- Como?

- Minha maleta... Vá! Você ainda está muito fraco.

- Mas você...

- Eu ficarei bem – ela suspirou. – Não há nada que você possa fazer... Apenas pegue a poção e volte aqui.

Snape obedeceu. Correu até a ante-sala, onde encontrou a maleta de Mina. Abriu-a e imediatamente achou a preciosa poção que há dias não tomava simplesmente por seu estoque ter acabado.

Voltou o mais depressa que o seu físico afetado permitiu.

- Aqui.

Mina delicadamente soltou o seu ferimento e deixou que algumas gotas do seu sangue caíssem na poção. Imediatamente ela adquiriu um tom intenso de vermelho.

- Tome.

Sem pestanejar, Snape a tomou. O gosto suave do sangue de Mina o esquentou novamente... Mas ele não perdeu o controle desta vez. Assim que acabou, voltou a dar atenção à mulher.

- Obrigado.

Ela tentou sorrir enquanto disfarçava um gemido de dor.

- Me desculpe – ela sussurrou.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. Mas, antes que ele pudesse dizer que ela não tinha do que se desculpar, Mina continuou.

- A culpa foi minha, não foi? As sementes frescas de tentáculos venenosos... você tinha pouco, e eu as usei.

Ele assentiu.

- Você não tinha como saber...

- Eu deveria ter perguntado. Tinha quase certeza que você era um vampiro, afinal... Severo, por que você não se registrou? Há quanto tempo...?

Severo Snape virou o rosto.

- Cinco anos. Eu ia me registrar, mas fui nomeado diretor... Seria inadmissível, um diretor vampiro, pronto para morder os alunos. E agora...

- Agora você seria o principal suspeito.

- Eu sou, ao que parece.

Os olhos de Mina se encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu confio em você. Diga-me que você não é o culpado, e eu acreditarei.

- Por quê?

Ela suspirou.

- Eu apenas sei. Você é muito mais do que aparenta, Severo. Qualquer pessoa pode ver isso se apenas prestar um pouco de atenção em você.

Ele desviou o olhar para os lábios de Mina. Sentiu um calor tomar-lhe o peito quando ouviu:

- Eu acredito em você.

E, pela segunda vez naquele dia, Snape se deixou levar por seus impulsos. Não resistiu à vontade de tomar os lábios daquela mulher.

Lentamente, aproximou-se. Mina partiu os seus lábios em antecipação. O primeiro toque foi suave. Os lábios apenas se tocaram levemente... Mas foi o suficiente para que o coração dela disparasse como nunca.

Ela suspirou quando ele se separou apenas por um momento. Os olhos negros mergulhavam nos azuis, brilhando, pedindo permissão para continuar. Mina fechou os olhos e inclinou o rosto, entregando-se.

O segundo toque foi mais profundo. Pela primeira vez, sentiram o gosto e a maciez dos lábios. Como se estivesse hipnotizada, Mina soltou o seu pulso e acariciou o rosto dele com a sua mão ensangüentada.

O terceiro toque...

O terceiro toque foi interrompido por duas batidas discretas na porta. Imediatamente, os dois se separaram. Mina corou e olhou para o chão, mas não conseguiu conter um breve sorriso que se apossou de seus lábios.

Quando Madame Pomfrey abriu a porta, esperava apenas encontrar o diretor da escola com um péssimo humor... Mas o que viu a deixou alarmada.

- Merlin! O que aconteceu aqui!?

Sem se preocupar em fechar a porta, ela correu para onde estava Mina e Snape. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e, com um feitiço, iluminou o lugar. Seus olhos miravam as marcas de sangue nos dois, não querendo acreditar no óbvio.

- Eu a mordi.

- A culpa foi minha – Mina completou, ao ver o horror no rosto da curandeira.

- Tudo bem – Pomfrey disse nervosa. – Vamos cuidar disso.

Com um feitiço, ela limpou o pulso de Mina e fechou o corte.

- Eu vou chamar alguém para me ajudar a levá-la à Ala Hospitalar, diretor.

Ela se levantou apressadamente, mas, ao se virar para a porta, ficou imóvel. Lá estava Van Helsing, olhando absorto para a cena. Snape pela primeira vez desde a chegada dos dois sentiu medo: e se o caçador o tivesse ouvido revelar à Pomfrey que mordera Mina?

Mas ele não tinha ouvido. Tudo que Van Helsing conseguia prestar atenção era que Mina tinha parte da sua blusa aberta, mostrando um sutiã de algodão cor-de-rosa. E que a calça de Snape estava aberta, bem como parte dos botões da camisa. E, claro, tinha sangue por todos os lados.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Pomfrey, sem graça, apenas pediu licença e deixou o quarto à procura de ajuda.

- Nada – Mina disse com uma voz fraca.

Severo se levantou, dando dois passos em direção a ele.

- Não que isso lhe interesse, não é, Van Helsing?

- Me interessa, sim. Eu vim para proteger Mina e ela não me parece estar muito protegida. Por que Pomfrey estava aqui?

- Eu passei mal – ela mentiu.

Van Helsing a fitou. A raiva que sentia naquele momento apenas aumentou quando percebeu que, não importava o que ele fizesse, Mina simplesmente não queria ser ajudada.

- Claro. Aposto que esse sangue tem a ver com isso. – Voltou-se para Snape. – Espero que você saiba que, quando eu sair daqui, não haverá mais nenhum vampiro vivo em Hogsmeade ou em Hogwarts. _Nenhum_. – Voltou-se para Mina. – Eu não sou idiota. Não me trate como tal. – E estendeu a ela alguns frascos. – As amostras.

E saiu.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__ que está betando a fic (ela, aliás, está com o PC quebrado, enton eu sinceramente não sei quando será a próxima atualização). E, naturalmente, para o pessoal que revisou: __**Kure, Renata, DevilAir, Lois e BastetAzazis**_


	13. O Pai do Clã

**CAPÍTULO XIII. O PAI DO CLÃ**

Melhor do que ir à enfermaria para que Mina fosse tratada, Madame Pomfrey conseguiu levar os equipamentos que precisava aos aposentos de Snape. Levou boa parte da tarde para que a vampiróloga pudesse ser suficientemente medicada.

Quando o trabalho da curandeira estava terminado, Mina já se sentia pronta para analisar as amostras que Van Helsing lhe trouxera horas antes. Ela se sentou na cama.

- Já posso ir?

Pomfrey sorriu, juntando os seus equipamentos.

- Vá com calma no trabalho, Srta. Stoker. Você ainda está fraca. – Voltou-se para Snape. – Diretor, o senhor poderia me dar um pedaço de pergaminho? Preciso receitar algumas poções...

Preocupado, ele deu um passo em direção a Pomfrey.

- Por quê? Pensei que ela já estivesse bem.

- E está. Mas será bom que tome alguns fortificantes nos próximos dias.

- Claro...

Mina sorriu ao percebê-lo tão preocupado. Acompanhou os seus movimentos enquanto ele ia à sua escrivaninha, pegava um pedaço qualquer de pergaminho e o entregava para Pomfrey junto com uma pena. A curandeira escreveu a sua receita e entregou-a a Mina, que, sem prestar atenção, guardou-a em seu blazer.

Com cuidado, ela se levantou.

- Eu vou comparar logo estas amostras... Onde está o Senhor Van Helsing?

Snape se aproximou, apoiando Mina e ajudando-a a se encaminhar para a ante-sala aonde a poção que ela vinha preparando há dias a esperava. Com a voz aborrecida, ele respondeu:

- Não sei. Não apareceu mais por aqui.

Mina sentou.

- Estou preocupada...

- Ele não sabe da condição do diretor? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou.

- Não.

- Sabe, sim – Mina imediatamente corrigiu Snape. – Mas está com as mãos atadas. Não pode fazer nada, a menos que eu, _a vampiróloga_, ponha em meu relatório que o Sr. Snape é um vampiro. Se ele agir sem o meu aval, pode acabar em Azkaban. Agora, se vocês me dão licença... eu _realmente_ quero descobrir quem é o líder do nosso vampiro.

Com um sorriso vacilante, a curandeira retirou-se da sala. Logo chegavam elfos domésticos para levar os equipamentos e poções de volta à Ala Hospitalar e limpar a bagunça que se instalara no quarto de Snape.

Finalmente percebendo o silêncio, Mina pôde começar o seu trabalho.

Severo a assistiu dispor umas duas dúzias de diferentes amostras de um tipo de sangue coagulado na mesa e começar a estudá-los minuciosamente, comparando-os com o resultado da poção que tinha feito.

Ela passava pelo menos cinco minutos em cada amostra, o que explicitava que o dia seria longo...

E, de fato, foi. Horas e horas de um profundo silêncio passara. Horas lentas e agonizantes, onde tudo que Snape pôde fazer foi observar Mina trabalhando... Ouvir a deliciosa tortura dos batimentos cardíacos dela, que se aceleravam todas as vezes que, quase sem querer, ela levantava o olhar para vê-lo... E regorjizar-se com a lembrança daquele sangue, tão quente, tão suave...

_Que sangue delicioso..._

E também havia o corpo... O corpo tão maravilhoso que ela fazia questão de esconder e deformar naquelas roupas odiosas. O corpo que, por muito pouco, ele não possuiu.

Ele suspirou, tentando tirar aquela lembrança em particular da cabeça, ou o seu próprio corpo começaria a reagir a ela. No entanto, quando ele a observou, inclinada na mesa para melhor observar as amostras, percebeu que o decote outrora discreto estava bem maior pela falta de alguns botões que ele há pouco arrancara. E ele possuía naquele momento um ângulo de visão que deixava este decote bem indecente... Aquela visão simplesmente não deixou que a sua mente parasse de reviver os momentos em que teve aquele corpo em suas mãos.

Quase hipnotizado, ele observou os seios dela subirem e descerem lentamente... E as lembranças voltando... e os seios... Subindo... descendo... subin---

No entanto um gritinho agudo o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Achei!

Snape cruzou as pernas, imaginando se ela tivera tempo de perceber o estado em que ele se encontrava naquele momento. Mas, a julgar pela excitação em sua voz, ela apenas tinha mente para os seus deveres.

Ela sorriu sagazmente.

- O nosso misterioso vampiro é do clã do próprio Conde Drácula.

XxXxXxX

Van Helsing caminhava exasperado pelas ruas lotadas de Hogsmeade.

A cena que há pouco vira não saía da sua cabeça.

Quem não o conhecesse e ouvisse o relato, poderia muito bem pensar que toda aquela irritação era por causa de Mina; por ciúmes... mas não. Ou pelo menos ele achava que não, afinal, quem um dia conheceu Emily, jamais poderia se interessar pela filha dela. Aquela irritação toda era, na verdade, por causa do diretor de Hogwarts, Severo Snape.

As tantas mentiras que ele contava só poderiam significar que ele era o responsável pelos ataques... Apenas Mina não queria ver aquilo! Snape era conhecido justamente por ficar perto dos seus inimigos e lucrar com isso – na última guerra do mundo bruxo, ele o fizera... Como alguém poderia confiar de uma maneira tão cega numa pessoa como esta?

E agora ele a tinha mordido, a julgar pela cena. E, se a personalidade de Mina fosse tão fraca quanto aparentava, Snape provavelmente acabara de ganhar uma poderosa aliada.

A melhor coisa que ele podia fazer naquele momento era ficar tão próximo quanto possível do casal... E esperar a confirmação de um terceiro para poder enfiar uma estaca no coração de Snape e acabar com tudo.

Com um suspiro, Van Helsing observou o sol se pôr no horizonte.

Era melhor voltar para o castelo.

XxXxXxX

- Conde Drácula?

Mina assentiu.

- Sem sombra de dúvida. É ele quem deve nos ajudar, mas... Bem, o Conde---

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu, fazendo um estrondo.

Van Helsing entrava, sem tirar os olhos ameaçadores de Snape.

Disse, rispidamente:

- Conde? – Voltou-se para Mina. – Conde _Drácula_?

Mina suspirou, tentando sorrir.

- Sim, o Conde Drácula. Ele é o pai do clã do nosso vampiro.

- O que significa que teremos que falar com ele?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Por favor, não tente matá-lo dessa vez!

Ele sorriu, pegando de baixo da mesa um dos atiradores de flechas que há alguns dias Mina usara para aprender a matar vampiros.

- Claro que não! Quando agente parte?

Ela tentou tirar a arma das mãos dele – que estava estrategicamente apontada para um Snape bastante apreensivo. Quando ele soltou, Mina cambaleou com o peso do objeto e colocou-o displicentemente sobre uma cadeira.

- Muito bem... – Van Helsing deu de ombros. – Eu _não_ vou tentar matá-lo. Decreto de Amizade, ele virou bonzinho, já sei! Quando nós vamos?

- Eu estive pensando... talvez fosse melhor você ir! Quer dizer, você já conhece a fera, de qualquer modo!

Ele sentou-se sobre a mesa, olhando com escárnio para Mina.

- Mina, sinceramente, por que você está nessa profissão?

- Porque minha m---

- Você morre de medo de vampiros! Por que levaria tão a sério um pedido da sua mãe?

Ela baixou o olhar. Com uma voz angustiada, respondeu:

- Ela estava morrendo, Senhor Van Helsing. Claro que eu levei a sério o pedido.

Sentindo que o clima estava ficando tenso, Snape decidiu intervir e, com um tom ameno, voltou ao assunto principal daquela conversa.

- Se o Conde Drácula é tudo o que dizem, ele só vai nos receber se uma mulher nos acompanhar.

- Mas é missão do Centro de Vampirologia! Ele não pode recusar! – Mina protestou.

- Mas nós não fazemos parte do Centro de Vampirologia. Eu sou um diretor de escola, e ele é apenas... um desafeto.

- O que quer dizer que eu não tenho escapatória?

- Exatamente.

Ela suspirou e mordeu o lábio até sangrar – os sentidos de Snape se aguçaram.

Van Helsing, pensativo, disse.

- Mina, por favor, tire os óculos e solte o seu cabelo.

Meio contrariada, ela o fez, arrancado uma expressão um tanto animada de Van Helsing.

- Talvez nós tenhamos que fazer algumas mudanças, antes desse encontro...

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus para a **Shey**, que betou mais esse cap. E, claro, meus mais profundos agradecimentos ao pessoal que revisou: **Renata, Lois, BastetAzazis, DevilAir **e** Rachel Bekter**._


	14. Longa Noite E Muito Longo Dia

**CAPÍTULO XIV. LONGA NOITE... E MUITO LONGO DIA**

Se o que a incomodava mais era estar indo ao encontro do vampiro mais temido de todos os tempos ou ter de mudar de visual para conseguir isso, ela não sabia. Mas que ela não estava nem um pouquinho feliz com a situação, ah, isso ela não estava!

Mina tirou os seus óculos e passou a mão pelo rosto.

Olhou-se no espelho.

De fato, era bem parecida com a mãe, muito embora jamais fosse ter um terço da beleza que esta possuía em vida.

Bufando, ela se levantou rapidamente da sua penteadeira. Imediatamente a sua vista escureceu e ela sentiu uma tontura tão grande que pensou que fosse desmaiar. Segurou-se na parede e levou uma mão à testa, respirando fundo e esperando que aquele mal-estar passasse.

Tão logo se sentiu um pouco melhor, lembrou que Madame Pomfrey lhe havia receitado algumas poções fortificantes. Talvez elas ajudassem.

Ainda se apoiando na parede, Mina encaminhou-se para um cabide que ficava perto da porta do seu quarto. Lá estava pendurado o blazer que usara naquela tarde. Dentro do bolso, encontrou o pedaço de pergaminho.

Mas aquilo não era uma receita.

Na verdade, era um bilhete... Um bilhete marcando um encontro.

Sentindo o coração falhar, Mina viu todo o mal-estar ser substituído por um sentimento diferente: medo. Sem pensar duas vezes, encaminhou-se para o quarto de Snape.

XxXxXxX

As noites eram mais longas quando não se tinha a necessidade de dormir...

Quando as poções não funcionavam, porque o seu corpo não mais tinha vida...

Quando a escuridão apenas o deixava mais desperto...

Ele suspirou, tentando fechar os olhos e descansar. Mas batidas insistentes na porta logo o fizeram levantar.

Pronto para expulsar o inconveniente que vinha lhe incomodar àquela hora, Snape escancarou a porta. Mas o seu semblante irritadiço logo se desmontou quando viu que era Mina quem estava lá.

- Srta. Stoker?

Mina suspirou, empurrando Snape levemente para o lado e invadindo o quarto.

- Isso estava em meu bolso.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. São as poções que Pomfrey lhe receitou. E daí?

- Isso não é apenas uma receita, Senhor Snape. É um bilhete. Um bilhete onde o senhor marca um encontro com Madame Rosmerta, exatamente no dia em que ela desapareceu.

Finalmente, o semblante dele ficou preocupado. Deu um passo em direção de Mina e, com a voz muito mais mansa que de costume, tentou desculpar-se.

- Não é o que parece.

- Como eu posso ignorar essa evidência, Senhor Snape?

As mãos grandes tocaram levemente os ombros dela.

- Você disse mais cedo que confiava em mim.

- Meu coração confia em você. – Snape se sentiu aquecer com estas palavras. – Mas a minha mente... Esse pedaço de pergaminho é suficiente para lhe pôr em Azkaban. Isso lhe põe como o seqüestrador de Rosmerta. 'Ele era alto e vestia-se de negro; parecia não querer ser identificado', não foi isso que a nossa testemunha disse? Combina bastante com você.

- Isso é porque _era_ eu.

Mina parou de respirar por um momento. Colocou a mão sobre a boca, chocada.

- Você...?

- Mas eu _não_ a matei. – Snape caminhou cambaleante até uma cadeira e despencou nela. Começou a explicar. – Desde que me tornei vampiro, tenho dificuldade para controlar certas... _necessidades_. Rosmerta foi a maneira que eu encontrei para não atacar nenhuma das sétimo-anistas que sempre me aparecem aqui com pouca roupa. Eu tinha um caso com ela. Marquei um encontro e era _eu_ quem conversava com ela; eu sou o homem da descrição.

- Então você...?

- _Não_, Srta. Stoker. Eu tomei alguns drinks com Rosmerta e fui com ela para os fundos do bar, sim. Quando terminei... _Você sabe_, quando tudo terminou, eu voltei para o castelo. Deixei-a lá, viva e bem.

Ela baixou o seu olhar. O coração batia tão forte que era um barulho quase ensurdecedor para Snape.

- Eu... eu tenho que pensar sobre isso.

E, sem mais, saiu.

XxXxXxX

- Stoker! Mina!

Na tarde seguinte, Van Helsing entrava na sala escura das masmorras, interrompendo a conversa amigável que Deus sabe como Mina Stoker estava conseguindo manter com Severo Snape.

A bizarra mulher levantou o rosto que, há pouco, estava grudado num papel aonde minúsculas letras podiam ser vistas.

- O que você está fazendo?

Stoker se levantou, estendendo o pedaço de pergaminho para o homem a sua frente.

- A carta para o Conde Drácula. Estou solicitando uma visita amigável para eu, você e o Senhor Snape.

Ele assentiu.

- Você manda hoje?

- Eu mando _agora_, na verdade. Ela já está pronta. E espero a resposta para logo.

Van Helsing crispou os lábios, aproximando-se mais um centímetro de Mina, e dizendo, em tom sombrio.

- Pois é bom que seja marcado logo. Animais, na floresta proibida, foram encontrados mortos. Duas marcas de dentes, e nenhum sangue.

Mina olhou dele para Severo, adiantando-se, então, para a porta.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada na floresta. Senhor Snape, você poderia enviar a carta, por favor.

Ele apenas assentiu e a viu deixar a sala.

Os dois homens que ficaram trocaram olhares odiosos assim que a porta se fechou.

Severo cruzou os braços, enquanto se recostava mais à cadeira, tentando parecer relaxado.

- Van Helsing – cumprimentou.

Van Helsing deu um passo à frente, sentando-se numa mesa onde vários ingredientes de poções estavam expostos.

- Snape. Decidiu aparecer? Parece mais bem-disposto... Andou se alimentando?

O olhar de Severo ficou mais gelado... e em nada afetou o seu oponente.

- De fato. Quando não se pode descansar, alimentação é a única coisa que repõe energias.

- Já ouvi vampiros falando assim...

Um infame sorriso se formou no lábio de Snape.

- Aposto que sim, afinal, você lida com muitos deles.

- E estou lidando com um nesse momento – Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Nesse caso, que estamos investigando.

Ele assentiu, lentamente.

- Nesse caso que estamos investigando.

Os dois se olharam num minuto tenso de silêncio, quando Van Helsing finalmente falou:

- Eu vou lhe matar, Snape. E nada mais vai me dar tamanha satisfação. Se eu flagrar o que todos já sabem, te matarei.

E saiu do quarto, deixando um Snape mais preocupado do que queria demonstrar.

XxXxXxX

A noite tinha caído, mas as preocupações daquele nefasto dia ainda estavam longe de serem tiradas das cabeças dos adultos daquele castelo.

Não foram um ou dois animais que apareceram mortos na floresta proibida: foram dezenas.

Mina ajudava a empilhar o último corpo – de um pequeno esquilo –, quando Severo apareceu para se juntar ao grupo.

- Então?

Mina suspirou, limpando o suor que respingava a sua testa.

- Trinta e dois animais. Dois deles, de grande porte... O nosso amigo estava faminto.

- Ou forte o suficiente para caçar – Van Helsing completou.

- É certo que foi ele?

Mina assentiu.

- Não vou fazer as poções, porque as vítimas não são humanas... mas pela forma da mordida, circunferência da incisão e profundidade, é ele mesmo.

Snape se aproximou, certificando-se de manter a sua voz baixa o suficiente para Van Helsing não ouvi-lo.

- Você ainda confia em mim?

Mina suspirou.

- Sim.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu queria lhe dizer---

Mas ele jamais disse. O piar de uma coruja o fez calar.

Mina virou-se para ver a sua coruja se aproximar.

Em sua pata esquerda, ela viu um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, que continha apenas as seguintes palavras:

"_O Conde Drácula os receberá às onze da noite pontualmente."_

Consultou um pequeno relógio de bolso que tinha sido presente do seu pai.

Mordeu o lábio, olhando para Severo.

- Nós temos quatro horas para nos arrumarmos e chegarmos ao castelo de Drácula, na Transilvânia.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor! _

_Mil bjus para a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse capítulo. E, claro, para as meninas que revisaram: __**BastetAzazis, **__**DevilAir, **__**Lua Mirage2, **__**Lois**__ e __**Renata**_


	15. Grandes Transformações

**CAPÍTULO XV. GRANDES TRANSFORMAÇÕES**

Mina suspirou, sentando-se na penteadeira do seu quarto. Em alguns momentos, Van Helsing entraria ali, trazendo consigo um vestido e exigindo que ela se fizesse bonita.

Lentamente, ela tirou os grandes óculos que cobria o seu rosto e se olhou demoradamente no espelho.

'_Não! Eu não quero!'_

Mina sabia bem que o seu rosto não poderia ser considerado feio. Tampouco o seu corpo, que era esguio... Dessa forma, Mina provavelmente se encaixava nos padrões de beleza.

Mas era uma beleza que ela sempre fizera questão de esconder. Sempre preferiu ser reconhecida pela sua personalidade e inteligência... já existiam muitas mulheres que mais se portavam como cabides do que como seres-humanos nesse mundo. Ela não precisava ser mais uma.

Ainda assim, naquele momento, ela teria de se portar como um cabide para poder fazer o seu trabalho... E, de quebra, se encontrar com o maior vampiro de todos os tempos: o Conde Drácula.

Esse pensamento fez um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha.

A mera idéia de ter um encontro direto com aquele vampiro em particular a deixava a beira de um ataque de nervos. Mina tinha medo de vampiros, isso não era segredo para ninguém... Era no mínimo óbvia a sua relutância a participar desse encontro. E não a deixava nem um pouco mais confortável a idéia de que teria de se embelezar para fazer o papel de isca...

Duas leves batidas na porta a despertaram de seus pensamentos. Van Helsing entrava em seu quarto com um longo vestido vermelho dobrado em suas mãos.

- Vista isso, solte esse cabelo e, pelo amor de Deus, coloque um pouco de maquiagem. Eu sei que você não é a sua mãe, mas é o melhor que temos.

Sem mais palavras, ele colocou o vestido sobre a cama e saiu.

Mina quase sentiu vontade de chorar.

Com um longo suspiro, ela desfez o desajeitado coque. Seus cabelos lisos e acobreados caíram-lhe até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, emoldurado-lhe o rosto de uma maneira que, sim, o deixava bem mais bonito.

Passou nos lábios um batom avermelhado – e isso era o máximo que conseguiria fazer, pois nunca se interessou em aprender a se maquiar.

Lentamente, Mina se levantou, despiu-se e colocou o vestido.

Suspirou mais uma vez, vendo o vestido colar em seu corpo miúdo e revelá-lo. Por sorte, o decote não ficava nos seus seios – eles não eram grandes o suficiente para preencher um decote muito avantajado. No entanto, ao virar de costas, ela percebeu quão indiscreto era o decote atrás do vestido, deixando as suas costas totalmente nuas. A fenda que tinha nas pernas, graças a Deus, era discreta, revelando apenas, ao andar, suas canelas e os pés, postos numa delicada sandália negra de salto fino.

Brincos de brilhantes completavam o visual.

Mais uma vez, Mina se olhou no espelho da penteadeira. Sim, ela estava bonita. Na verdade, nunca se parecera tanto com a mãe.

Uma pena que não estava se sentindo bem.

XxXxXxX

Van Helsing e Snape esperavam Mina sair de quarto com certa ansiedade. Nenhum dos dois tinha certeza sobre como ela estaria quando finalmente aparecesse bem vestida... Mas a imagem que eles viram deixar o quarto certamente excedeu as suas expectativas.

Van Helsing, no entanto, foi o único a demonstrar a surpresa: Ao ver Mina, ele ficou lívido, boquiaberto. Antes que pudesse controlá-las, as palavras escaparam pelos seus lábios.

- Você está tão parecida com a sua mãe.

Mina crispou os lábios.

- Mamãe era loira. E ela jamais usaria um vestido assim. E a propósito, não existe a menor possibilidade de _eu_ vestir isso aqui! Não tem pano nas costas!

Van Helsing se aproximou um pouco dela, sorrindo de uma maneira que poucas vezes Mina tinha visto.

- É necessário, Mina. Acredite, o vestido ficou bom. E você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que Drácula não fica muito amigável quando não esta na presença de uma mulher. Especialmente se _eu_ estiver visitando-o.

Ela suspirou.

- Anos! Eu passo anos e anos me esforçando para ser reconhecida pela minha inteligência e pelo meu trabalho, e a única forma de eu entrar em contato com alguém que eu _não quero_ ver, é colocar um vestido _nada_ comportado e usar a beleza que eu não tenho!

- Você tem.

Por um momento, Mina pensou que tais palavras tivessem vindo de Snape... Mas, não. Ele _jamais_ diria algo assim. Foi então que ela percebeu que aquela voz vinha do homem que já há algum tempo estivera parado na porta, observando o trio.

O vice-diretor Slughorn.

Com o seu costumeiro sorriso, ele disse:

- Vocês vão aonde?

Snape falou pela primeira vez desde que Mina tinha aparecido com o vestido:

- Falar com o Conde Drácula. Não dá pra adiar esse encontro... o vampiro deve estar perto, e eu temo que ele possa atacar Hogwarts.

Horácio sorriu, nervoso.

- Mas não há possibilidades disso acontecer, há? Quer dizer, o castelo é seguro.

Snape deu de ombros.

- Quem sabe? Ao que parece, esse vampiro gosta de sangue-fresco. E aqui ele pode encontrar muito. Nós já vamos, Horácio.

XxXxXxX

- Pessoal, eu não quero apressar vocês, mas nós só temos mais meia hora!

Os dois homens olharam para Mina que, cansada de andar de salto fino pela areia da floresta proibida, parou.

Severo disse.

- Eu adoraria aparatar, mas o nosso amigo Van Helsing tem medo de mágica, ao que parece.

- Eu não tenho medo! – Van Helsing bradou. – Eu apenas não gosto de ser guiado por coisas que eu não entendo e nem posso fazer!

- _Trouxa_!

- _Aberração_!

Mina bufou.

- Isso não está ajudando... O Conde disse que nos espera às onze horas em ponto! O que quer dizer que ele não tolerará um atraso – ela olhou pra Van Helsing, cansada. – Por favor! Se você não quiser aparatar com ele, você aparata comigo! Nós vamos direto pra o Centro de Vampirologia, e lá nos pegamos uma chave de portal internacional!

Ele olhou de Mina para Severo.

E suspirou.

- Muito bem, eu vou.

XxXxXxX

Após pegar a chave de portal no centro de vampirologia, Mina, Severo e Van Helsing finalmente chegam à porta do castelo de Drácula.

Mina olhou no relógio, com satisfação.

- Ainda temos um minuto.

Van Helsing bufou e bateu três vezes com a pesada aldrava de ferro da porta de madeira.

Com um rangido sinistro, ela se abriu. Atrás dela um mordomo velho, magro e extremamente pálido, com enormes olheiras e olhar cansado dava as boas-vindas aos convidados.

Ele examinou Mina dos pés a cabeça, e disse:

- Admirável pontualidade – forte sotaque inglês. – Por favor, me acompanhem.

O castelo era imenso, ricamente decorado, e completamente escuro.

Na medida em que eles caminhavam, tochas de fogo se acendiam, iluminando tão-somente o seu caminho, e dando à Mina a nítida sensação de estar participando de uma cena de filme de terror.

O mordomo dizia:

- Eu trabalho para o Conde há muito tempo. Ele mesmo me deu o abraço, há oitocentos e trinta e sete anos, exatamente. Sou um dos seus primeiro empregados, e tenho orgulho de dizer que presenciei a época de ouro do meu Conde. Os dias de hoje são uma vergonha na história dos vampiros, ele compartilha dessa opinião. Antigamente, éramos mais temidos e respeitados.

"Eu conheci os mais famosos e temidos vampiros de todos os tempos. Lembro como se fosse ontem, por exemplo, quando Scarlet Leigh adentrou este castelo, para ser uma das noivas do Conde. Estava perdida, coitada, e eu me tornei um dos melhores amigos dela. Eu a ajudei a se tornar uma das mais cruéis vampiras da história, exercia uma grande influência sobre ela. Isso aconteceu há quatrocentos e dezessete anos. Também posso me lembrar das ilustres visitas da ilustre Elizabeth Bathory – húngara, mas morou com o meu Senhor por um tempo –, Ivan, o Terrível, e de Vlad Tepes."

Uma fina escada agora estava para ser subida pelos visitantes.

Às margens da escada, belas mulheres nuas choravam uma lamúria fina, enquanto estendiam as mãos para os visitantes, como se quisessem ser salvas. Um balé funesto, que assustou todos os visitantes.

O mordomo continuou.

- Ignorem essas mulheres. São as noivas que o meu Amo desprezou... Elas não conseguiram se desprender do castelo e aqui continuam. São apaixonadas pelo Conde e o querem de volta, por isso ficam aqui, se lamuriando. Elas são confinadas à esse espaço por uma questão puramente estética, mas podem deixar o castelo a hora em que quiserem.

Uma grande porta, que levou a mais um aposento escuro.

O mordomo parou.

- Eu fico aqui. O Conde os encontrará lá dentro.

Van Helsing foi o primeiro a atravessar a porta, seguido imediatamente por Snape. Por último, uma muito relutante Mina.

Com um baque ensurdecedor, a porta atrás deles se fechou – Mina quase pulou de susto, enquanto os dois homens permaneceram inalterados.

A sala ficou em completo breu por um momento, até que, de uma só vez, dezenas de tochas se acenderam em total sincronia, fazendo um barulho não muito agradável.

Severo se esquivou com a claridade.

O salão era gigantesco, mas quase nada era visto nele. As paredes de pedra nua traziam alguns quadros e, no chão, um enorme tapete vinho levava a um trono.

E, imponentemente sentado nele, estava o Conde Drácula.

Lentamente, o homem alto de porte atlético que trajava somente negro foi se aproximando do pequeno grupo de pessoas. Mina prendeu a respiração – alguns vampiros são naturalmente atraentes, mas ele certamente estava _bem_ acima da média.

Enquanto Van Helsing ficou tenso ao encontrar o seu velho inimigo e Snape continuava com aquele rosto um tanto inexpressivo, Mina simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos da figura masculina.

Drácula era um homem alto e musculoso. Apesar da longa idade, aparentaria ter por volta de quarenta anos, se fosse mortal. Os longos cabelos negros moldavam o seu rosto e contrastavam com a sua palidez quase aristocrática. Os olhos negros se cravaram aos de Mina.

O coração dela acelerou e o seu rosto corou.

Tão levemente quanto uma carícia, ele segurou a mão dela e levou até os seus lábios, parando antes de encostar.

- Você deve ser Mina Stoker. A senhorita é _muito_ bem vinda.

Ela não conseguiu segurar uma risadinha sem graça.

Soltando a sua mão, ele se virou para Van Helsing.

- Gabriel. Já faz muito tempo desde o nosso último encontro. Espero que não tenha vindo para me matar, dessa vez?

Van Helsing não respondeu, executando o Conde com o olhar.

Por fim, ele virou-se para Severo.

- E você... quem diria, meus amigos vieram acompanhados de um vampiro!

**XxXxXxX**

_Yeah, eu demorei..._

_Mas revisem msm assim, oks?? XD_

_Bjus para __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap... E, naturalmente, para o pessoal que revisou: __**Luana Devil (DevilAir???), Lois, Lua Mirage2, BastetAzazis e Luci.**_


	16. O Conde

**CAPÍTULO XVI. O CONDE**

_ - E você... quem diria, meus amigos vieram acompanhados de um vampiro!_

Van Helsing abriu um discreto sorriso. Finalmente ele recebia a confirmação que tanto esperou. Um brilho assassino tomou conta dos seus olhos quando começou a pensar que em fim tinha carta branca para matar o Diretor.

De esguelha, espiou o semblante de Mina; ela estava preocupada... Realmente não gostaria de magoar a moça, mas, se esse era o preço que teria de pagar para ver Snape morto, pagaria.

E ninguém mais sentiria falta de um vampiro não registrado...

Drácula riu-se, percebendo a inquietude do seu antigo inimigo.

- Ora, ora, Gabriel... De repente o seu coração ficou acelerado... De uma forma que eu nunca senti... nem mesmo nas inúmeras vezes que você, sem sucesso, tentou me matar. Vai dizer que não sabia que o nosso amigo é um vampiro?

Os olhos de Van Helsing cravaram-se em Snape.

- De fato, Drácula, tentaram me esconder esse fato.

O sorriso sarcástico do Conde se alargou.

- Está ficando enferrujado, meu velho amigo... – Voltou-se para Mina. – A nossa bela amiga Mina Stoker não reagiu com surpresa alguma...

- Talvez esse fosse um segredo de amantes.

Mina corou, enquanto o Conde se aproximava de Snape.

- É difícil dizer as emoções de um homem quando o seu coração não bate. Acho que é por isso que você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto aqui... fora a Srta. Stoker, claro.

Snape nada disse ou fez, permanecendo duro e inexpressivo. Um silêncio tenso se instalou naquela sala fria. Mina mordeu o lábio e, nervosa, decidiu começar a falar sobre trabalho. Talvez assim os ânimos se acalmassem.

- Conde... Eu queria que fôssemos logo para o assunto que nos interessa, se for possível.

Ele virou-se lentamente, quase flutuando até ela.

- O que você desejar, minha querida. Ao trabalho.

E, do nada, um grande birô apareceu bem no meio daquela sala, para onde ele flutuou – dessa vez literalmente – e sentou-se. Apontou para as três cadeiras que se materializavam em frente à mesa.

Os três caminharam, Mina um pouco relutante, até a mesa. Apenas Van Helsing se recusou a sentar.

- O que traz vocês aqui?

Foi Mina quem se dispôs a explicar a situação.

- Bem, assassinatos estão ocorrendo no vilarejo de Hogsmeade. As amostras recolhidas entre os corpos mostram que o responsável é alguém do seu bando. Conde, nós estamos aqui para requerer a sua ajuda nesse caso.

O Conde Drácula crispou os seus lábios finos, olhando para Snape com puro desdém.

- E vocês não têm nenhuma _pista_ de que possa ser o culpado? Porque eu tenho um palpite...

Snape rolou os olhos para a acusação do vampiro. Como se apontasse o óbvio, falou com uma voz aborrecida:

- Não fui eu.

Van Helsing bufou.

A linha fina dos lábios de Drácula curvou-se.

- Parece que nem todos concordam com isso, meu caro amigo. Mas – ele continuou com uma voz falsamente solicita – eu posso lhe ajudar a provar a sua _inocência_ analisando as amostras... – virou-se galanteador para Mina – caso a Srta. as tenha trazido.

Mina deu um sorrisinho tímido e agradeceu aos céus por poder esconder a vermelhidão em seu rosto ao baixá-lo para olhar a bolsa e retirar dela as amostras. As entregou para o Conde e, enquanto ele as analisava, ela torcia os dedos em antecipação. Não demorou muito para que o Conde dissesse:

- Sinto não poder ajudar.

Por um momento, Mina apenas olhou-o, incrédula. Como ele não podia ajudar? Era responsabilidade e _dever_ dele ajudar! No momento seguinte, num incomum ataque de raiva, ela levantou-se da sua cadeira e apoiou-se à mesa. Os olhos do Conde brilharam à visão privilegiada do decote outrora discreto.

- O senhor é o antecessor desse vampiro! O pai do seu clã! É a sua responsabilidade, segundo o Decreto de Amizade entre Vampiros e Hom---

- Blá, blá, blá! – Ele se inclinou, aproximando o seu rosto do dela. A inconveniente proximidade fez Mina estremecer e corar. – E o que mais tem nesse maldito contrato? _Nunca me deixaram ler_! E, de qualquer forma, caso você não se lembre, Mina Stoker, durante a guerra passada _vários_ vampiros se rebelaram! Tudo o que sei é que o pai desse vampiro em questão é Armand Rosentod, vampiro que matou _dezenas_ durante a guerra! Ele costumava _apenas_ matar, mas, ao que parece, vampirizou esse nosso amiguinho aqui. E, adivinhem: ele morreu! E isso é uma surpresa para mim também! – Ele suspirou, recostando-se nobremente à cadeira e voltando à sua expressão misteriosamente serena. – Se eu soubesse, teria catalogado-o e ajudaria vocês, afinal eu não sou mais o Conde Drácula: sou apenas uma marionete do Centro de Vampirologia.

Acuada, Mina retornou à cadeira. Voltou-se para Snape e Van Helsing, que olhavam com certo ódio para o Conde.

- Então não temos mais nada apara fazer aqui – suspirou. – Voltamos para a estaca-zero.

Mais um sorriso sádico do Conde Drácula deixou bem óbvio que ele não queria muito que este vampiro fosse capturado. Lentamente, ele se levantou – o que fez com que Mina e Snape o seguissem – e caminhou até os indesejados hóspedes.

- Uma pena – o Conde disse, sem muita convicção. – Ficaria _feliz_ que oferecer-lhes um pouco mais da minha... _hospitalidade_. Adoraria que você passasse uma noite aqui, Gabriel, com as minhas antigas noivas...

Mina sentiu um arrepio cruzar a sua espinha só de pensar o que aquelas vampiras famintas que vira no pé da escada poderiam fazer com um desafeto do seu antigo amante.

- Muito obrigado, Drácula.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar frio... Até que os olhos negros e profundos do Conde desviaram-se para Mina e, com um brilho lascivo, contemplou-a.

- Então podem ir... Podem ir assim que...

E, antes do Conde terminar a frase, Mina sentiu um forte puxão em seu braço e mãos firmes em sua cintura. Como um vendaval, o Conde arrastou-a para o fundo da sala. Antes que Snape e Van Helsing pudessem sequer pensar em reagir, uma grade de ferro despencou com um barulho estrondoso, separando pela metade a sala e deixando os dois homens perplexos, irados e – por que não dizer? – temerosos.

- FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! – Gritou Van Helsing para Snape.

- Eu não posso! O mordomo ficou com a minha varinha!

Mais apavorada que os dois estava Mina. A mulher não conseguia esboçar reação alguma, a não ser olhar o homem que, agora, baixara a luz da sala e criara um clima mais... _romântico_?!

Se foi de medo ou excitação ela jamais soube... Mas, enquanto o Conde Drácula – o mais temido e desejado dos vampiros – a rodeava, analisando o seu corpo e lhe enviando olhares que lhe despia, Mina sentia arrepios cruzarem o seu corpo.

Mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se, mais uma vez, corar violentamente.

- Conde... Er... O que exatamente o senhor tem em mente?

As mãos do Conde Drácula mais uma vez insinuaram-se pela sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

- Muita coisa, minha querida – ele lhe disse com um olhar lascivo cheio de segundas intenções. – Mas, por hora não farei nada. _Por hora_.

Ela engoliu, vendo os lábios do Conde se aproximar perigosamente dos dela – mas involuntariamente soltou um suspiro frustrado quando ele parou, deixando os lábios a meros centímetros de distância. Os corpos se colaram mais.

Drácula sorriu satisfeito ao perceber o suspiro frustrado dela contra os seus próprios lábios. Ele podia ouvir o coração de Mina bater... Tão acelerado... Isso o excitava. O sangue daquela mulher era tão fresco... tão imaculado... Já fazia algum tempo que ele não provava coisa assim.

Ele, com a sua experiência, sabia bem que, por baixo daquele rosto corado; por baixo daquela timidez, tinha uma verdadeira mulher. Ele sabia que, se fosse mordida, aquela meninota um tanto desengonçada que estava a sua frente deixaria de existir... E, se ela o deixasse adestrar a nova mulher que ela se tornaria...

- Por hora? Do que você está falando, senhor?

Tímida... E um tanto ingênua! Uma mistura diferente da que ele estava acostumado, com certeza... Não conseguiu evitar que o seu sorriso se alargasse.

- Eu vou dispensar uma das minhas noivas. Já estou com Gabrielle há muitas décadas e, se ela ficar mais um pouco, fará o aniversário de um século comigo. Um século é muito tempo. É hora de deixá-la ir. Dessa forma, apenas duas me restarão. Eu sou um homem muito carente, Mina. Não sei ficar com tão poucas companheiras. Três o número ideal!

"Eu, então, começarei logo a... _fase de testes_ para encontrar uma terceira noiva. E, assim que eu inicio a minha procura, você me aparece: Um diamante bruto pronto para ser lapidado por mim!"

Uma das mãos do Conde insinuou-se por debaixo do vestido de Mina, acariciando a macia coxa. Ela enrubesceu mais ainda. Sabendo que era o _certo_ a ser feito, ela delicadamente tirou a mão do Conde dali – embora o seu corpo pedisse que ela se deixasse levar. Aparentemente, Drácula não se insultou com a pequena rejeição, colocando a sua mão de volta na cintura de Mina e a trazendo ainda mais para perto.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela e em seu ouvido sussurrou.

- Fique aqui. Deixe-me descobrir se você realmente é a noiva perfeita.

Sem perceber, ao receber essa proposta Mina olhou para Snape. Sentiu borboletas revoarem em seu estômago quando os seus olhares se cruzaram. Seu coração acelerou ainda mais... O que, naturalmente, não passou despercebido pelo Conde, que apertou mais a sua cintura.

Ela voltou a encará-lo, tentando afastar seus corpos.

- Conde, olhe, você está enganado! Quer dizer, eu _estou_ bonitinha, eu sei... Mas a produção foi tanta que, acredite, não há mais _nada_ aqui a ser lapidado – tentou sorrir. – Eu sou tímida, desengonçada, insegura... Se você me visse como eu me visto normalmente, jamais teria pensado em me propor isso.

O conde apenas revirou os olhos, bufou e a largou – Mina quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Imediatamente, as grades que separava a sala em duas se ergueu – os dois homens apressaram-se para protegê-la.

- Bem, acho que a missão de vocês acabou. Mas devo fazer um pedido: da próxima vez que vierem, tragam como _isca_ uma mulher que não esteja apaixonada por outro vampiro.

Se Snape tivesse um coração, ele certamente teria acelerado naquele momento.

XxXxXxX

O caminho de volta para o castelo foi, no mínimo, silencioso.

A chave de portal no centro de Vampirologia, a aparatação para Hogwarts... O caminho permanecia tranqüilo pela Floresta Proibida, até que, sem aviso, Van Helsing atacou Snape com um murro certeiro.

Ele cambaleou para trás. Com o golpe, ficou impossível evitar que os seus olhos tornassem-se brancos e os seus caninos crescessem.

Van Helsing deu um breve sorriso maldoso, enquanto tirava do seu sobretudo negro uma estaca de prata.

- Eu sabia! Diga-me, qual a razão de termos passado tanto tempo procurando um culpado, quando ele estava bem na nossa frente?

Mina mordeu o lábio, nervosa.

- Senhor Van Helsing, não foi ele!

- Não foi? Só vejo um vampiro nas proximidades!

- Eu não fiz nada, Van Helsing!

- Claro que não! Você só estava se _alimentando_! – ele se voltou para Mina. – E você sabia, Stoker! Sabia e escondeu! Você tem idéia do que quase causou? Você se deixou morder, não deixou?

Snape deu um passo para trás, tentando achar a sua varinha nas vestes. Tentou ponderar.

- Testes podem ser feitos, Van Helsing! Eu sequer sou do clã de Drácula!

- É um vampiro não registrado que não faria falta nenhuma no mundo!

E isso deu a discussão por encerrada. Van Helsing avançou com a estaca para Snape... na mesma hora em que ele alcançou a varinha. Snape, com a rapidez adquirida em seus longos anos de Comensal da Morte, sacou-a.

É impossível saber o que ocorreria primeiro: um violento feitiço ou uma estaca cravada no coração. É impossível, pois antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, palavras desesperadas escaparam pela garganta de Mina:

- Pai, não faça isso! Eu o amo!

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor._

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap!! E, claro, para o pessoal que revisou: __**BastetAzazis, DevilAir, Tina Granger1, Lua Mirage2, Kure e Lo1s**_


	17. Rosmerta

**CAPÍTULO XVII **

**ROSMERTA**

'_Não faça isso, pai! Eu o amo!'_

O mundo pareceu congelar por um momento. Mina fechou os olhos e, cabisbaixa, deu um longo e sofrido suspiro: os dois segredos que ela guardava com tanta obstinação haviam sido revelados daquela maneira tão... _displicente_.

Os dois homens, com razão, esqueceram completamente a briga ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Em choque, encararam-na. Por longos minutos, a única coisa que podia ser ouvida era o som da floresta.

Van Helsing foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque momentâneo. Respirando fundo, perguntou:

- O que você disse? Do que você me chamou?

Com a voz muito mais baixa do que de costume, Mina respondeu:

- Nada de importante, Sr. Van Helsing. Eu apenas queria que vocês parassem de brigar.

- Você disse que eu sou o seu _pai_?

Mina suspirou mais uma vez. Sentiu os seus olhos queimarem, e teve de reunir uma força sobre-humana para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Obrigou-se a olhar os olhos de Van Helsing.

- Sim, Gabriel Van Helsing, eu disse isso. O senhor é meu pai.

Van Helsing assentiu lentamente. A expressão que tomou conta do rosto dele quase assustou a Vampiróloga: era como se, pela primeira vez, aquele homem, sempre tão forte e seguro, simplesmente não soubesse como agir.

Com o seu coração doendo, Mina deu um passo em direção a ele e pousou levemente a mão sobre o seu ombro. O toque pareceu despertar Van Helsing. Rapidamente, ele se afastou. Suas feições contorceram-se em fúria e ele se voltou para Severo. Com a voz dura, disse:

- Eu lhe darei uma chance, um prazo: você tem até amanhã para descobrir o responsável pelos ataques. Se não conseguir, eu te mato e dou o caso por encerrado.

E, andando mais rápido que conseguiu, apesar dos seus passos cambaleantes, rumou para o castelo. Na sua mente, um turbilhão de pensamentos e lembranças... _uma filha_! Como ele nunca soube? Por que Emily não lhe contara?...

Apenas uma coisa era certa: naquela noite ele não mais tinha condições de matar Snape ou qualquer outro: queria apenas pensar no passado e remoer antigas mágoas...

Alheios aos conflitos de Van Helsing, Severo e Mina continuavam parados na floresta. Snape de certa forma já sabia a algum tempo da paixão de Mina... Quando o Conde Drácula falou, momentos antes, que ela estava apaixonada por um vampiro, ele teve certeza. Mas nada foi tão espetacular quanto ouvir a confirmação pelos lábios dela.

Snape nunca foi um homem romântico... Mas estava, sim, sentindo algo diferente e impossível de ignorar... Era uma sensação boa, leve como uma brisa, que parecia acender algo dentro dele. Era diferente da atração... Diferente do mero desejo sexual que ele sempre sentira por outras mulheres – e, mesmo quando ele chegou a sentir um afeto real por essas mulheres do passado, jamais se sentiu com elas do jeito que agora se sentia com Mina... E ele estava gostando daquela sensação nova. Gostando tanto que decidiu que jamais a perderia.

Cuidadosamente, começou:

- Agora que Van Helsing se foi, imagino que queira dizer algo sobre a sua... _revelação_?

O coração de Mina falhou por um momento. Com um pesado suspiro, ela simplesmente disse:

- O que eu tenho a dizer? Você me ouviu.

Severo se aproximou dela.

- Eu já desconfiava.

- Não era a minha intenção, eu juro... Mas aconteceu. Eu estou disposta a esquecer.

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco. Suas mãos foram ao queixo dela, forçando-a a erguer o seu rosto e encará-lo. Mina perdeu o fôlego.

A lua refletia em seus olhos azuis, fazendo-os brilhar – Snape constatou. Os lábios entreabertos lhe convidavam. O coração dela batia tão forte que quase o ensurdecia... A mão dele escorregou para os cabelos dela, acariciando-os e, com um sussurro, ele disse:

- Não esqueça.

Mina suspirou, deixando um sorriso nervoso esboçar-se em seus lábios... isso foi pouco antes de erguer um pouco o seu rosto, oferecendo àquele homem os seus lábios. Seus olhos se fecharam. Desejo. Antecipação. Ele estava tão perto. O coração acelerou. As mãos suavam e tremiam...

E os lábios frios tocaram gentilmente os seus...

E um grande puxão em seus cabelos a fez gritar e cair para trás.

- EXPELLIARMUS!

O ataque foi tão repentino que Snape não teve tempo de antecipá-lo. A sua varinha foi jogada para longe e, quando ele deu por si, viu Rosmerta, a sua antiga amante, aproximar-se da mulher caída com uma expressão maníaca em seu rosto.

- Rosmerta!

Ela sequer virou-se para ele. Mina tentou se levantar e empunhar a sua varinha, mas foi impedida por um empurrão da agressora... que ela finalmente pôde identificar como a mulher seqüestrada pelo vampiro. Finalmente o medo tomou conta de cada célula do seu corpo. Rapidamente, Rosmerta pegou a varinha da vampiróloga e a atirou longe.

- _Deus_!

A mulher estremeceu e recuou um pouco à mera menção do Criador. Foi suficiente para que Snape chegasse por trás dela e a segurasse violentamente pelos cabelos e pela cintura, erguendo-a e tentando arrastá-la para longe de Mina...

...Tentando, pois, passado o susto, Rosmerta empunhou a sua varinha e a apontou para Snape, fazendo-o inevitavelmente recuar.

- Cuidado, Snape! – ela avisou. O seu rosto não era apenas maníaco... aquela expressão não podia ser humana. – Não me faça ter que usar essa varinha!

- Deixe-a em paz, Rosmerta – ele falou, sua voz, como sempre, controlada, apesar da tensão do momento.

Mina finalmente conseguiu se levantar. Olhou para Snape em desespero, como quem pergunta o que deve fazer em seguida.

Imediatamente, ela sentiu como se os seus olhos estivessem sendo perfurados pelos olhos negros dele e, em sua mente, ela pôde claramente ouvir a sua voz aveludada:

"_Fuja._"

Ela deu um passo para trás.

- Não se mexa! – A voz cortante de Rosmerta a fez paralisar. – Você, Stoker, deixe esta escola! Volte para a sua casa e os seus ridículos afazeres, ou será a próxima vítima! Seu sangue será saboreado como se fosse um licor raro.

Mina estremeceu. Procurou com o olhar a varinha de Snape... e, quando finalmente a viu, percebeu que ela estava muito longe. Não daria tempo...

Rosmerta se voltou para Snape, ainda apontando contra ele a varinha.

- E você... você merece isso!

Com um misto de medo, impotência e curiosidade, ele viu Rosmerta pegar uma seringa aproximar dele. Poderia ser algo letal? Um veneno não o mataria, ele sabia... Mas, talvez...

Segurou com força a mão de que aproximava a seringa – ela imediatamente forçou a varinha contra a garganta dele.

- Não me faça ficar violenta, Severo!

Sem outra alternativa, ele soltou-a.

Tudo, então, aconteceu muito rápido: Rosmerta conseguiu furar o seu pescoço, mas, antes que ela pudesse despejar o conteúdo em seu corpo, Snape apenas ouviu um gemido engasgado escapar da garganta dela e, em seguida, o seu corpo morto deslizar ao chão.

E então ele pôde ver Mina que, com um olhar assombrado, segurava trêmula uma ensangüentada estaca de prata.

Uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos – era tão claro que jamais matara alguém –, enquanto ela soltava a estaca e abraçava o seu próprio corpo.

- Perpendicular, entre as costelas. Diretamente no coração.

Snape olhou para o cadáver enquanto pegava a seringa para checar o seu conteúdo.

- Ela está sangrando muito. Isso não deveria acontecer.

Mina suspirou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Isso quer dizer que ela não era uma vampira, Sr. Snape. O verdadeiro vampiro a fez tomar um pouco do seu sangue e, assim, a escravizou. Ao eliminar o vampiro, ela voltaria ao normal... o que quer dizer que, tecnicamente, eu sou uma assassina e posso ser responsabilizada por isso.

Snape ficou calado, enquanto buscava a sua varinha. Quando voltou para junto do corpo, toda emoção pareceu deixar o seu corpo. Rapidamente, conjurou o feitiço da desilusão no cadáver de Rosmerta:

- Sendo assim, – disse – não comentaremos isso com ninguém. Ela já foi dada como vítima do Vampiro. Ninguém vai procurá-la.

Mina sentiu um calafrio e se perguntou como alguém conseguia ser tão indiferente?... Ainda assim, esconder aquela morte era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer – embora não fosse a coisa certa.

Sem mais querer pensar em seu crime, Mina desconversou:

- O que tinha na seringa?

- Sangue de Lobisomem – ele respondeu sem emoção.

- Isso lhe mataria em dois tempos.

- Mataria. Mas isso não me preocupa. O que me preocupa é que, seja quem for o nosso vampiro, ele está perto. Não conheço outro lugar onde se possa encontrar sangue de lobisomem nas redondezas, se não na sala onde estoco ingredientes para poções.

Mina mordeu seu lábio, sentindo-se um pouco mais nervosa – aparentemente, o vampiro tinha acesso ao castelo.

Os dois retomaram a sua caminhada.

- Mas como vamos identificá-lo, se voltamos a estaca zero?

- Não voltamos. Esse vampiro recebeu o seu abraço durante a guerra, e Scarlet Leigh sabia de todas as ações dos vampiros, naquela época... E eu tenho uma relação muito especial com ela.

Mina o olhou com espanto: Scarlet Leigh era uma das piores vampiras que já andaram pela terra. No quesito crueldade, talvez ela perdesse apenas para Drácula e para o próprio Lúcifer! Como ele poderia ter uma relação com ela? Como _qualquer pessoa_ conseguia manter uma relação com ela?

Com se lesse a repulsa nos olhos de Mina, Snape explicou:

- Foi Scarlet Leigh quem me deu o abraço.

XxXxXxX

O caminho para o castelo foi percorrido sem mais palavras.

O único diálogo que tiveram foi para combinar de ir ao encontro de Scarlet no fim da tarde do dia seguinte. Com sorte, eles descobriram quem era o maldito vampiro e evitariam um duelo entre Snape e Van Helsing.

Ele deixou Mina na porta do seu quarto.

Ainda se olharam por um tempo, mas o beijo não aconteceu.

Assim que Mina entrou em seu quarto e acendeu as luzes, tomou um susto: silenciosamente sentado em sua cama estava Van Helsing.

Ela colocou a mão no peito, sentindo o exaltado coração e suspirando um pouco aliviada.

- Você quase me matou de susto!

- Precisamos conversar.

Mina suspirou. Apesar de querer adiar aquela conversa, sabia que Van Helsing tinha todo o direto de saber a verdade. Um pouco relutante, ela caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Eu estava procurando o melhor momento para lhe contar... Van Helsing, eu não sei por onde começar!

O homem deu um suspiro cansado.

- Comece por me chamar de Gabriel.

Ela deu um meio-sorriso, finalmente o olhando.

- _Gabriel_... Soa tão estranho para mim.

- Agora você começa do começo.

Suspirou. Precisaria de coragem.

- Tudo bem. Eu sempre pensei que fosse filha... bem, _de papai_. Foi pouco antes de morrer que mamãe me contou toda a sua história... e _minha_ história, por conseqüência.

"Ela me disse que tivera, em sua juventude, um grande amor. Um amor tão grande que parecia ser até maior que a própria vida. Era por você, Gabriel." Ele desviou o olhar. "Pesquisando vampiros, ela lhe conheceu e se apaixonou. _Pedidamente_. O tempo passou, mas o amor não diminuía." Ele abriu um sorriso tão melancólico que tocou profundamente Mina. "Mas certo dia ela percebeu que estava envelhecendo e você não. Que você teria que vê-la definhar até morrer... e ela decidiu que simplesmente não era justo. Que você não merecia o sofrimento. Ela, então, procurou um vampiro para satisfazer a sua sede de imortalidade, mas, no meio do caminho, descobriu que estava gerando uma criança... _eu_. Também não era justo, ela concluiu, que eu fosse condenada a ter pais diferentes, imortais, enquanto era fadada à mortalidade até decidir pelo contrário. E também não era justo para você viver assombrado pela possibilidade de perder a sua família para morte a qualquer momento... '_Gabriel merecia paz, e você merecia um lar __normal__'_; essas foram as exatas palavras que ela usou... Assim, mamãe decidiu pelo que não era justo para _ela_: Casou-se com papai.

"Ela era muito companheira do meu pai e parecia ser feliz, mas sempre houve uma sombra em seu olhar, como se algo faltasse. A morte de papai foi o estopim. Ela entrou em depressão e com alguns meses morreu. Mas, em seu leito de morte, me contou a sua história e me pediu para me tornar uma vampiróloga. Pediu-me para encontrar você como colega de profissão, conquistar a sua amizade e, enfim, revelar esse segredo. E é isso. Acho que cumpri a minha promessa."

Olhando para o chão com um semblante de cortar o coração, Van Helsing passou alguns minutos em silêncio antes de perguntar:

- Quais foram as últimas palavras dela?

Mina tentou sorrir, apesar do nó em sua garganta.

- Mamãe estava delirando, quando morreu. As últimas palavras dela foram "meu caçador".

Van Helsing deu uma risada rouca e enterrou o rosto em suas mãos. As primeiras lágrimas de Mina finalmente rolaram pelo seu rosto.

- Ela me chamava assim.

Mas um longo silêncio se instalou...

- Eu sempre amei a sua mãe... Queria poder estar com ela agora.

Mina segurou a mão dele.

- Eu também.

Van Helsing a olhou.

- Obrigado Mina. Obrigado.

**XxXxXxX**

_Reviews, por favor..._

_Bjus para a minha mana kérida, a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, claro para as lindas que revisaram (aliás, qtas reviews! Fiquei super feliz!!!): __**Lua Mirage 2, BastetAzazis, DevilAir, Estrela Polar, Luci, Tina Granger1, Lo1s, Kure, Lili Granger, Shey e Ana Paula Medeiros Glendhill.**_


	18. A Condessa Leigh e o Vampiro de Hogsmead

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**A CONDESSA LEIGH E O VAMPIRO DE HOGSMEADE**

As horas daquele dia se passaram de uma forma assustadoramente rápida e, quando pouco faltava para o sol se pôr, Mina finalmente resolveu falar com Van Helsing sobre a sua missão; sobre a derradeira tentativa de descobrir que era o misterioso assassino que assombrava os arredores de Hogwarts.

Incerta sobre como começar, depois da conversa do dia anterior, ela caminhou pelos jardins da propriedade até o lugar favorito dele: a beira do lago.

Ela se sentou, recostando-se ao grande tronco de uma árvore.

- Ele não é culpado, sabe?

Van Helsing apenas bufou.

- Nunca confie num ser que não respira.

- Eu já estudei tanto sobre eles... Sr. Van Helsing, os vampiros mais perigosos são aqueles cujo abraço despertou sua natureza violenta! Aqueles de natureza sensual, não são... E o Sr. Snape é de... –Mina se censurou imediatamente, corando. Pigarreou antes de se retratar. – O Sr. Snape não é perigoso. Só isso.

- Imagino que você tenha se apaixonado enquanto ele lhe demonstrava a sua natureza.

Mais uma vez, o calor subiu às suas faces e ela corou.

- Não! Ele nuc... _Nós_ nunca...! Eu sei disso por causa do dia em que ele me mordeu!

- Eu sabia que ele tinha lhe mordido! Mais alguma dúvida de quem é o vampiro que procuramos, Mina, depois de ele quase ter lhe matado?

- Não! Você não entende! Sr. Van Hel... Gabriel, eu _deixei_ ele me morder! Ele estava morrendo por falta de sangue, e foi minha culpa, pois eu tinha pedido as sementes frescas de Tentáculos Venenosos e ele ficou sem ingredientes para preparar a poção que o alimentaria! Ele passou _fome_, e, mesmo assim, não saiu por aí se alimentando dos outros, não dá pra você perceber?

- Não é suficiente. Eu já disse, se no fim desse dia você não tiver prova, eu o mato.

Bufou.

- Certo! Você quer provas, eu lhe darei provas! Sabe quem mordeu Severo?

- Provavelmente aquele cara mencionado por Drácula.

- Não! Foi Scarlet Leigh! A _própria_ Condessa Leigh, o que o faz pertencente ao seu clã. E não ao do Drácula.

Van Helsing deu de ombros.

- Nunca confiei nessa ciência em torno dos vampiros. Prefiro uma abordagem mais prática. Mina, me traga o nome do vampiro, e eu o deixarei vivo. Se você não trouxer, o mato por via das dúvidas. Se ele não for o nosso vampiro, teremos um vampiro a menos no mundo, de qualquer jeito. E quem vai sentir pena de um vampiro não-registrado? De um perigo para a sociedade?

Não adiantaria argumentar. Mina sabia que, quando queria, Van Helsing poderia ser um homem bem teimoso.

- Muito bem. Eu conseguirei a prova!

Levantou-se e deixou o lugar.

O sol brilhava fraco no horizonte e as trevas estavam prestes a consumir os jardins. Mina só tinha, agora, que falar com Snape para que, finalmente, pudesse ir ao encontro da Condessa Leigh...

E só podia rezar para que ela soubesse de algo.

XxXxXxX

Dentro do castelo de Hogwarts, Severo Snape olhava para a sua janela através das cortinas negras. Ele esperava que anoitecesse mais depressa; queria saber logo se precisaria ou não enfrentar Van Helsing num duelo.

Um conhecido ranger anunciou que a porta atrás dele estava se abrindo; lentamente ele virou-se, para ver o rosto sorridente do vice-diretor Horácio Slughorn.

- Severo! Preocupado?

Snape se levantou da sua escrivaninha, encaminhando-se para o robusto homem.

- Sim, para falar a verdade. Van Helsing descobriu ontem a minha... _condição_. Me deu um ultimato para descobrir quem é o vampiro.

O vice-diretor ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E se você não descobrir, Severo?

- Bem, das duas uma: ou ele me mata e dá o caso por encerrado, ou eu o mato e acabarei novamente do lado errado da lei.

Slughorn tentou sorrir.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- O que eu não queria. Visitarei Scarlet. Se esse vampiro nasceu durante a guerra, ela certamente sabe quem ele é.

- Mas...

- Eu já vou, Horácio. Deseje-me sorte.

E Snape não viu o semblante preocupado no rosto de Slughorn enquanto ele sussurrava quase inaudivelmente:

"Boa sorte."

XxXxXxX

O céu estava completamente escuro quando Severo Snape, acompanhado por Mina Stoker – que voltara a adotar o visual bizarro do blazer xadrez mal-alinhado, cabelos presos no coque horrendo e óculos que lhe cobriam e deformavam o rosto – finalmente aparataram em frente àquele mosteiro.

Parecia um pequeno castelo abandonado. A arquitetura em estilo gótico dava ao lugar a nítida impressão de ser muito antigo... E esta impressão era confirmada pelo tom amarelado das suas paredes descascadas e pelas grades enferrujadas que cercavam cada janelinha; bem como enfeitava o pesado portão na sua entrada.

O portão estava aberto, dando acesso a um jardim mal cuidado. Plantas secas estavam em todos os lugares, para combinar com o cenário um tanto árido em que a construção se situava. À esquerda, um pequeno cemitério trazia lápides e cruzes. Mina percebeu a expressão de dor no rosto de Snape ao meramente cruzar os olhos com as inúmeras estátuas de Jesus Cristo; tanta fé, infelizmente, lhe fazia mal.

O lugar ficava entre duas montanhas, no meio do nada. Sequer o piar agudos das corujas ou o uivo insistente dos lobos e coiotes eram ouvidos ali. Mina e Severo duvidavam muito que alguém além da cúpula central da Santa Sé soubesse da existência daquele lugarzinho.

Snape já fora àquele mosteiro muitas vezes. Assim que se tornou vampiro, foi na companhia de Scarlet Leigh que o aprendeu a viver, a se cuidar. Ela o ensinou a controlar a besta que morava dentro dele, sempre sedento por sangue fresco.

Era ao mesmo tempo uma benção e uma maldição ter que voltar a visitá-la.

- É aqui. Vamos?

Mina assentiu. O casal subiu o lance de escadas desgastadas até, enfim, chegar a uma grossa porta de ferro com uma grade cruz de madeira e, logo abaixo dela, a inscrição em latim:

"_QUI SEQUITUR ME NON AMBULABIT IN TENEBRIS SED HABEBIT LUCEM VITAE_"

Um sorriso apossou-se imediatamente dos lábios de Mina. Sem segurar sua língua, sussurrou.

- _Quem me segue de modo algum andará em trevas, mas terá a luz da vida_.

- O que disse?

- É o que tem escrito na porta. São palavras de Jesus... segundo João, se não me engano. É uma mensagem de esperança para todos os seres que vêm aqui. Significa que todos têm salvação, mesmo seres das trevas... basta caminhar com Ele.

Snape crispou os lábios. Aquela era a primeira vez que a ouvia falar da sua religião... Ele nunca foi um homem muito crente. E nunca entendeu como alguém poderia dedicar a sua vida a uma coisa que talvez nem fosse real.

Com um desdém típico da sua personalidade, disse:

- Bem, é muito difícil caminhar com _Ele_ quando você é um vampiro.

- É uma questão de fé, Sr. Snape. Se você acredita, não será tão difícil assim.

- Se você realmente acha isso, espere até ver a minha amiga. Ela tem _muita_ fé.

Com um tom de desafio na voz, Snape bateu na porta.

Um ranger que a fez lembrar imediatamente do castelo de Drácula denunciou o abrir da porta.

Os corredores vazios do Monastério eram percorridos lentamente. O cheiro de mofo era dominante e a pouca luz do local provinha de tochas esparsas e de algumas janelas redondas cortadas com barras de ferro que formavam uma cruz. Vez por outra podia se observar um ou outro homem caminhar escondido em seu capuz amarronzado e envelhecido. Nenhum cumprimento... como se os dois simplesmente não existissem.

- A maioria dos monges que você vai encontrar aqui fez voto de silêncio – Snape explicou, enquanto continuava a guiar Mina.

Finalmente, aqueles corredores findaram em um pátio, onde, no centro, destacava-se uma capelinha com os seus vitrais coloridos com motivos religiosos e santos.

Snape suspirou. Ele não podia dizer que era agradável entrar ali. Era como se todas as estátuas, cada imagem lá dentro o olhasse, ameaçando... acusando... deixando bem claro o quão amaldiçoado ele era.

Os portões estavam abertos.

A cúpula estava bem iluminada com as suas velas douradas. No altar, as belas imagens de anjos e santos e no canto esquerdo destacava-se a chama divina – a luz vermelha que denunciava a presença do Espírito Santo naquela capela.

Luz que parecia querer queimar os olhos de Snape.

Os bancos estavam vazios, exceto por uma criatura que, ajoelhada, rezava em voz baixa.

Ela trajava um longo vestido azul e os seus cabelos ruivos caíam debaixo do seu véu de renda branca, até a cintura.

Snape colocou as mãos nas costas de Mina, empurrando levemente, permitindo que ela fosse a primeira a pisar aquele território. Sem medo ela fez o sinal da cruz e deu o primeiro passo – sentia-se segura ali. Severo a seguiu.

Seus passos ecoaram pelo silêncio e atrapalharam a fervorosa oração.

Lentamente, a figura virou.

Mina chocou-se.

Os olhos vampirizados eram marcados por lágrimas de sangue e a expressão de dor no belo rosto feminino era indescritível. As suas mãos que seguravam o rosário estavam enegrecidas e bolhas deixavam clara a gravidade das queimaduras.

Reconhecendo o rosto de Snape, ela tentou sorrir.

- Severo! Você veio!

A mulher se levantou. À medida que ela se aproximava, o seu rosto sofrido e aspecto vampírico esvaíam-se. Os seus olhos tomaram um tom azul escuro, quase violeta, e as suas chagas se fecharam tão-logo ela guardou o objeto sagrado, perdendo contato com ele. A Condessa Leigh era exatamente o oposto de Mina: muito alta e exibindo uma beleza rara, ela imediatamente intimidou a miúda vampiróloga com a sua presença marcante.

Quando chegou perto do casal, estava deslumbrante – exceto pelas marcas de lágrimas de sangue que ainda maculavam o seu rosto pálido. Tais marcas foi o que mais assustou Snape – nunca vira tal chaga antes.

- Seus olhos...

- Oh! – Scarlet pegou em seu bolso um lencinho umedecido limpou as marcas de sangue. – Estava olhando para a chama divina enquanto rezava. Era a minha penitência de hoje. – Guardou o lenço. – É uma surpresa lhe ver aqui, Severo. Posso fazer algo por você?

- De fato, você pode, Scarlet. Preciso da sua ajuda. Essa aqui é Mina Stoker, do Centro de Vampirologia.

A vampira deu um tímido sorriso, estendendo a sua mão para apertar a de Mina. Educada, ela aceitou.

- É um prazer lhe conhecer, Srta. Stoker. Eu sou Scarlet Leigh.

- É, eu sei... – Mina disse com a voz um pouco tremida.

- Mas me digam – Scarlet caminhou para um dos baquinhos da capela, convidando o casal a fazer o mesmo. – No que eu posso ser útil?

- Nós estamos com um problema. – Mina começou, já com a voz mais firme, enquanto sentava-se. – Há algum tempo estão acontecendo ataques vampíricos em Hogsmeade, e eu fui designada pelo Centro de Vampirologia para investigá-los. No meu caminho para encontrar o vampi---

- Van Helsing quer me matar – Snape simplificou.

A bela vampira apenas sorriu placidamente.

- Van Helsing sempre quer matar os nossos. Já tentou _me_ matar algumas vezes... e eu quase o mordi.

- Ele quer me matar porque pensa que eu sou o responsável pelas mortes que estão acontecendo em Hogsmeade.

- Mas isso é um absurdo! Qualquer um que lhe conheça sabe que você não é capaz de matar... Pelo menos não _apenas_ pelo sangue. Mas eu acho que entendi por que vocês vieram me procurar... Vocês querem que eu diga o nome do vampiro. Muito bem. Ele é um dos meus?

- Não – Mina interviu. – Ele é do clã do Conde Drácula.

- Da família de Vladmir...? Então...?

Snape segurou as mãos da vampira – Mina sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes pelo gesto íntimo entre os dois.

- Scarlet, você esteve junto com Drácula na guerra. Ele disse o nome do vampiro-pai. Armand Rosentod.

Scarlet estreitou os olhos, como se procurando uma antiga e adormecida lembrança... e, finalmente, abriu a boca em sinal de reconhecimento.

- Sim, sim! Armand era louco, uma das melhores armas de destruição do lado dos vampiros! Ele sempre matava as suas vítimas... Seguia as _minhas_ ordens, apesar de eu comandar junto com o Fenrir apenas o exército de lobisomens. Não sei por que, mas nunca conseguiu obedecer Drácula, que comandava os vampiros.

"Eu me lembro bem, Severo, da única vez que ele deixou uma vítima viva. Parece que ele o conhecia e se arrependeu, então o tornou vampiro. Eu acho que você até o conhece! O nome dele era Horb... Horn... _Slughorn_! Isso! O nome dele era Horácio Slughorn!"

**XxXxXxX**

_Yehh, reta final... Ueheuheuhuheuhuehueheuheuheueh!_

_Reviews, por favor!_

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, q estah betando a fic! E, naturalmente, para o pessoal que revisou: __**BastetAzazis, Tina Granger1, Shey, Lo1s, DevilAir, Ana Paula Gledhill e Kure.**_


	19. O Vampiro

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**O VAMPIRO**

- Slughorn? Você tem certeza disso?

- Sim, tenho. Armand se arrependeu porque esse homem foi um profes---

Mas, antes que a Condessa Leigh conseguisse terminar de falar qualquer coisa, Snape se levantou. O seu olhar distante denunciava como aquela revelação o havia afetado. Como, em todo aquele tempo, ele não percebera que Slughorn era um vampiro? Ele devia ter observado mais...

Apenas agora ele percebia... Sempre enfurnado nas masmorras... Não deixava os seus aposentos sequer para fazer as refeições... Saía à noite, sempre rondando os jardins e, vez por outra, desaparecia...

E, pensando bem, as poções que Severo fazia _sempre_ acabavam sumindo. De certo ele pegava o seu quinhão...

_Slughorn era um vampiro._

- Severo? – Scarlet chamou-o de volta à realidade.

- Muito obrigado, Scarlet. Temos que ir.

Sem mais dizer uma só palavra, ele segurou Mina pelo braço e se retirou. Quanto mais cedo ele chegasse a Hogwarts e tirasse aquela história a limpo, melhor.

XxXxXxX

Era extremamente complicado achar o que fazer naquele castelo solitário.

Não que Van Helsing não gostasse de levar uma vida solitária... No entanto, aparentemente, ele se acostumara muito facilmente a passar as tardes na companhia de Mina. E não era de se espantar: a cada dia que se passava, mais ele via a sua adorada Emily espelhada nos gestos e atitudes da estabanada vampiróloga.

Suspirou.

'_Ela é minha filha... Como Emily pôde esconder isso de mim?'_

E a sua _filha_, ele sabia, estava naquele momento na companhia de um mostro... Mas será que ele, depois de tanto tempo, ainda teria o direito de tentar protegê-la?

- Merda.

Era melhor deixar tais pensamentos de lado... e só existia uma única coisa em todo mundo capaz de ajudá-lo a livrar-se de lembranças indesejadas: uísque. No entanto, a garrafa que sempre ficava disposta num balcão naquela sala que ele estava dividindo com Mina e Snape estava vazia. E, sendo o único incapaz de fazer mágica dentro daquele castelo, não havia nada que Van Helsing pudesse fazer para enchê-la novamente.

Van Helsing deu um longo suspiro, espreguiçando-se lentamente no sofá.

A maneira de conseguir uma boa garrafa de uísque era, talvez, uma rápida visita ao vice-diretor da escola, Horácio Slughorn. Bufando por ter que fazer um mínimo de esforço, ele se levantou.

Lentamente e tentando não fazer muito barulho, ele deixou a sua sala e começou a caminhar pelos corredores vazios e escuros.

Os aposentos do vice-diretor também ficavam nas masmorras, desde que ele ensinava poções. Com poucos passos, ele pôde chegar à porta que o levaria às diversas garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas...

E, estranhamente, a porta estava aberta.

- Olá?

Os passos cautelosos faziam o velho assoalho de madeira ranger. Todo o local era consumido por uma escuridão sem fim... a única e precária fonte de luz vinha diretamente da porta a qual Van Helsing acabara de cruzar. E essa fonte de luz iluminava como um holofote uma estante cheia de garrafas do que pareciam ser bebidas.

Van helsing passou um momento apenas olhando para os rótulos... Lá, apenas aquelas que poderiam ser consideradas "bebidas de bruxo". E ele, mais uma vez percebendo que era um completo estranho naquele maldito castelo, não fazia idéia de qual escolher.

No fim, aleatoriamente, pegou uma cujo no rótulo bonito havia escrito "Hidromel".

Abriu...

E o tão conhecido e fétido odor metálico impregnou o ar. A única bebida que aquela garrafa continha, era sangue.

Estreitou os olhos.

Mais que rapidamente, algumas outras garrafas foram abertas... Ele não se surpreendeu ao constatar em que todas elas o conteúdo era o mesmo. E, a julgar pelo odor e pela fina "nata" de sangue coagulado que tinha em cada garrafa, aquele sangue já estava parado ali há algum tempo.

- Merda!

Van Helsing passara tanto tempo prestando atenção em Snape, que o vice-diretor, sempre tão gentil e solicito, tinha lhe passado completamente despercebido! Ele _também_ nunca saía pela manhã! Nunca saía das masmorras e nunca ia ao almoço!

Como ele podia ter se enganado tanto? Como ele pôde se deixar levar pela sua antipatia? Sim, pois, no fundo, ele _queria_ que Snape fosse o culpado...

Snape era vampiro, de fato... Mas não fazia nenhum sentido achar que ele era o responsável pelos ataques: ele dormia no quarto ao lado do de Van Helsing; se ele saísse à noite, Van Helsing escutaria, com certeza! O vice-diretor, no entanto, poderia sair muito bem sem que ninguém percebesse.

- Slughorn! SLUGHORN!

Nenhuma resposta.

Depois de tantos séculos exterminando aquele tipo de criatura, Van Helsing as conhecia bem... Era muito difícil fazer com que um vampiro voltasse a se contentar com as poções depois de provar do sangue quente... Se o abraço tivesse despertado a natureza violenta no vampiro, isso era praticamente impossível - e bastava um olhar em Slughorn para ter plena certeza que a sua natureza certamente não era lasciva!

Já havia se passado algum tempo desde o último ataque... Se Slughorn não estava mais consumindo o sangue das poções, deveria estar faminto. Faminto e particularmente violento. E, se ele não estava em seus aposentos, era porque...

'_Mina!'_

O último ataque do vampiro aconteceu na Floresta Proibida!...

...E Mina estaria voltando com Snape pela floresta!

_Ele tinha que ir!_

XxXxXxX

Aparataram em algum ponto no coração da Floresta Proibida.

Mina mordeu o seu lábio, relutantemente soltando a mão esquerda de Snape.

- Será possível? Que _ele_ seja o assassino?

Ele crispou os lábios.

- Slughorn sempre gostou do melhor, Stoker. Se ele realmente for um vampiro, não me surpreenderia que ele preferisse vítimas ao sangue das poções.

Começaram a caminhar.

O silêncio incomodava Mina mais do que o normal... Levando em consideração os últimos acontecimentos, era de se esperar que pudessem usar esse tempo livre para tentar conversar sobre o que ele sabia que ela estava sentindo... E o que ele parecera também sentir, a julgar pela noite anterior.

Mina suspirou alto.

Aquela era uma das horas em que ela gostaria de ser um pouco mais corajosa... A vontade que tinha era de simplesmente segurar a mão de Severo e lembrá-lo que agora que tudo estava perto do seu fim; que eles prenderiam Slughorn e a missão estaria acabada... e ela iria embora. E revelar que ela não sabia se queria ir... Falar que, talvez, ela quisesse ficar... _ao lado dele_.

Mas, ao invés disso, ela simplesmente olhou o seu relógio e comentou.

- É melhor nos apressarmos. Já está quase amanhecendo.

Sem uma palavra sequer, Snape assentiu.

A visão do castelo era cada vez maior e as árvores já estavam quase se acabando quando, de repente, Mina sentiu um forte puxão em seu cabelo. O susto e o pavor fizeram um grito fino ser liberado pela sua garganta, enquanto uma mão rechonchuda agarrou a sua cintura ao mesmo passo que a outra soltava o seu cabelo e apontava para o seu pescoço uma varinha.

A voz grave do vice-diretor de Hogwarts soou perto do seu ouvido, enquanto ela via os olhos negros de Severo perderem o seu brilho, encarando o agressor com... _medo_?

- O que Leigh contou a vocês?

Snape deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se cautelosamente dos dois. Slughorn, furioso, encostou mais a varinha ao pescoço de Mina – ela prendeu a respiração por um segundo.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta, Snape! E, se eu fosse você, não daria mais nenhum passo!

Severo, tenso, parou imediatamente. Lentamente, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Acabou, Slughorn. Se entregue, e talvez Van Helsing não te mate.

Slughorn deu uma risada rouca, enquanto puxava Mina mais para perto.

- Acabou? Não, Severo. Se você não percebeu, eu estou ditando as regras agora. Acabou para _você_. Solte a sua varinha, se não quiser que a sua querida vampiróloga seja brutalmente assassinada.

Os olhos negros vagaram de Mina para o vice-diretor, relutantes. Ele sabia que soltar a varinha seria jogar fora a única chance de prender Slughorn... ele sabia o que deveria ser feito. No entanto, ao olhar os olhos azuis marejados de desespero, nada pôde fazer senão deixar cair aos seus pés o objeto mágico.

Uma gargalhada maldosa cortou o silêncio da Floresta Proibida.

Violentamente, Slughorn empurrou Mina para o tronco de uma árvore e avançou sobre Snape, tirando do bolso das suas vestes uma seringa exatamente igual àquela que, na noite anterior, Rosmerta tentou usar para matá-lo.

- Ela não conseguiu enfiar isso em você, mas eu acho que vou conseguir!

- Você vai ser preso, Slughorn!

- Não, Severo, não vou. Eu vou contar a todos a triste história de como cheguei à Floresta Proibida e te vi atacar a Srta. Stoker. E que, para salvá-la, tive que matar você... mas, infelizmente, acabei sem conseguir salvar a vida da pobre vampiróloga. Uma tragédia! Agora...

O vice-diretor rapidamente empunhou a seringa, deixando-a pronta para ser usada em Severo...

Mas Slughorn não conseguiu terminar o que Rosmerta começara na noite anterior. Ao ver a ameaça que pairava sobre o homem que amava, algo acendeu dentro de Mina. E, mesmo sabendo que não era nada boa naquilo, pegou a cruz de prata do bolso interno do seu blazer e correu ao encontro do vampiro assassino.

Encostou a pesada cruz no rosto de Slughorn e o fétido odor de carne queimada subiu, enquanto o rosto dele era corroído pelo objeto sagrado, tal qual fosse feito de puro ácido.

O grito foi agonizante.

A dor lacerante fez com que Slughorn soltasse a seringa e se esquivasse. Por um breve momento, o olhar aliviado de Mina perdeu-se no olhar de Severo... Mas esse mísero espaço de tempo em que os dois apenas comemoraram em silêncio a vitória foi suficiente para o vice-diretor se recompor e fazer com que a sua pesada mão acertasse Mina em cheio no rosto e a fizesse voar para longe. Imediatamente, diferiu a maldição que o próprio Severo o ensinara anos antes:

- _Sectusempra_!

Ela gritou, vendo desesperada jorros de sangue deixar o seu corpo e uma dor alucinante tomar conta de si, enquanto o vampiro aproximava-se ameaçadoramente dela.

- MINA!

A única coisa em que Severo conseguia pensar era em correr ao encontro daquela mulher e consertar o que o feitiço que ele mesmo inventara. E, para tanto, apressou-se para onde há pouco deixara cair a sua varinha... Mas, quando abaixou para pegá-la, sentiu uma terrível dor lhe acometer e a sua mão imediatamente enegrecer: era a luz do sol, que recaía sobre ela.

Ele olhou para trás. O cheiro do doce sangue de Mina inebriava os seus sentidos, mas não era da maneira boa, como há alguns dias, quando a mordeu. _Era agonizante_... O agradável ruído dos batimentos cardíacos dela aos poucos se desacelerava...

E Slughorn aproximava-se lentamente dela, aparentemente para terminar o que começara.

E, como um raio, a verdade o atingiu: Não havia mais tempo. Mina morreria. _A menos que..._

Severo finalmente percebeu que teria de tirar Slughorn do caminho antes que o diretor desse o golpe de misericórdia. Olhando para os seus pés viu que, apesar da varinha estar no sol, na sombra estava a seringa que o vice-diretor usaria para matá-lo.

Rapidamente a pegou e correu. Antes que Slughorn pudesse chegar a Mina, ele enfiou a agulha nas suas costas – mais um grito.

O veneno mortal começou a entrar em suas veias.

Raivosamente, Slughorn virou-se e pegou Severo desprevenido. Segurou-o pela cabeça a bateu várias vezes contra o troco de uma árvore... O último pensamento que teve antes de perder a consciência foi que a única coisa que poderia salvar Mina seria a sua mordida... exatamente como, há anos, ele fora salvo por Scarlet Leigh.

Slughorn caiu ajoelhado; os olhos marejados encarando o corpo ensangüentado de Mina com pura maldade.

Segurou os seus cabelos ruivos e a puxou para si.

- Minha última refeição!

E a mordeu.

Um fraco grito de terror escapou da garganta de Mina.

E ela soube, em seu fiozinho de consciência, que o vice-diretor apenas aceleraria o seu fim. Já estava morrendo... sua visão escurecia...

Fechou os olhos, fazendo uma prece silenciosa...

E o corpo sem vida do vice-diretor caiu sobre ela.

Com dificuldade, ela usou o resto das suas forças para abrir os olhos... e viu a figura embaçada de Van Helsing surgir por trás do cadáver de Slughorn, segurando em suas mãos uma estaca cheia de sangue.

Com os olhos castanhos cheios de preocupação, ele se abaixou.

- Deus! Mina, o qu---? Agüente, eu vou te tirar daqui!

Mas ela só podia pensar no sol que estava aparecendo.

- Não, pai... Severo... salve Severo...

E tudo ficou escuro...

**XxXxXxX**

_Amo quando o contador de reviews chega aos três dígitos! Obrigada!!!! xD_

_Penúltimo cap... _

_Bjus para a __**Shey**__, que betou mais esse cap! E, claro, para as lindas que revisaram: __**BastetAzazis, Naj, DevilAir, Lessa Phoenix, Luci e Lo1s**_


	20. O Registro

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**O REGISTRO**

Lentamente, os olhos foram se abrindo.

Olhou ao seu redor.

Tudo era tão branco e calmo...

Teria morrido? _Aquilo_ era o tal paraíso?

Os seus dedos aos poucos começaram a se mexer. Ela tentou se sentar... E uma dor alucinante a fez perceber que estava viva até demais.

As suas mãos relutantemente pousaram aonde doía: um grande curativo circundava a sua cintura.

E, lentamente, as imagens de tudo o que tinha se passado voltaram à sua mente...

Estava amanhecendo quando Slughorn a estava matando... _estava amanhecendo_!

'_Severo!'_

- Oi.

Aquela voz aveludada e tão querida a chamou: Severo Snape estava sentado numa poltrona ao seu lado direito. Os seus olhos não espelhavam nada além do mais puro cansaço.

- Sr. Snape!

Com um longo e pesado suspiro, ele se levantou e começou a encaminhar-se para o leito onde Mina Stoker se encontrava deitada há três dias.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, confusa. – O que aconteceu na floresta?

- Aconteceu que você quase morreu – Uma voz grossa e um tanto rude veio da porta da ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Mina sorriu ao ver o rosto ligeiramente aborrecido do seu pai, Gabriel Van Helsing.

- Sr. Va--- Gabriel! Você salvou o Sr. Snape?

Snape bufou e rolou os olhos – não lhe era nada agradável à idéia de dever um favor a Van Helsing; ele era o tipo de homem que algum dia o _cobraria_.

- Sim, ele me _salvou_ – Severo respondeu a contragosto. – Aliás, não foi nem um pouco inteligente da sua parte pedir isso a ele. Você sabe muito bem, Stoker, que poderia ter morrido.

- Pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, Snape, eu concordo com você! – Van Helsing sentou-se na beirada da cama de hospital – Só obedeci porque talvez este fosse o seu último pedido, Mina. Apenas por esse motivo eu trouxe Snape de volta para o castelo. Ele quase morreu no caminho.

- E eu?

- Você chegou aqui na enfermaria quase morta – Snape respondeu. – Pomfrey chegou a dizer que era um caso perdido, e foi preciso muito trabalho para lhe manter viva.

- E por isso você pode agradecer a Snape.

Severo desviou o seu olhar, bufando mais uma vez e aumentando exponencialmente a sua tão natural cara de poucos amigos. Mina corou violentamente e, mesmo se Snape não fosse um vampiro, saberia que o seu coração acelerou... era tão óbvio.

- E Slughorn? – Ela perguntou, tentando voltar ao assunto de origem, e fugir do assunto sobre um eventual relacionamento.

- Já está tudo esclarecido – Van Helsing respondeu. – Foi um escândalo, mas o pior já passou e a poeira já está baixando. O Centro de Vampirologia precisa do seu relatório o mais rápido possível para poder fechar definitivamente o caso.

- O escândalo maior é o fato do diretor de Hogwarts ser um vampiro – Snape continuou –, mas já estou conseguindo contornar isso.

O silêncio se instalou.

Por alguns minutos, os três permaneceram assim: em silêncio, evitando se olhar. Porém Mina não conseguiu evitar que, vez por outra, os seus olhos mirassem de esguelha o homem que estava fazendo o seu coração bater mais forte...

Era a primeira vez que ela sentia algo com tal intensidade... Nunca, em sua vida, poderia imaginar o quão avassalador aquele sentimento poderia ser... Porém, não queria se livrar dele de maneira alguma.

E foi por esses discretos olhares que Van Helsing finalmente percebeu a verdade que estivera na sua frente desde o dia em que ele desconfiou que Mina houvesse alimentado Snape com o seu próprio sangue: Ela era, sim, um caso perdido! Agora, não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir que Mina repetisse os erros da mãe dela... Assim como a sua doce Emily, ela tentaria desistir da sua mortalidade por causa desse sentimento tão contraditório que é o amor.

E, como não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir a desgraça de sua recém-descoberta filha, a única coisa descente que ele tinha a fazer era sair daquela enfermaria e deixar que ela aprendesse com os seus próprios erros.

- Vocês devem conversar, eu acho. Mina, eu estou voltando para casa. Apareça, se quiser.

Van Helsing olhou para Snape, acenou ligeiramente com a cabeça, deu meia volta, e deixou a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Mina não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso iluminasse serenamente as suas feições: sabia bem que jamais poderia esperar um beijo paternal de um homem como Van Helsing. Aquele simples "apareça" já era uma incrível e totalmente inesperada demonstração de afeto.

Sem conseguir segurar os seus lábios, suspirou:

- O amor nos faz ver o que as pessoas têm de melhor... – E, vendo no rosto confuso de Snape que aquela frase também poderia ser aplicada no caso deles, corou e tratou de emendá-la imediatamente. – Quer dizer, foi por isso que minha mãe se apaixonou por ele, certo?

Mas Severo não parecia escutar, olhando-a daquela maneira que faziam borboletas revoar em seu estômago. Mina imediatamente se perdeu nos olhos incrivelmente negros daquele homem.

Ele se aproximou mais, sentando-se na beirada do leito, próximo a ela, no exato lugar que há pouco era ocupado por Van Helsing. Mina tentou se acomodar melhor, por mais que a dor em seu abdômen fosse mais intensa naquela posição, apenas para que o seu rosto pudesse ficar mais ou menos no mesmo nível do dele.

Com uma expressão indecifrável e sem jamais cruzar o olhar com o dela, Severo disse:

- Você não me deixou morrer, e por isso eu agradeço.

Ela corou mais uma vez e deu um sorriso tímido, enquanto o seu coração parecia querer pular do seu peito.

- Não precisa agradecer. Ficamos todos bem no final, não é?

Silêncio.

Mina respirou fundo. Imagens da sua mãe invadiram a sua mente... Imagens de uma mulher que passara a vida inteira infeliz, suspirando pelos cantos, por causa de um amor que foi reprimido... E, pela primeira vez em seus vinte e seis anos, Mina também estava sentindo aquele amor incondicional. Mas não agiria como a sua mãe. Não deixaria aquele sentimento preso em seu peito.

Respirando fundo e tomando muito mais coragem do que ela pensava ter em si, disse lentamente – seus olhos fixos em seus dedos que ela estalava compulsivamente.

- Van Helsing está indo hoje e, como a minha missão aqui está cumprida, eu poderei ir com ele... ou ficar, se você quiser.

Se o seu coração batesse, ele teria se acelerado. Ele podia sentir todas as emoções que ela estava emanando, e sinceramente sentiu-se aliviado por ela não estar olhando-o nos olhos – aquela, afinal, foi uma das poucas ocasiões que ele não conseguiu manter a sua máscara de indiferença. Ele já não se lembrava como era se sentir... _amado_. Não se lembrava da força desse sentimento. E agora, que o tinha, não o deixaria ir. Não _a_ deixaria ir. Não quando ela tão espontaneamente se ofereceu para ficar... _ao seu lado_.

Nenhuma palavra poderia traduzir uma boa resposta para aquela proposta...

Então ele fez o que estava em seu alcance: as suas mãos frias lentamente tocaram o rosto delicado de Mina – ela fechou os olhos, e o barulho do seu coração era quase ensurdecedor.

Seu polegar delineou os tão desejados lábios finos numa carícia tenra e, finalmente, os rostos se aproximaram. Por um segundo ele parou, sentindo a respiração ansiosa e entrecortada dela e pensando se ele realmente tinha o direito de pedi-la para ficar... Mas os seus dilemas morais rapidamente desapareceram quando Mina ergueu um pouco mais o seu rosto, decidindo por eles que não havia mais dúvidas a serem respondidas.

Lábios feitos um para o outro. Encaixe perfeito. Ele teve de se segurar para não agredi-los com toda a paixão contida em seu corpo... tinha de ser delicado com ela. _Apenas_ com ela. Tinha que apenas saborear aquela boca por um momento...

E, quando as línguas finalmente se encontraram, eles tiveram certeza que nada mais nesse mundo importava. Que eles eram um. Mina, pelo menos, se sentia assim. E não tentou segurar as duas lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto. Era como se finalmente a sua vida estivesse valendo à pena. O amava. Jamais amaria outra pessoa. Só existia ele. _Ser romântica é uma droga...!_

Finalmente, os lábios se separaram. No olhar de Snape, a paixão era visível. Nos lábios de Mina, um sorriso de bobo contentamento insistia em ficar lá, por mais que ela entendesse a seriedade do momento.

Ela suspirou.

- Isso quer dizer que eu devo ficar?

- Sim.

XxXxXxX

O que fazia daquela mulher uma pessoa totalmente diferente de duas semanas atrás era o que todos comentavam naquela manhã, no Centro de Vampirologia.

Seriam as mudanças mais óbvias, como a troca das roupas espalhafatosas por um sóbrio e elegante tailleur preto? Dos sapatos que a deixavam desengonçada por um scarpin de salto não tão alto? Dos cabelos soltos e bem cuidados, não mais presos naquele horrendo coque, e a falta daqueles infames óculos?

Não... Talvez fosse o jeito mais confiante de andar. O fato que ela estava olhando as pessoas nos olhos e impondo a sua presença, ao invés de ser aquele bichinho que vivia acuado nos cantos.

Ela era, agora, outra mulher. E todos, sem exceção, percebiam isso.

A sala dos vampírólogos estava lotada naquele início de noite.

Ela bateu três vezes na porta e entrou.

- Senhor Withers? Com licença. – sem esperar uma resposta, ela entrou; arrancando exclamações abismadas dos antigos colegas que a reconheceram. – Trouxe os relatórios. Eu sei que estou atrasada, mas estive... _doente_.

Withers não podia acreditar no que os seus olhos viam: aquela era, de fato, Mina Stoker! Quase num fio de voz, sussurrou:

- Stoker?

- Pensou que fosse quem? – sorriu, ignorando completamente o rosto abobalhado do seu ex-chefe. – Aqui está – entregou-lhe a papelada. – Toda a descrição da operação. Eu acho que devo lhe informar que passarei no departamento pessoal para mudar o meu horário. No momento trabalhar à noite será mais cômodo para mim. Se não for um problema para o senhor, prefiro também ser transferida para atuar diretamente com os vampiros novos. Descobri na missão do Vampiro de Hogsmeade que o trabalho de campo é muito melhor que o burocrático. O senhor concorda comigo?

Ainda sem palavras, o homem apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Com licença.

Sem mais nada a acrescentar, Mina deixou a sua antiga sala de reuniões. Pela primeira vez, os olhares que lhe eram lançados não a incomodavam.

Do lado de fora, Severo a esperava.

- E então?

- Foi até fácil... Acho que devo isso a você, não?

- Eu apenas acordei um gigante adormecido, Mina. Essa sempre foi você.

Ela sorriu. Nas últimas duas semanas, ele parecia ser a única pessoa capaz de fazê-la se sentir tímida.

- E agora, vamos para onde?

- Agora nós nos registramos. Naquela sala – ela apontou para uma saleta bem na frente deles.

Os dois entraram na sala. Atrás de um balcão, uma mulherzinha bizarra foi uma das poucas pessoas no Centro de Vampirologia a olhar Mina com alegria, e não espanto.

- Mina? Minha nossa, você está a cara da sua mãe!

- Obrigado.

- O que faz aqui? Só conversar? – Olhou de esguelha para Snape. – Ou para apresentar a nova companhia?

Ela sorriu, aproximando-se do balcão.

- Não, não. Viemos nos registrar.

A mulher esbugalhou os olhos.

- Como? Você é...?

- Agora sou.

A mulher tentou sorrir.

- Tudo bem... Vamos ao trabalho! Seu nome?

- Severo Snape – ele respondeu um tanto aborrecido.

- Circunstância que levou o abraço?

- Guerra.

- Ok. – Ela deu um breve sorriso, estendendo um formulário para Snape. – Preencha isso. – Voltou-se para Mina. – E você, Mina? Circunstância que levou o abraço?

Ela olhou significativamente para Snape e segurou a sua mão. Com um largo sorriso em seu rosto, respondeu:

- Núpcias.

**XxXxXxX**

_**fim**_

**XxXxXxX**

_Pq eu não resisto a finais felizes??_

_Hueheuheuhueheuheuheuheuhueheuheueh!!_

_Meus mais profundos e sinceros agradecimentos a todos que leram essa fic, tendo vcs revisado ou não. Mas, naturalmente, agradecimentos maiores ainda para aqueles que revisaram!!_

_Agradeço e mando milhões d beijos estalados para a minha mana kérida, a __**Shey**__, que se deu ao trabalho de betar essa fic do começo ao fim!_

_E, como de praxe, mando bjus para as lindas q revisaram o cap anterior: __**Naj, Renata, Sandy Mione, DevilAir, Luci, Lo1s, Lua Mirage2 e BastetAzazis**_

_Sem mais, despeço-me!_

_Bjus!_


End file.
